Journey to China
by ShadowBrook17
Summary: One night. My life changes. Is it for the better? Or for the worse? Find out how I survived. How I lived, after the ultiamte change? And of my Journey to China! Note: I do not own, Kung Fu Panda. But man. How I wish I did! Theme song: Endless Possibility, by I THINK, Crush40, but I'm not sure.
1. Prologue

**Ok. This is a story, I've been meaning to post for a while! So I FINALLY got the time to do it! For those of you who have already read this. I might not change as much to it. But I'm going to try and add some things! So I hope you'll still read it! But yeah. I'll shut up and let you get to reading!**

Hello everyone. My name is Rose. Well. Actually! It's Sara. But we'll save that for later. But I'm here to tell you my story. The story of how my life changed dramatically overnight.  
And of my journey to China...

_Prologue  
__My POV:_

I will never, ever, forget my home. Or my wonderful family. My family isn't like most families, though. The only one's in my family. Are my mama and daddy. Now, I have a few cousins, aunt's and uncles. But they don't live near here. So it's just me. My mama. And my daddy.

Now don't think that I'm overly sad about this. We're a happy family. Although we've moved three times, since I was born. I like my life. No matter what or _who _try's to change it.

But I will _never_ forget the day that my life _did_ change. Maybe for the better. Maybe for the worse. You decided! But enough about decisions. Let me explain what happened. The night that started it all. The night. I lost what was most important to me...

It was just a regular night for us. We had all gone to sleep. Me, hugging my stuffed, Rose the Hedgehog, as I slept quietly in my bed. I had been so tired that night, that I had fallen asleep, with my clothes still on.

I was wearing a pair of black jeans, with jewels on the back pockets, a black shirt, with gold flowers on it, and a pair of black high tops.

I was sound asleep. It didn't seem like anyone could wake me up.

But that was when it happened. What started with terrified screams. Ended in dead silence...

It all happened so fast, that I'm surprised I can remember it all. But it left a mark on me. A mental scar. And a new found fear.

I remember waking up and hearing a neighbor screaming, "Fire! Their house is on fire!"

I remember grabbing my stuffed animals. (Which consisted of, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog. And my own fan made character, Rose the Hedgehog).

I shook in fear. Who's house was on fire? Was it a neighbors? Was it a joke? What was going on?

Then my mama came to the door, that led to my room. A look of pure fear on her face.

"Sara! Come on! The house is on fire! We have to get out of here!" she screamed to me.

I grabbed my stuffed animals, leapt out of my bed and ran out the door with her. My daddy was right behind us.

I ran fast. But my parents had me late in life. So they weren't as fast as me. Not by far!

I continued to run. I was almost to the front door. When it happened.

I stopped, to look back. Just to make sure that my parents were behind me. They were. But they were trapped. Part of the roof had caved in. Trapping them in the burning house.

"Mama! Daddy!" I screamed.

I tried to run to them. But they called out and stopped me.

"No! Get out! Get out, while you still can!" my daddy yelled to me.

I could see tears in both of their eyes. And I felt them on my face.

"Please, no! I've got to get you out of here!" I cried.

My mama shook her head. "No sweetie. We love you so much! But you have to go! Just go and don't look back!" she said, through quiet sobs.

I shook my head. Not wanting to leave them. But I knew in my heart. That I _would_ someday see them both again.

"I love you so much! Good bye mama, daddy. I will see you again someday!" I called. They both smiled at me, one last time. Tears streamed down their faces, and mine.

Then I turned and ran off, without another word.

I could see smoke, creeping through the house. I started coughing. I was trying to find my way out. Then I able to find the front door. But it was stuck tight. I pushed on it. But it wouldn't budge. So I lifted my leg up and kicked it down.

It fell down, with a loud thud, and I jumped over it and raced down the steps and out onto the front lawn.

And then I watched as my house burned to the ground. With both of my parents inside.

People tried. But no one could stop the fire. It was to far gone to stop.

As the fire finally died down to ashes. I went in search, of what could still be saved.

Amazingly. I found that all my Nintendo DS systems and games were still intact. Along with an over sized backpack, a portable speaker, my gold bullet headphones and a few small, cereal bars.

You know. It's quite amazing _what _can survive a fire. Yet, _who _can't.

As I looked around. I walked into what _used _to be my parents closet. It was where they always kept presents for me. And things for emergencies!

As I dug through the rubble, I found a small jewelry box. Inside was a beautiful locket. I pulled it out and opened it up. Inside the locket, was a picture of the three of us. I smiled as I closed it, then placed it around my neck. I closed the clasp on it and let it hang freely around my neck. Then I turned and walked out.

I packed what little I could find in ashes. And said my last good bye.

Then I turned and left my old house. Not turning back. And from that point, until now.

I have _never _turned back...

**Alright. There is the first chapter, of my story. It's just a little different, so yeah. And to those of you who are wondering. Yes; some of this is real. No; some of it is not. If you want to know what what's real and what's not. Just ask in a review or shoot me a PM! I love answering questions! But yeah. Please **_**REVIEW! **_**And be sure to check back soon, for more!**


	2. A Twist in Time!

**Ok, as most of you know. I've been busy! And that's why I haven't been able to update! But I'm back!**

**And also. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. But I would like to thank, Thunderbolt015 and The Wayword Writer, (Or some of you might know him as, BrokenSoldier. He got a new name, but has got the same AWESOME stories!), for inspiring me to write this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**And I've noticed that some of you would like to know what's real and what's not! Well, there's a lot of things, but I'll just tell you a few of them! If you don't want to know, then skip over this!**

**Fire: Yes, my house once caught on fire, but not that bad! Just the attic!  
****Fear: OH YES! I am afraid of fire, and it was because of the fire in our attic!  
****Parents: OH NO! Thank GOODNESS my parents did **_**NOT**_** die in the fire! I still have both my wonderful parents with me!  
****Stuffed animals: Yeah, that one is **_**so **_**true! I **_**LOVE**_** Sonic the Hedgehog SO much! So yeah. That one is TOTALLY true!  
****Nintendo DS': Yeah, I've got three DS'. I know. Weird. But I LOVE that system, so yeah.**

**If there's anything else you guys want to know. Just ask in a review or send me a PM! Also, this story is going to very from a characters, POV. To just a main POV. If it's a character's POV. Then it will be written in, under the chapter title. So yeah. Gonna shut up now and let you get to reading!**

_Chapter one. A Twist in Time!  
__My POV:_

As I walked along. My mind constantly drifted. My thoughts remained on so many unanswered questions. What would I do now? Where will I go? What will happen to me?

I shook my head and walked on. It has been five days since the fire, that took my parents from me. The very first day into my journey. I ran out of food. And for me. That's a _bad _thing!

You could say that I'm like, Po when it comes to food. I can eat. And then five minutes later. I'm hungry again. As strange as that sounds. It's true!

I truly think the only thing that kept me from going insane. Was my music. I would listen to my favorite songs. I would listen to them, over and over again, as I hiked along.

But there was one song in particular that I would listen too, more then all the others. That song was, Never Turn Back, by Crush40.

I would walk to the beat of the song. It somehow encouraged me to keep going. No matter what came my way. Or as the song said, _'No matter how life try's to face me. I'll turn the other way!'_

I soon came to live by those words. They always kept me going. No matter what happened!

Pretty soon, I made my way into a dark, dense forest. I was very, _very_ hungry. I knew I had to find something to eat. Or I would starve to death! The problems was. Even though I had those cereal bars. I hadn't eaten at _all, _the day of the fire. So I had started my journey, very hungry.

I walked onward. Looking for _some_ type of food. I'd eat just about _anything _at this point!

I soon came to a gentle river. I was very tried from all the walking. So I decided to lie down beside it.

I laid down on my stomach and dipped my hand into the cooling water. I laid my head on my arm and just let my hand drift with the current. I smiled. I loved the water so much. I always liked to dive under it and look up. I loved to see water all around me. It was... amazing. All in it's own way!

I sighed in content. For the first time in five days. I finally felt at peace!

Suddenly. My vision began to blur. And I felt very faint.

I remember thinking, _'Is this really it? Is this how it all ends?'_

Then I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

I'm not sure how long I was out. But when I woke up. I felt... different! I'm not sure how I would put it, exactly. But I _felt _different. It almost felt like my senses were better, then they originally were! I really don't know how to put it. But; different.

I slowly sat up and looked around. My backpack was sitting beside me. But I was no longer by the river. I was in a grassy field!

'_How'd I get here?' _I thought, as I slung my backpack up on my shoulders.

Then I walked towards the forest that was just ahead of me. I stopped, when I heard my stomach growl.

'_Well. Maybe I can find some wild berry bushes!' _I thought happily.

I laughed to myself, then I slowly walked into the trees. As I walked, something felt weird to me. It almost felt like I could sense someone here, other then myself. Which wasn't normal for me

I stopped for a moment and listened. I didn't head anyone, so I continued on. As I walked along, I looked around the area. Then my eyes fell upon a small pond, with different types of fish jumping out of it.

'_Maybe I could catch a fish!' _I thought, as I walked towards the pond.

Then I pulled to a sudden stop. There _was _someone here with me. I just knew it!

I carefully looked around. Then I saw a pair of bright blue eyes, watching me from the trees.

They would disappear. And then reappear again. As if the creature was blinking.

I felt fear, creeping up inside me. I slowly backed away from it. Afraid that it might hurt me. Then it jumped out of the shadow's.

I fell down, on my back and quickly backed away from the creature. Pretty soon, I backed myself into one of the trees.

I sat there, shaking in fear. Then I looked up at the creature. It was a thin, strong, beautiful, White Tiger. It had a heart shape on it's forehead and it glared down at me, growling in anger.

"Who are you?" it demanded.

By it's voice. I could tell it was a female. I sat there, I continued to shake in fear.

"Please. Don't hurt me! I'm just trying to find some place to rest and eat! I'm lost" I said.

The tigress' gaze began to soften. But her eyes still showed suspicion.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

I wasn't really sure how to answer. "I-I lived in a house with my parents. Until it burned down... taking them with it." I said. I could feel tears on my face.

The tigress continued to stare down at me. Then she asked, "How old are you?"  
"I'm seventeen!" I replied, quickly.

"Hmm... aren't you a little old to be staying with your parents?" the tigress asked.

I took that by surprise. Then I explained, "Well, no! Where I'm from. We can stay with our parents until we're ready to leave!"

The Tiger continued to stare at me. Then a look of anger, crossed her face.

"Well. Why didn't you try to help your parents get out of your house?" she asked.

"I _did_ try! But they stopped me. They said to get out. And not to look back!" I said. Tears in my eyes.

The Tiger looked at me. Then she turned her head and closed her eyes. Like what I had said, hurt her in some way. I sat there and watched her. Then she turned back to me.

"*sigh* Well... since it seems you have no where to go. Why don't you come with me; to the Jade Palace!" she said. A kind smile on her face.

My eyes widened when she said that. Then I slowly asked, "Th-the... Jade Palace?"

She nodded her head, slightly confused, at _my _confusion. I couldn't believe it.

'_I'm in the world of, Kung Fu Panda!' _I thought, in slight alarm, _'but then... why isn't she afraid of me? I'm a _human_!'_

Then the Tiger smiled at me and said, "You know. You remind me of someone!"

I looked at her and cocked my head. Then I dared to ask, "Who?"  
"Me! The way you smile. Cock your head. Even your looks!" she replied.

I'm sure my face had shock and confusion written all over it.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"You look like me!" she said.

I could tell she was confused, by the way I was acting.

I pulled my backpack off my shoulders, slowly stood up and walked over to the small pond. I bent down on one knee and looked at my reflection. My eyes widened when I saw myself.

One thought came to my mind. Before I fell over and passed out, in _pure _shock.

'_I... I'm a White Tiger!'_

**WHOO! What a shocker, right? Well, I hope you all liked that twist! Believe me. There are SO many more twist coming, to this story! So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and please, **_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Who Is This?

**Ok, since I'm on a roll, I'm just going to post the next chapter! So yeah. Hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter two: Who Is This?  
__Shadow's POV:_

I watched the young White Tiger with suspicion. She _seemed _to be telling the truth. But I still wasn't sure.

Then when I told her, that she reminded me, of me. She seemed very confused, which confused me greatly.

I watched as she took off the backpack, she had been carrying. And then she stood up and walked over to the small pond. She knelt down next to it and looked at herself.

I saw her suddenly, stiffen in shock. Then she crumpled to the ground.

I let out a worried gasp, as I ran over to her. I carefully rolled her over on her back. She was out cold. I watched her slow breathing. Then I gently cradled her in my arms.

I began to look her over. I wanted to see if she had been hurt in anyway. She really _did_ reminded me of myself. Except where my heart shape was on my forehead. She had a black line, starting from both her ears. Then they came down her forehead and entwined themselves, until they both curled up between her eyes.

As my eyes scanned her body for any wounds. I found that I could see her ribs, sticking out through her fur.

'_Poor thing. She hasn't eaten in a while, it would seem!' _I thought.

I suddenly remembered what all I had gone through as a child. I had been much younger then her. But I could still understand how she felt.

'_Hang in there, sweetie. I'll get you to someplace safe!' _I thought.

Then I gently laid her back down and I ran over and grabbed her backpack. I threw it up on one shoulder. Then I ran back over to her. I gently scooped her up in my arms. She was a lot lighter then she looked.

'_Probably because she hasn't eaten in a while!' _I thought, looking down at the unconscious Tiger in my arms.

Then I stepped away from the pond and took off running. To the Jade Palace!

I sprinted towards the palace, as fast as I could. Knowing that this poor girls life might be in my paws. If she didn't get the rest and nourishment that she needed, she could die! And I wasn't about to let them happen!

There aren't many White Tigers around these parts anymore. And I wasn't about to lose another!

'_Perhaps now that there's another one of us. We just might have a chance!' _I thought, as I looked down at the young Tiger, cradled in my arms.

I soon made it to the bottom steps that led to the palace. I was panting heavily.

Before I found this girl. I had already had a run in with Fung and his gang. So I was very tried. And running all the way back to the Jade Palace. Carrying a Tiger, (light as she may be), and whatever else she had in this backpack. Wasn't the way to get my strength back up.

'_I'll _never_ make it up those steps in time! Unless…'_

My thoughts began to drift to something I had forgotten that I had found. A secret path up to the palace.

I quickly jumped over the steps, to the side where the bushes started. I pushed them aside. And just as I remembered. There was a secret path up to the top! I didn't know if anyone else knew about it. But it sure helped in a situation like this!

I started running up the path, as quickly as I could. By the time I had reached the top. I was heavily out of breath. But I couldn't stop now. This girl needed my help. I pushed onward. I knew by the time of day, where to look for my friends.

I needed to look in the Training Hall!

Master Shifu has been having us do late training practices, before dinner. I quickly made my way there and pushed the door open with my back. I could her Master Shifu call the others to halt. Then I heard Leon.

"Hey Shad! How'd look out go?" he asked.

I turned around and saw the look of surprise on their faces, when they saw I was holding this girl. I was still panting hard. I was so tried. I felt my legs shaking.

Then I dropped down on my knees, still trying to catch my breath. Leon and the others ran over to me.

"Shadow, what happened? Are you alright?" Leon demanded.

I nodded my head. I was to tried to speak. Then Shifu came up.

"Shadow, who is this?" he asked, pointing to the tigress in my arms.

"I... *pant, pant* I'm not sure. But she needs *pant* help!" I said, through my panting.

Shifu nodded once. "Tigress. Po; take our guest back to the barracks! And make sure that at least one of you stays with her, until we know if she's going to be alright! Shadow; come with me. I want to hear what happened and how you found her!" Master Shifu said.

I nodded. Then he turned and walked out of the Training Hall.

I carefully gave the unconscious Tiger to Tigress. I knew that she'd take good care of her. Her and Po both. Then Leon helped me to my feet.

I looked around the room. Silver and Blaze were no where in sight.

Then I asked, "Where are-?"  
"Silver and Blaze? Did you forget that they had a play date with their friends?" Leon asked, a grin on his face.

I shook my head and laughed. "How could I? They've been talking about it non stop!" I said, a grin on my face.

Then we left the Training Hall. Hand in hand. I was still out of breath. But I was a little better, since I had the chance to catch my breath.

When we got to Master Shifu's office. I quickly told him what had happened.

"She said that her parents were killed! I don't think she has anywhere else to go." I explained to Master Shifu.

He nodded his head and said, "If she wish's to stay here. She's more then welcome!"

I smiled. "Thank you, Master Shifu!" I said, bowing.

He smiled at me. "Why don't you two go get cleaned up for dinner. I'll stay with our guest, until you're done!" he said.

I grinned happily. "Thank you so much, Master Shifu! I won't be long." I said.

Then Leon and I dashed out of his office.

Leon and I cut through the Open Training Grounds, and headed for the Jade Palace Dinning Hall.

"You know, Shadow. You really gotta stop that..." Leon said.

I stopped and looked at him, then asked, "Stop what?"

He laughed and said, "Bringing home strays!"

I felt my face flush with anger. "Come here, you!" I yelled, as I tackled him to the ground.

We both laughed out loud, as we rolled around on the ground. Finally, we stopped rolling and we laid there on the ground next to each other. Staring at the stars. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you so much, Leon!" I whispered.

He looked at me and smiled. "I love you so much too, Shadow!" he said.

Then he leaned over and brought his lips to mine. We laid there for what seemed like hours. Holding each other and feeling at peace. Something that we rarely found.

Then Leon rose to his feet and pulled me to mine. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Come on. The others will be wondering where we are. And Silver and Blaze will be home soon. So we better get inside!" he said.

I pulled away from him and smiled. "Alright. Let's go!" I said, punching him in the arm, playfully.

Then I dropped down to all fours and took off running at full speed. With Leon hot on my heels. But as I ran towards the palace. I began to wonder.

Who is this girl? Where did she come from? And just what is she doing here?

**And so, there's the next chapter! I sure hope you all liked it! So yeah, please don't forget to, **_**REVIEW!**_** And be sure to check back soon for more!**


	4. My New Home

**Ok. I FINALLY got the time to write the next chapter! I sure hope that you all like it! So yeah. I don't have to much to say, so I'm just gonna hush now!**

_Chapter 3: My New Home  
__My POV:_

I will never ever forget the day, when I realized where I was staying. And who I was staying with!

I'm not really sure how long I was unconscious. But I remember one time when I woke up. I finally realized who all was here.

As I was slowly waking up, I felt someone place a wet cloth on my forehead. I slowly forced my eyes open. I couldn't believe who I saw walking away from my bed. It was Master Shifu!

But he looked troubled. I wasn't sure why, but then again. He _always _seems troubled about _something_!

Then I saw the door to my room open and in stepped a White Tiger. The same one that I met earlier!

I couldn't catch what they were saying. Only bits and pieces. Like...

"No major wounds."  
"Hasn't eaten in quite a while."  
And, "Soon as she's up. We need to get some food in her!"

I guess that they were trying to help me. Then I looked up at the White Tiger. I looked at her kind face. Then I looked closer. I felt my heart begin to race. I couldn't believe it.

'_That White Tiger... that's Shadow!' _I thought.

Not only was I in the world of Kung Fu Panda. But my own fan character was too!

I stared at them for a while. Not wanting to close my eyes. Worried that this was all a dream, and that it would end soon. Then I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me.

I don't know why. But it did. And I was forced to close my eyes. And soon passed out again.

I woke up again, much later. For a slight moment. I thought that I had dreamed everything. That my mama would come walking through the door, telling me to get up. It was time to feed the girls! My wonderful animals. But as I looked around the room. I remembered what had happened. And that they were all gone...

I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks. I closed my eyes. Trying to forget the horrible memories that still played in my mind. Trying to forget the looks on their faces, as I said my last good bye.

"Hey, are you ok, sweetie?"

I opened my eyes to see Shadow sitting in a chair, beside my bed. I looked away from her. Not wanting her to see me crying.

"*sniffle* I-I miss my mama and daddy!" I said quietly.

My tears began to come faster, as I thought about my parents. Shadow rose to her feet and sat down on my bed.

"Hey. It's ok, sweetie!" she said quietly.

I stared up at her. Then I did the only thing I could. I quickly sat up, grabbed into her, holding her tightly and sobbed into her fur. It just all came out. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I missed them so much, it just all built up inside me, until I couldn't take it anymore.

Shadow hugged me, and gently rocked me back and forth. "Shh... your alright!" she said as she hugged me.

I just continued to cry on her shoulder. "I tried. But I couldn't help them. I wanted to save them! But I couldn't!" I sobbed.

"I know, sweetie. I know. But you need to calm down. Your going to wear yourself out again!" she said quietly.

After a few minutes, my sobs soon quieted down. Until I was only shedding a few tears.

"There. You feel better now?" she asked, as she reached up and wiped away my tears.

I nodded and said, "I'm... I'm sorry about that... I just..."  
"I understand. You've been through a lot!" she said, smiling at me.

I hung my head. I was still very upset about my parents. Everything was different now. They were gone. Then Shadow broke the silence, that had fallen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

I looked up at her and nodded quickly.

She smiled and said, with a little laugh, "Ok. I'll be right back!"

Then she got up from the bed and walked out of the room. I sat there. Trying to figure out how I would explain where I came from.

I looked around the room. I saw my backpack, hanging on the back of a chair. I reached up, and felt for the locket around my neck.

When my, well, _paw _grasped around it. I popped it open. I saw myself and my parents. Then I noticed that it had two sides. On one side. Was the picture I saw the day of the fire. On the other side. It was still us. But we where all White Tigers. I smiled in disbelief as I closed it.

Then Shadow walked back in. Carrying a big bowl, filled with dumplings. She walked over and handed it to me, I quickly grabbed it from her and scarfed it down in, 40 seconds flat.

"My, my. You _were _hungry!" Shadow said with a laugh.

I licked my lips and nodded my head. "I was. Thank you, Shadow!" I said.

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "How do you know my name?"  
"Um... well, everybody knows you!" I replied. Hoping she'd buy it.

She stared at me for a moment, then nodded her head. I let out a quiet sigh in relief. Then she sat down in the chair, again.

"So. Since you know my name. It would be nice to know yours!" she said.

I hadn't thought that far ahead. What would I tell her? I couldn't really say, Sara. Not exactly a name you'd expect from a White Tiger! Then I remembered the fan character I had in my backpack. She was based off me _completely_. I could use her name. I looked up at the feline.

"Rose... my name is, Rose." I said quietly.

She smiled kindly at me. "That's a very pretty name!" she said.

I smiled back at her.

And from that moment on. I've been known as, Rose...

**Ok, finally got time to write the next chapter! Hope you like it! I sure am having fun with this story! And I am SO looking forward to what happens next in this story! I can't wait until we get to NEW chapters! You guys aren't gonna believe what happens! So yeah. LATER!**


	5. Has She Something To Hide?

**WHOO! Another chapter tonight! I'm on a ROLL! WOOT, WOOT! Sorry. Just happy to be getting this story up! Super excited about new chapters and all. So yeah, gonna shut up, my endless talking and let you get to reading!**

_Chapter four: Has She Something To Hide?_

Shadow and Rose talked with each other for while. Shadow asked Rose questions about herself. And the more questions Rose answered. The more curious Shadow got.

In every way. Rose mirrored Shadow! The way she talked. Acted. Ever her looks. Other then the markings on their faces, and the fact that Rose was slightly shorter then her. They could be twins!

"Well. You know about me. And I know about you! But what I don't know. Is where you _really _came from!" Shadow said.

Rose cocked her head to the side. "W-what do you mean?" Rose asked.

She was afraid to tell Shadow where she really was from. They all might think she was some, crazy person!

"If you're as much like me as it seems. Then I can tell you're not telling the whole truth. You're not lying to me. But you're not giving me the whole story!" Shadow said.

Rose hung her head and said quietly, "You wouldn't believe me..."

Shadow smiled. "I've been through enough in my life to know what to believe and what not to!" she said.

Rose just sat there in her bed. "I-I'll tell you when everyone can hear!" she said.

Shadow nodded her head. "Well. Here's another question for you. Do you know how to do, Kung Fu?" she asked.

Rose hadn't thought about that one!

"I don't know. I've been teaching myself some moves. But... I don't know if I'm that good!" Rose replied.

Shadow smiled and said, "Well. If you're up to it. We could test you and see how good you are!"

Rose thought for a moment. Then slowly nodded her head. "Ok. I'll try!" she said.

Shadow smiled. Then Rose pushed the covers back and crawled out of bed. Then she and Shadow walked to the Training Hall. Rose wasn't at _all_ surprised by the way it looked, she'd seen Kung Fu Panda, _so _many times. She smiled as she took it all in.

"So. What do you want to do first?" Shadow asked.

Rose looked around the room. Then she saw the Fiery Field of Death.

Her body tensed and her eyes grew wide with fear. Shadow placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"It's ok. You don't have to take on the Field right now. You can wait!" she said.

Rose nodded her head, and tore her eyes away from the Field.

"Well let's see. Why don't you start with something easy!" Shadow suggest.

Rose looked at her and cocked her head. "Like what?" she asked.

Shadow laughed. "How about you spar me!" she said.

Rose stared at her, dumbfounded. "B-but. I can't spar _you_! You're _amazing_! You'd wipe the floor with me!" Rose stuttered.

Shadow just laughed. "I'll go easy on you. I promise. Now, come on!" Shadow said, grabbing her paw and dragging her out to an open spot in the Training Room.

"Now then. Get ready to fear the shadow's!" Shadow said. A grin on her face.

Then they bowed to each other and got into their fighting stance. Which was amazingly. The same stance.

A crouch, with one paw in front of their face. The other above their head. Claws extended. Ready to strike.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then attacked.

Shadow was the first to make a move. But Rose saw it coming. Because she had invented it.

Shadow Escape.

Rose quickly jumped into the air and back flipped away from Shadow. She landed on the floor and gasped in surprise.

'_How did I _do _that?' _Rose thought in surprise.

'_How did she _do _that?' _Shadow thought, staring at the White Tiger in front of her.

Then Rose looked up at Shadow and attacked. But Shadow also saw it coming.

It was a Round House Kick, followed by an Upper Kick.

It was one of Shadow's signature moves.

She quickly blocked it. Then they both jumped back. Both of them stood there, panting hard. They stared at each other in shock. It was like they knew each other's moves!

"But... how?" they both said, at the same time.

Though neither had an answer.

"That was... very impressive, Rose! I've never met a fighter, who could guess my next move!" Shadow said.

'_But that's because I created you!' _Rose thought.

Shadow smiled and bowed to Rose. Rose began to do the same. When her head started to pound and it hurt badly. Her paws flew up to her temples and she fell down on her knees.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Shadow asked, running over to her.

"I... I don't know. My head hurts! Like someone's taken a sledge hammer to it! And... I'm really tired." Rose said quietly.

"Hmm. A spar like that, shouldn't have caused this!" Shadow said.

Rose' paws were shaking, badly. As was she! She closed her eyes. She was near to tears, the pain was so excruciating. Shadow knelt down next to her and gently rubbed her shoulder. Trying to comfort her in some way.

Then Shadow did what any mother would do. She gently lifted Rose up into her arms. Letting Rose lay her head on her shoulder. And she carried her back to her room.

But what was unknown to both of them. Was that Master Shifu had been watching them, the whole time.

'_I must talk to Shadow about this girl! Facial markings; tiredness; strategies; White Tiger; and came out of no where! It's her. It _has_ to be. There is no other explanation. She _is_ the, Elemental Leader! The one who will lead the greatest army China has ever known. And the one who will save us from the darkness, that is to spread through out the land!' _Shifu thought.

Then he watched as Shadow, slowly walked away from the Training Hall. Carrying the White tigress, gently in her arms...

**Whoa ho! What a twist! Am I right? But yeah. If you thought THAT was good! Just you wait. I've got some ****MIND BLOWING ****twists, coming soon! So yeah. Please, review and check back soon for more!**


	6. Hidden Secret's!

**Ok, time for the next chapter! I'm trying to work hard on this story, because I REALLY want to post the chapters that NO ONE has seen yet. So yeah. Hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter five: Hidden Secret's!_

Shadow walked through the halls of the Student Barracks. She carefully carried Rose back to her room. She could feel Rose beginning to get heavier in her arms.

'_She's getting sleepy!' _Shadow thought, a smile on her face.

Caring for Rose reminded her of caring for her own children. She could hear Rose sniffling, she knew that she was hurting badly. Pretty soon, Shadow made it to Rose' room. She walked in and sat her down on her bed. Rose had a few small tears on her face. Shadow bent down and gently wiped them away.

"How is your head feeling?" Shadow asked Rose.

Rose' lips trembled as she replied quietly, "It still hurts!"

Shadow smiled caringly at her. "Why don't you lie down for a while. It might make it feel better!" she said.

Rose nodded and laid back on her bed. Shadow watched her for a moment.

"It's a little better. But it still hurts really bad!" Rose said.

Shadow was silent, as she thought for a moment. Then she rose to her feet. Rose cocked her head a little, as Shadow began to walk to the door.

"You stay here and get some rest. I'll go make you some hot tea, that should help with your head!" Shadow said.

Rose smiled at her. Then Shadow walked out of Rose' room. She slowly made her way to the kitchen. Thinking about her friends, her husband and her children. They had all gone into town, because Fung and his gang had decided to try out a shoplifting spree!

Master Shifu had told Shadow to stay behind and watch over Rose, while everyone else dealt with Fung and his group of robbers.

Shadow smiled at the thought of her family. She knew how happy her children were, to be able to help with the fight. She walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the stove. Then she walked over and gathered some wood from next to the stove. She carefully threw the wood into the fire place and set a kettle on top, to boil some water for the tea.

She reached up into one of the cabinets, above the stove and pulled out a black kettle. When suddenly, her ears perked up. She smiled.

"Can I help you, Master Shifu?" she asked. Not evening turning her head around.

Master Shifu stood in the door way; baffled. He hadn't made a single sound, when walking down the hall.

"I will _never_ understand how you can do that!" he said, walking into the kitchen.

Shadow smiled and then pointed to her ears. "It help's that I have high pitched hearing!" she replied.

Master Shifu just smiled and shook his head in amazement. Then he walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. Shadow watched him, curiously.

"Shadow. There is something I must speak with you about!" he said.

Shadow turned to look at him. Then she walked over and joined him at the table.

"What is it?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "I need to talk to you about this girl. First off. What is her name?" he asked.

"Rose!" Shadow replied.

"Hmm... alright. How is she feeling?" he asked.

"Well. Not to good at the moment. Her head is hurting very badly and she's very tired!" Shadow said.

Master Shifu nodded his head, slowly. "And where is she from?" he asked.

"Well. She said that she lived with her parents, until they were killed in a fire in their house. But when I talked with her. I could tell she was trying to hide something. I asked her about it again. And she said she would tell where she was from, when everyone else could hear!" Shadow explained.

"And what about her looks! Are there any marking's on her fur, that stand out?"  
"Yes. Her face! But, why are you asking me all of this?" Shadow asked.

The small Red Panda let out a deep sighed. "Shadow. Have you ever heard of the, Elemental Leader?" he asked.

Shadow nodded her head. "Yes! It is said, that the Elemental Leader will come from a place far, far away. Having the same elemental power, looks and movement's of another elemental warrior!" Shadow said.

Shifu nodded. "That's right. But there is also something else!" he said.

"What? What is it?" Shadow asked. Curiosity bubbled up inside of her.

"It is also said, that the Elemental Leader will have not one, but two names. And that they will be one of the rarest animals, China has ever known. And I _know_ you know what animal that is!" he said.

Shadow gasped quietly. "A White Tiger! Wait; two names; same powers; looks and movement's..." Shadow said quietly, almost to herself.

Shifu nodded his head. Then Shadow looked up at him suddenly.

"You don't think, the Elemental Leader is Rose, do you?" she asked.

Shifu nodded his head again. "I do! She match's everything that the Elemental Leader is supposed to have. So far, at least!" he said.

"But what about the element power? She doesn't seem to have any powers! And... who is she like?" Shadow asked. Though she felt that deep down, she knew.

"Well. We will just have to wait and see. And I do believe that she will mirror you! Everything seems to match up. But for now. Please do not speak of this to her. Or Leon and the others! I would like to talk with you both, alone, later today! Because if she really is the, Elemental Leader. Then that would explain why she is so tired!" Shifu explained.

Shadow cocked her head to the side, in confusion. But then she nodded. Knowing that she shouldn't push it, just yet.

"Alright. I won't say anything. I'll probably stay with her, most of today. Just to make sure that she'll be alright!" Shadow said.

Master Shifu nodded and smiled. "Alright. Then I'll see you both soon!" he said.

Then he rose from his chair and walked out of the room. Shadow stood up and walked back over to the stove. She smiled when the kettle began to 'scream', as she called it. She pulled it off the stove and carefully poured some into a small cup.

Then she held it in her paws and walked back to Rose' room. She opened the door and quietly walked in. She looked to the bed and saw Rose. She smiled at her.

Rose was rolled over on her left side. She had one paw held close to her face. It looked as if she was holding something. And she was smiling! Shadow debated on whether to wake her or not.

But Rose decided that for her. Her eyes slowly flickered open and she smiled up at Shadow.

"Are you feeling any better?" Shadow asked.

Rose nodded her head a little. Shadow smiled. That was a good sign.

"Here's your tea! Maybe it will make you feel _all _the way better." Shadow said.

Rose smiled even more and said, "Thank you, Shadow!"

Shadow smiled at her. Then she walked over and sat down on the bed. She helped Rose sit up and handed her the cup with the tea. Rose drank the tea and smiled.

"It's good! And I normally don't like tea." she said.

Shadow just smiled at her. It was all she _could_ do. She couldn't talk to her about what Master Shifu had said. But she still wondered.

Where did she come from? What will happen now? And was she really, the legendary, Elemental Leader?

**Whoo! Finally got the next chapter done! Hope you all liked it. And please don't forget to, **_**REVIEW!**_** Come on, people. I LIVE off of your review! They get me going on writing! So yeah. Check back soon for more!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**WOOT! ANOTHER chapter up tonight! I know, I'm on a roll! And I am LOVING it! So yeah. ENJOY!**

_Chapter six: The Truth Comes Out  
__Rose'/My POV:_

I sat there in my bed, talking with Shadow. She was so pretty. Even more that what I had imagined her to be!

'_Man. Leon sure is a lucky guy!' _I thought. _'I wonder if I'll get that lucky someday and find a guy myself…'_

I stared down at my paws sadly. I always hoped to find true love. But it always seemed to be just out of reach for me.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Shadow asked.

I looked up at her and forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm ok!" I said.

Shadow smiled at me. She was sitting next to me on my bed. Telling me all about her family. Even though I knew everything about them. Even if they didn't know that yet! Then my door opened.

We both looked up and saw Master Shifu walk through the door. We smiled at him. He looked at us, then shut the door behind him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He pulled up a chair and sat down in it. "Rose. I need to ask you a few things!" he said.

I nodded my head.

"And I want you to be honest!" he continued.

"But of course, Master Shifu!" I said.

He nodded and began. "First off. What is your _real_ name?"

I was shocked. I just couldn't believe it! How did he know that Rose wasn't my real name?

"I... um... uh... *sigh* How did you know?" I asked.

Shadow raised her eye brows in slight shock. "You mean, Rose, isn't your real name?" she asked.

I hung my head sadly and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Master Shifu asked.

"B-because I was afraid that you would kick me out!" I said quietly.

Shadow frowned. And then cupped my chin in her paw and made me look at her. She had a kind and understanding smile on her face.

"We would _never _do that!" she said.

I looked down again, sadly and sighed. "I guess that I was just so happy to have a home. That I was afraid I might lose it!" I said, looking up at them.

"I can understand what it's like to want a home so badly. Don't worry. _This_ is your home! We won't _ever _kick you out!" Shadow said.

I knew what she meant and I knew how she felt. I smiled and nodded.

I sighed and said, "My real name is, Sara!"

Master Shifu nodded his head. "And where are you from?" he asked.

This was the one question that I had been dreading.

"*sigh* I'm from a place called Earth! It's pretty much like here. But there. I'm what you call a Human. We're a lot like… say Tigers! But we don't have claws, fur, sharp teeth or a tail! We walk and run of two legs. And we do things a LOT differently there, then here!" I explained.

Shadow and Master Shifu stared at me in wonder. Neither of them knowing what to say.

"But then why are you a White Tiger and not this… Human?" Shadow asked.

"That's what _I'd_ like to know! I guess, that maybe when I left my world and came to yours. It somehow changed me!" I said.

"Hmm… well. This could explain why you're hurting so much and are so tired!" Master Shifu said.

I looked at him, very puzzled. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well. You are not used to this body, correct?" Master Shifu asked.

I nodded my head. Still not following him.

"Then your body is trying to adjust and get used to doing things differently!" he explained.

What he said made sense. I just hoped that was all.

"But then… why was I brought here?" I asked.

"It is said that a legendary warrior will come from a far, far away land! One that will defeat an evil that is soon to arise. And we believe that it is you! We believe that you are, the Elemental Leader. The one who will lead the greatest army China has ever know. And will defeat the evil uprising!" Master Shifu said.

I stared at him in shock. My mouth gapping. I just couldn't believe what he had said.

"Y-you're joking, right? I could barely win a fight with my mama. Let alone win a fight againstsome _evil _person!" I cried out.

Master Shifu simply smiled at me. "That is why we will train you! You will become a great Master!" he said.

I was still shocked. But I felt a smile, crossing my maw.

"You mean. I get to train under you?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Not me. You will be trained by the one person who is just like you in every way. Shadow is your Master!" he said.

Now it was Shadow's turn to be shocked. ""M-me? You want _me _to train her?" she asked.

Master Shifu nodded and smiled. Shadow was at a loss for words.

"I-I don't know _what_ to say. Thank you, Master!" she said, bringing a fist to an open palm and bowing her head.

He smiled at her. Then he looked to me again. "Well. Now that we have things cleared up. What do you want us to call you by? Sara or Rose?" he asked.

I thought about that one for a moment. "I think, I'd like to stay, Rose. I really like it! And I think it fits me better then Sara, now!" I said.

He nodded his head. "Then it's settled, Rose" he said.

Then I saw a small frown cross his face. Then he asked, "Rose. Where did you get that locket?"

I reached up to grasp my locket in my paw. "It was supposed to be a gift for me. But my parents never got the chance to give it to me. I found it in the ashes of my house! And I just kept it as a memory of them. Why? Is something wrong?" I asked.

Master Shifu just stared at it. "I'm not sure. I think I need to look in the scroll room. Shadow. I believe that the others will be coming home soon. Perhaps you should get Rose a fresh change of clothes and go meet them by the front door. They'll want to know about her!" Master Shifu said.

Shadow nodded her head and smiled. "You should fit into my clothes, Rose!" she said.

Then she rose from my bed and dashed out the door.

"Rose. May I see your locket?" Master Shifu asked.

I nodded my head and took off my locket. Then I handed it to him. He studied it closely. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad.

"I have never seen a locket like this before. But it reminds me of something… very interesting! Here you are, Rose. Don't lose it!" he said, handing my locket back to me.

I nodded as I held it tightly in my paws. I held it close to my chest. Not wanting to even _think _that I would lose it.

"Now then. I'll leave you be. I'll see you soon!" he said.

Then he rose from his chair and left me alone.

I opened my paws and looked at my locket. He wasn't the only one who hadn't seen a locket like this before. It wasn't like most lockets that are heart shaped or ovals. No; this one, was in the shape of a Tigers head, with gems studded into it. Very rare indeed!

I smiled. It was very important to me. Then Shadow walked back into my room.

"Alright. I brought a few different things for you to try. So lets get busy!" she said as she laid the clothes on my bed.

I smiled as crawled on top of the covers and sat on my knees. Then I started to go through them.

'_This is gonna be fun!' _I thought as I rummaged through the pile.

Unaware of the journey I would soon be going on. Or all the people I would soon meet…

**Ok, next chapter done! And I promise. I'm almost to the new chapters! WHOO! So yeah. Please don't forget to review and to check back soon for more!**


	8. Introduction Time!

**Whoo! Finally got time to get a new chapter up! Ok so it's not 'NEW'. But... *drum roll* NEW CHAPTER, NEXT TIME! WHOO! Sorry. Excited. So yeah. Enjoy!**

_Chapter seven: Introduction Time!_

As Rose dug through the clothes, that were laying on the bed; Shadow watched her. A broad smile on her face. Rose really _did_ remind her of herself!

Finally, Rose picked out a shirt and a pair of pants. Shadow smiled and stepped out of the room.

She could hear Rose shuffling around in the room, as she changed into her new clothes. The Rose said she could come back inside. Shadow walked into her room and smiled at her.

Rose had picked out a, short sleeved shirt, that was blue with gold stars on it and a black sash that went from her left shoulder, down around her waist. And she wore black pants with gold on the end.

Shadow smiled at her and said, "You look great!"

Rose smiled wide. "Thanks Shadow!" she replied.

"Well. If you're ready to go. Then let's go meet the others by the front door!" Shadow said.

Then she turned and walked out the door. Rose followed after her.

"I guess I'm as ready as I can be!" Rose replied quietly.

Shadow led her through the many halls, of the Student Barracks And on their way, they past by the scroll room. Inside, was the small Red Panda, Master Shifu.

"Ah! Here it is..." Master Shifu said to himself, as he found the scroll he was looking for.

He sat down at a small table, that was in the scroll room and unrolled the scroll, out onto the table.

'_Hmm. This is just as I thought. I must speak with Shadow about this!' _he thought.

Then he stood up and returned the scroll, to it's place on the shelf. Then he turned and was about to walk out of the room, when he passed one scroll, on a shelve, that was marked, _'EL: More Of Them'._

He stopped and stared at it. Then, out of pure curiosity, picked it up, unrolled it and read it.

His eyes slowly widened in shock, as he did. Then he rolled the scroll back together and hurried off to find Shadow.

*Top of the Jade Palace steps*

Shadow and Rose stood at the top of the palace steps. They were waiting for the rest of the Jade Palace residents to return. Rose was slightly nervous about meeting them, but she was willing to try and make friends.

"D-do you think they'll like me?" Rose asked.

Shadow turned to her and laughed. "Of course they will!" she said.

Rose looked at the ground. Shadow turned to face her. "Why wouldn't they, Rose? You're great!" she told her.

Rose forced a shy smiled. "I guess. But not as great as you!" she said, punching Shadow's arm playfully.

Then they both laughed. They smiled at each other, then their ears perked up.

"You hear that?" Rose asked.

Shadow smiled. "I sure do. But how can you?" she asked.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I guess since you can, I can too!" she said.

Shadow nodded her head and smiled. Then Silver and Blaze came bounding up the stairs and right into Shadow. They tumbled to the floor, all of them laughing.

"Mama, it was _SO _awesome! We got to beat up bad guys!" Silver cried out happily.

Blaze nodded her head excitedly, in agreement. Shadow laughed. Then Leon, Po and the Five walked up the steps. Rose stood back, a bit. Not wanting to interfere with them.

"Come here, you two!" Leon said, wrapping his arms around Silver and Blaze's waist and pulling them off of Shadow.

They both laughed out loud. Shadow grinned, then got up and walked over to Rose. She smiled reassuringly at her.

"Everyone. This is Rose. She'll be staying here with us!" Shadow said, a smile on her face.

Everyone welcomed her with open arms. Rose smiled at them. She felt so at home, from that welcome.

"So, how old are you, Rose?" Blaze asked.

"I'm seventeen!" Rose replied.

Blaze stared at her for a moment. Then smiled wide. "Cool!" she said.

Rose smiled at her. Blaze reminded her of herself. She was ready to help, but she was still a tough fighter.

"And there are some, 'other', interesting things that you all should know about Rose!" Shadow said.

"Like what?" Tigress asked her.

"Like where she is from!"

They all turned around and quickly bowed. "Master Shifu!" they all said in unison. Even Rose.

"Rose. Why don't you tell the others about where you came from. I need to speak with Shadow!" Shifu said.

Rose nodded her head and smiled.

"I say we should do it over a snack!" Po said, with a grin on his face.

The others laughed. Then they headed for the kitchen. Silver and Blaze bounced around Rose. She just smiled at them and all their energy.

"Shadow. Come with me, please!" Master Shifu said, walking off.

Shadow quickly followed him into his office.

"What's wrong?" she asked, after closing the door.

"Have you noticed the locket that Rose is wearing?" the Red Panda asked.

Shadow nodded her head. "Yes. It's very pretty! Why, what's wrong with it?" she asked.

"It reminded me of something. So I decided to look into it. And it would seem that I was right. Rose is wearing the missing locket of, Shashawna!" Shifu said, seriously.

Shadow cocked her head to the side, in pure confusion. "I've never heard of it!" she said.

Shifu sighed and motioned towards an empty chair. Shadow walked over and took a seat.

"The locket went missing many, many years ago. It belonged to the emperors daughter. She was the kindest Tiger of her time. Then one day. She met her true love. A Tiger named, Yohan. They were soon married. And soon, she was expecting a child. It was almost time for them to be crowned, king and queen over all the land, when tragedy struck. A battle between two sides. Tigers and Lions. And after it ended. The Tigers came out the victors. But their victory had a great price. In the end of the great battle. Shashawna was hurt badly. And in turn. She lost her baby!" Shifu explained.

Shadow gasped quietly. As a mother and what she'd been through. She understood what it was like to lose your child.

"Wh-what happened after that?" she asked after a moment.

"Shashawna was very upset. And in the end. She died of a broken heart. Her husband took on his role of king; alone. But he swore _never_ to marry again! To honor his wife; he took her locket and wore it around his neck, always. One side had a picture of her. The other side was left empty. In honor of his unborn child. Then before to long, war broke out again. And in the end. The locket was lost and never seen again. Until now!" Shifu explained.

"But what does that have to do with, Rose?" Shadow asked.

"It is said, that whoever wears the locket. Will have great pain and suffering brought upon them. But if they are strong. They will come out the victor of their fight. I'm not sure if it is true. But I guess that we will find out soon!" he said.

Shadow nodded and then she rose from the chair and started for the door.

"Oh and Shadow. I have one other thing I'd like to talk with you about!" Master Shifu said.

She stopped, turned and looked back at him.

"When I was leaving the scroll room. I came across this. And I thought you might want to look at it!" he said, handing Shadow the scroll, he had found.

She opened it and began to read. Her eyes widened in shock as she did.

"I-Is this really true?" she asked, looking up from the scroll.

"I don't know. But if it is. Then we are going to have a _lot_ of guest staying here with us!" Master Shifu said.

Shadow nodded and gave him back the scroll. She smiled, then she headed for the kitchen.

She walked in and saw that Rose was sitting at the table. Laughing at everyone's jokes. Just like she had lived here in the Jade Palace, all of her life.

'_When she finds this out. It's going to change her life forever. Even more so, then it's already been changed!' _Shadow thought. _'Not only the thing about her locket. But what was in that scroll too!'_

Rose looked up at Shadow and smiled. Shadow smiled back at her. How would she tell her that she was going to have more pain in her life. More then she could bare. And that she was not the only one of her kind. She was not the only Elemental.

And she was not the only Human...

**WHOO! Haha, WHAT a twist, right? Where ANY of you, expecting that one? Huh, huh? Sorry. I'm just SO excited to have this posted! So yeah. New chapters will be next and I hope you all like them. And please don't forget to. **_**REVIEW!**_


	9. A New Guest!

**Alright! Let's get on to a... NEW CHAPTER! WHOO! Sorry. Just REALLY happy about this. So yeah. Can NOT wait to see what you all think. So yeah. Enjoy!**

_Chapter eight: A New Guest!  
__Unknowns POV:_

I leapt from my bed, as my alarm started to blare to life. I quickly dressed, ate a fast breakfast and rushed out the door. Car keys in hand.

I jumped into my car and took off down the rode. I drove along happily. Trying to get to work on time. As I drove, I listened to the radio play.

I smiled to myself. _'I wonder if Sara and her mom will be coming to McAlister's today...?' _I thought.

Through my job, I had gotten to know Sara and her mom. Who had been elected, City Council Member, where they lived. It was really cool! It was so nice, getting to know them. They were a really nice family.

Suddenly, a squirrel jumped out on the rode. I hit the brakes hard. I rolled down my window and stuck my head out. The silly squirrel ran across the rode and onto the other side. I laughed as I began to drive again.

Then I saw a strange light in the bushes on the right side of the rode. Curiosity got the better of me, and I pulled my car over and went to check it out.

I stepped out of my car. Grabbing my cell phone as I did. And I walked into the bushes.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out.

No one answered. I walked further. When a bright light suddenly came out of nowhere. I closed my eyes and tried to block it out. Then I tried to open them again. But everything went black.

I woke up a while later.

"Oh. Where am I?" I asked myself.

I sat up and rubbed my head with my hand. Though my hand wasn't a hand anymore. It was a wing!

"Wait. _What_?" I exclaimed. Looking at my, now, wings.

I quickly jumped up and ran over to a small puddle. I looked at myself. "Oh my gosh… I'm a _hawk_!" I cried out.

I looked at myself. My eyes wide with shock. I just couldn't believe it. Was I dreaming? Or was this real?

"Yeah you are. Now will you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!"

I spun around to see a small Ground Hog, pop out of a hole.

"And I would be quite happy if you didn't eat me!" he said. I could tell he wasn't to happy.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just... i-it's a shock!" I stammered.

He huffed. "Whys that? What did you think you were? A Swan?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

I really didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. But it would seem that I'm lost!" I said. Hoping that maybe he could point me towards someone, who knew what had happened to me. And who could help me as well.

The Ground Hog sighed. "I say, try the Jade Palace. Their good folks. They'll help you out ! It's a half days journey that way!" he said, pointing towards the east.

"Thank you, kind sir!" I said.

He shook his head, before he jumped back down into his hole.

I looked at my new wings. _'I guess I should try to fly...' _I thought.

I spread my wings and took off. I 'crash landed' a few times, before I finally got the hang of it.

'_Man. What has happened to me. Where am I? And why am I a Hawk?' _I thought, as I flew along.

Then I thought of something. I quickly and as carefully as I could, landed on the forest floor. Then I felt in the pockets of my pants. I soon found what I was looking for; my cell phone. Though. It was different. There wasn't a place to plug a charger in. Instead. It looked like it was charged by the sun!

I looked at it funny. But then opened it up and tried to get online. Amazingly, it worked! I quickly opened up Google and searched the 'Jade Palace'. It soon pulled up, 'Kung Fu Panda'.

'_This is that thing that, Sara talks about so much!' _I thought.

I looked at a few more things about, Kung Fu Panda. Then I closed my phone.

'_So… I'm in Kung Fu Panda! Now the question is. Is this a nightmare? Or a dream come true?' _I thought. Then I took to the skies again. _'And if it is a nightmare. Then how do I wake up from it?'_

I continued onward, until I saw a jade green building in the distance.

'_That must be the Jade Palace!' _I thought, as I continually flapped my wings.

'_I can see where they got the name!' _I thought. Quite amused with the joke I had made.

When I got closer. I saw two White Tigers walking out the front door. I landed on the roof, above them. Trying to catch my breath. Then I heard one begin to talk.

"What do you mean, I'm not the only one?" the shorter of the two, asked.

"I mean just that!" the other replied.

The one who had spoken first, reminded me of someone. But who...?

"But Shadow. How is it that I'm not the only Human?" the first one who spoke asked.

'_Wait a minute... did she say... Human? And wait. I know that voice...' _I thought.

Then I quickly flew down in front of them. They both gasped in surprise. I looked up at the White Tiger who had spoken first. She stared at me. Surprise written on her face.

'_It _is_ her!' _I thought, as I began to smile.

"Who are you?" the other Tiger asked.

I looked at her, then back to the other White Tiger.

"I'm a friend of hers!" I said, pointing to the surprised White Tiger.

She cocked her head in confusion and surprise. "Who _are _you?" she asked me.

I let out a laugh and smiled. "Don't you recognize me, Sara?" I asked.

She gasped as she looked me in the eye. "H-Hutch?" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her. _'Well. At least there's _someone _I know here!' _I thought as I smiled at her and she stared at me...

**Ok. So what do you think of THAT? I sure hope you all are liking it! I know I am! And just wait until you see the next few chapters! And yes. What was said about Hutch is true. He is my friend! And as the story goes. I'll tell you all more what he looks like. So yeah. Hope you liked it and please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. A Familiar Face

**Whoo! New chapter! Alright, I hope you all like it and all. So yeah. Enjoy it, all!**

_Chapter nine: A Familiar Face  
__Rose'/My POV:_

I stood there, staring at the Hawk before me. I just couldn't believe it. In all my life, I never would have thought it was possible.

"I-is it really you?" I asked the hawk.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. It's me!" he said.

Then I ran to him and hugged him. "I can't believe you're here too!" I cried.

"And what about you? What are _you_ doing here?" Hutch asked me.

"Well. It seems to be that I'm this, Elemental Leader, that they've been waiting for. So I'm going on this _huge_ adventure to stop some evil dude! Or something like that." I explained.

Hutch whistled. "Wow! I've been wondering where you've been. I haven't seen ya at McAlister's in _ages_!" he said.

I looked down at the ground sadly. Coming here, hadn't been my only reason for not coming.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"I-I've only been here a day or so. The reason we haven't been coming is because... my parents were killed in a fire..." I said, still staring at the ground.

Hutch gasped quietly. "Oh, Sara. I'm so sorry!" he said.

I nodded. "I know. Everyone is. But… what _are_ you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know! I was driving to work. When I saw this weird light in some bushes. I went to go check it out. And I somehow ended up here!" he explained.

I smiled at him. I still couldn't believe he was here to. This adventure had just gotten even better.

"Ahem!"

I turned to see Shadow staring at us. Curiosity was in her eyes.

"Who is this, Rose?" she asked. I smiled.

"Shadow. This is one of my friends from Earth, Hutch! Hutch, this is, Shadow!" I said.

"Pleased to meet you!" Hutch said, sticking out his wing to shake her paw.

"Same here!" she said.

I smiled. The Hutch looked at me. "Wait... did she just call you... Rose?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I thought; new look; new name!" I explained.

He laughed. "Well, I think I'll stick with 'Hutch'!" he said, smiling wide.

"Hey, Shad! Where are those almond cookies we got? Hey! Who's this?" Leon asked, walking outside to join us.

Soon everyone else came out as well. They were all asking about Hutch.

"Everyone. This is my friend, Hutch! He's a friend of mine from Earth!" I explained.

They all welcomed him with open arms. Master Shifu stayed back a little and watched us. I could see he was thinking about something.

"Leon. Why don't you and the rest of the boys show Hutch around and make sure to find him a room!" Master Shifu said.

Leon nodded. "Alright then, let's go!" he said.

They all smiled and ran off. I grinned as I watched them leave. I still couldn't believe there was someone I knew here.

"Mama, aunt Tigress, aunt Viper! Can we go train now?" Silver and Blaze asked, as they came running through the front door.

They all laughed. "Alright! Are you coming too, Rose?" Shadow asked, looking over at me.

I shook my head. "Nah! I'm just gonna... look around!" I said.

She smiled and then ran off after the others. I saw Master Shifu walk into the Hall of Heroes. I quickly followed after him.

"Master Shifu! Can I talk with you for a moment?" I asked, when I had caught up with him.

"Yes, Rose? What is it?"  
"Well. I was wondering. When you said that I was the, Elemental Leader. Does that mean that I have elemental powers?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well. We think that you might!" he said.

I gasped. I couldn't believe that I might have them too!

"Um. Well what might they be? And how would you know?" I asked.

"We would know because the, Elemental Leader, is said to mimic an Elemental Warrior. For you. That's Shadow!" he explained.

I began to think. "So... if I mimic Shadow. Then... I would have Water powers!" I said, a wide smile on my face.

This was simply a dream come true! I just loved the water and I had always wanted Water powers.

"Yes. That was our thoughts too. But what _I'm _wondering about is, will you have _all _of her powers as well!" he said.

I nodded. Then I began to think about her powers. She has _so_ many, I could never keep count.

"Well. I guess we'll find out the answer to that question, soon enough!" Master Shifu said.

I nodded. "I guess so…" I said quietly.

Then he stopped walking. I could see a smile on his face. "Well. How about we test some of your skills!" he said.

I cocked my head. "Waddya mean?" I asked.

He grinned mysteriously. "Come with me, young one!" he said.

Then he took off running, towards the huge front doors.

'_Whoa! For an old guy. He sure can _move_!' _I thought, as I took off running, after him.

Surprisingly. I was able to keep up quite easily! We ran along, neither of us, saying a word. Then he led me to The Pool of Sacred Tears. He walked over to the pool of water and sat down, cross-legged beside it.

I stood back. Not sure what he was planning. Then he turned and tapped the ground beside him with, Master Oogway's staff. I walked over to him and sat down

"Now then. I want you to considerate on the water. Make a form of some sort with it!" he said.

I widened my eyes, like he was crazy.

"B-but…" I stammered.

"No buts!" he said firmly.

I sighed. "Ok. I'll try!" I said.

He watched me for half a moment. Then he popped me on the leg with his staff.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, as I rubbed my leg.

"Not 'try'. Do or do not. There is no 'try'!" he said, smiling.

'_Who is he? Master Yoda?' _I thought. _'well, he's got the ears for it.'_

Then I shook my head, trying to forget my joke and closed my eyes. Then I thought of a form. I stretched my paws out in front of me and held them there. The water slowly began to ripple. Then it shot skyward, making a perfect rose. Then it fell back into the small lake.

Master Shifu smiled. "It would seem that we were right about your power!" he said.

I just grinned uncontrollably. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into. But I would _not _let them down. I had failed to save my parents. I would _not_ fail to save my friends!

"Now then. On to the next step!" Master Shifu said.

Then he stood up and walked off. I quickly jumped up and ran after him. Wondering what was to come next…

**Alright! There's the next chapter! Hope you all liked it! And trust me. Things are only going to get CRAZIER! So yeah. Hope you liked and please don't forget to, **_**REVIEW**_**!**


	11. Yet Another?

**Whoo! Time for a new chapter! I sure hope that you like it, everyone! And just remember. You never know what's going to happen next! Be ready!**

_Chapter ten: Yet Another?  
__Unknowns POV:_

'_Ah! I'm gonna be late!' _I thought, as I ran straight for home.

I had been hanging out with some friends of mine and had completely lost track of time. I ran down the sidewalk as fast as my legs would carry me.

'_Man. I hope mom won't be _to_ mad!' _I thought, as I ran up our driveway.

I pulled to a stop at the front door, smoothed out my t-shirt and then opened it and walked in. I walked into the living room and dropped into the nearest chair, to try and catch my breath. I looked up, when my mom walked into the room.

"There you are! Where've you been?" my mom asked me.

"Sorry! I was hanging out with the guys. And I just lost track of time!" I said.

My mom shook her head, but smiled. "Well. Alright. Just don't do it again, without calling us!" she said.

I smiled at her and nodded. "So, what's for dinner?" I asked, as I got comfier in my chair.

"Did you forget? You get to make your _own_ dinner! Your father and I have that meeting, dinner, thing to go to. And your sister is staying at a friends house!" she replied.

I shook my head. I _had_ forgotten about that!

"Well. I guess I could order a pizza or something!" I said.

My mom laughed. "Alright. I'll leave you some money!" she said.

Then she walked out of the room. I jumped up and grabbed one of my game controllers and switched on the system. I played for a while, until I heard my mom calling me.

"We're gone. We'll see you later!" she yelled, as she and dad walked out.

"Bye! Have fun!" I called.

Then went back to my game. But not before ordering myself something to eat! Later, after I ate and got bored with my games. (I'm telling ya! Those computers were cheating!). I headed up to my room. I laid down on my bed. I was bored. And also worried. My sister hadn't heard from Sara in a _long_ time!

Which wasn't like Sara at _all_. She texts my sister _all _the time! Sara is like a little sister to me. And being it's been so long since she's texted. It made me a little worried! I rolled over and grabbed my phone. Nobody had missed me. Then I reached up and grabbed my bamboo flute and started working on another song.

I already showed Sara how I played the, Iron Man theme. She really liked it a lot! So I decided to work on another song to show her.

I was about halfway through my song, when my room suddenly became really bright. I crossed my arms, over my face and tried to block out the light. Then my world went pitch black.

When I woke up. I had a _huge_ surprise waiting for me! I sat up and looked around. I felt my flute and cell phone still in my hands. But, they weren't hands anymore.

'_What happened to me?' _I thought, as I looked myself over.

I couldn't believe it._ 'I'm a... Tiger!' _I thought.

I was _sure _I was dreaming! So reached down I pinched my arm.

"Oww!" I cried out in pain.

Yup. Defiantly _not _dreaming!

'_But where am I? And how come I'm a Tiger?' _I thought, as I began to look around.

Then I saw a small lake in the distance. With a White Tiger running laps around it, while a small Red Panda was timing the laps. Then the Tiger stopped running laps and ran over to the Red Panda.

"*pant* How *pant* was that?" the Tiger asked.

"Hmm... better. But try again!" the Red Panda replied.

Something about this Tiger was... familiar! By their voices, I could tell the Tiger was a female and the Panda was a male. And the female was fairly young.

I crept closer to them and watched them, curiously. Another thing I noted was, they talked! The White Tiger turned and walked back towards the lake. She stopped for a moment, panting quite hard. Then she took off running around the lake again.

But this time while she was running, she tripped on a tree root and fell into the lake. She came back up, gasping for air. She quickly swam over to the shore line of the lake and pulled herself out. Coughing and gasping, still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright, Rose?" the Red Panda asked, running over to her.

She coughed a few more times, then nodded. "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that!" she said.

The small Panda smiled. "You must learn to expect the unexpected!" he said.

She nodded and bowed her head to him. There really _was _something about her that was familiar...

"Well, we should be heading back! Dinner will be ready soon. And the others will be getting worried. And I believe Shadow and Leon bought almond cookies, for after dinner!" the Red Panda said.

'_Shadow? Like the Hedgehog?' _I thought.

The Tiger smiled. "Ok. Let's go!" she said.

Then it hit me. I couldn't believe it! I stepped out of my hiding place and walked over to them. The Tiger looked up at me.

"Can we help you?" the Red Panda asked.

I nodded and then looked at the Tiger. "What's your name?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Rose." she replied slowly.

I smiled. "So. You changed your name? Sara!" I said.

Her eyes grew wide. "T-Tony? Is it really you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me!" I replied.

Then she pounced on me and hugged me.

"I can't believe you're here!" she cried out happily.

"So. It would seem you have another friend from Earth!" the Panda said.

She quickly got off me and helped me to my feet.

"Master Shifu. This is my 'adopted' big brother, Tony!" she said.

I smiled. "Pleasure to meet you!" I said, shaking his paw.

He smiled. "Now, we really must return. We need to tell the others about our new member to the team! Come along, Rose." he said to Sara.

She looked at me. "You coming?" she asked.

I nodded and followed after them. I had nothing better to do!

"So, why the name change?" I asked.

"'Sara' reminded me to much of my parents..." she said.

"Well what happened?" I asked.

I could see tears in her eyes. "Our house caught on fire. They didn't make it out." she said quietly.

I couldn't believe it. "I'm so sorry, um, Rose!" I said.

She smiled. "It's ok. But how on Earth did you get here?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know!" I said.

"Well. I guess we'll just have to figure it out!" she said.

I smiled. This was really going to be interesting...

**Alright, there's the next chapter! And as Tony said. This IS going to be interesting! So yeah, check back soon for more and please don't forget to leave a review. Your reviews tell me how I'm doing! So yeah. Later!**


	12. The Forth Earth Elemental!

**WOOT! Wow, I REEEEEEEEEEEALLY like saying that. Weird. Oh well, here's the new chapter and just. Well. I'm gonna shut up and let you guys get to reading! Enjoy it!**

_Chapter eleven: The Forth Earth Elemental!  
__Unknowns POV:_

'_Ugh... if they don't fire me. I just might _quit_!' _I thought, as I slammed the door to my car closed.

Sometimes I wonder why I stay with this job. But then I always remind myself. It's a job! I just wish my hours were better...

I stuck the keys into the ignition and started for home. But on my way there, I passed by Sara's old house.

Ever since the fire. Nobody had heard from her, or even knew where she was! It really worried me. Sara was different then my other friends. She understood me. Excepted me for who I am! Not like everyone else.

I pulled over and got out of my car. I walked up to the burned down house and just looked around. I was really worried about Sara. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number again. I listened to it ring. Then from the ashes. I heard something. I followed the sound and started to dig through the burned wood. My hand soon grasped around something. I pulled it out and my worry jumped to a new level.

It was Sara's cell phone. And I know for a fact, that she _never_ goes _anywhere_ without it! I unlocked it and looked at her missed calls.

'_Me. Me. Me and more me!' _I thought.

No one, but I, had called her. Not a surprise! What with the way the others treat her! She's like an outcast to them. Almost like me. But they still treat me like one of them. I'm still not sure if that's a good thing! What with how they treat her.

I sighed as I shoved her phone in my pocket and headed back to my car. But on the way back, I saw something shine in the ashes. I bent down, picked it up and brushed it off. It was a gold ring. One I always saw Sara wearing. I think her dad gave it to her. It had a heart, with a smaller heart connected to it. I placed it, in my pocket as well.

'_When she comes back. She'll want it!' _I thought, as I walked back to my car.

Then a bright light suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. I stumbled backwards. Then I tipped on a board. I fell flat on my back and looked up to see the light coming closer. I covered my face with my arms. Trying to block it out. I felt myself fading. Then everything went black...

After a little while, I slowly forced my eyes open and sat up. My head was spinning like _crazy_! I looked around. I was in some sort of forest. I got up and started to brush myself off. But that was when I saw my hands. Which turned out to be paws!

'_Am I an... animal?' _I thought, as I looked over my body.

Then I looked up and saw a large village.

'_Maybe I can find someone, who can help me there!' _I thought, as I started to walk towards it.

I walked into the town and saw that it was filled with all kinds of shops! As I walked through the town. I passed a shop with mirrors. I stopped and looked at myself. I just couldn't believe my eyes.

'_I'm a White Tiger!' _I thought, as I looked myself over.

Though I was slightly different then most White Tigers! At least, my fur pattern was.

"*pant, pant* Master Shifu! Tony! Wait for me! Do you know how hard it is to run in wet fur?"

I looked up and saw a White Tiger run past. She was dripping wet and was panting. I chuckled to myself and walked on.

"Hello! Care to look at my fabric?" a Sheep asked.

I stopped and shook my head. "Oh no! I'm just... looking around!" I said shyly.

The Sheep nodded and moved on to her other customers. I sighed in relief, as I began to walk on.

"B-Brandon?"

I stopped in my tracks and spun around. I hadn't told _anyone _my name here! My eyes scanned the area. Until they fell upon the White Tiger I had seen a few minute's ago. She just stood there, staring at me. Her mouth agape and her eyes wide. She was panting slowly. I narrowed my eyes as I stared back at her. She took a step towards me. I felt my muscles tense, when she did.

"Is it... really... you?" she asked.

I cocked my head to the side, as I stared at her. "Who _are_ you?" I asked.

She stared at me. Her eyes locked with mine. "Hey. It's me!" she said.

I felt my jaw drop in shock. "S-Sara?" I asked, not daring to believe it.

She smiled wide. "It is you, Brandon!" she cried.

Then she jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"But how?" I asked, still in shock.

She pulled back and smiled big at me. "I can't believe it!" she cried.

I just didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe she was here.

"Rose? Where are ya, sis?"

I looked up to see a Tiger come walking into view. He looked around and cocked his head.

"Tony! I'm over here!" Sara yelled, as she got off me and pulled me to my feet.

The Tiger walked up to us. Followed by a small Red Panda.

"Rose, who is this?" the Panda asked.

She smiled. "Master Shifu. Tony. This is another one of my friends from Earth. Brandon!" she explained.

"Wait. Earth? Where are we now? And did he just call you, Rose?" I asked, confused.

She laughed. "It's a _long_ story. Let's head back to the Jade Palace and I'll explain everything!" she said.

The Tiger and Red Panda nodded and then walked off. Sara started after them, then she turned back to me.

"Two things. One; my name is now, Rose. Two; I sure have missed you!" she said, flashing a smile my way.

Then she bounded off after the other two.

'_She... missed me!' _I thought happily, as I chased after her and the others...

**Ok! There is the newest part! Hope you all liked it! And yes, I really do know these people! And if you've got questions about things, just ask in a review or shoot me a PM. Either way. I'm not worried about answering things! If I can't answer it just yet, I'll make sure I let you know. So yeah. Please review and be sure to check back soon for more!**


	13. Explanation time!

**Yes! Time for a new chapter all! I hope you like it and well. Just enjoy!**

_Chapter twelve: Explanation time!_

Master Shifu, Tony, Rose and Brandon soon returned to the Jade Palace. And they were all met with surprised faces of Shadow and Tigress.

"Everyone. We need to have a meeting right away. Tigress, Shadow. Go find the others and tell them to meet us in the Meeting Hall!" Master Shifu said.

Tigress and Shadow placed one fist to an open palm and bowed quickly, while saying, "Yes, Master Shifu!"

Then they both dashed off. Then the small Red Panda turned to Rose.

"Rose. I want you to take Brandon and head down to the Meeting Hall. It's the last door at the end of the hall. Tony. I would like to speak with you, alone!" he said.

The three Tiger's nodded their heads. Then Rose and Brandon ran off. Master Shifu stayed put, looking Tony over.

"Tony. I have to ask you something. If you could choose an elemental power. Any at all. What would it be?" Master Shifu asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "Probably... Lightening!" he replied.

Master Shifu nodded. "That's what I thought. Come with me!" he said.

Then the small Panda turned and walked off, with Tony following close behind.

While Rose and Brandon continued on to the meeting room. Rose laid her paws on the large doors and pushed them open, to reveal a huge table surrounded by lots of chairs. Rose walked towards the end and pulled out a chair. Then she sat down. Brandon taking the seat next to her.

"So. Why the name change?" Brandon asked, turning to face Rose.

Rose sighed. "Well. I've been telling myself that; new look; new name! But to be honest. 'Sara' reminds me to much of mama and daddy!" she said quietly.

Brandon nodded his head slowly. "Well. Maybe I need a new name too!" he said.

Rose looked up at him, confused. "Why? I like Brandon!" she said.

He smiled. "Well. Thank you! But I guess I'm thinking how you are; new look; new name!" he said.

Rose laughed and smiled. "Well what would it be?" she asked.

Brandon shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that. I have _no_ idea!" he said.

They both thought for a moment. Then a sly grin began to creep across Rose' maw. Brandon narrowed his eyes at her, in question.

"I know that look. What have you thought of?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled wide. "How about. Bran'ika!" she said.

Brandon widened his eyes in confusion.

"What? I've never heard of a name like that!" he said.

Rose smiled even more. "It's from, Star Wars! It means, 'Little Brandon' in Mandalorian!" Rose explained. "I actually have learned quite a few words in Mandalorian. Some I probably _shouldn't _know." Rose added, blushing slightly.

Brandon laughed. Even though she had a new look. She was still the same friendly, caring, funny, girl he had known on Earth.

"Well. That name _would_ have fit me better back on Earth! Being you _were_ taller then me, there. But now..." Brandon cut himself off, as he rose from his chair to tower over her.

Rose scoffed. "By a few inch's!" she retorted.

Brandon just laughed. "That was good enough for _you_!" he replied.

They glared at each other. Then they both started laughing.

"Ok. You win! Bran'ika." Rose said, through her laughter.

Brandon, now Bran'ika, smiled. "You better believe it. Rose!" he said.

She smiled at him. Then Shadow walked in, followed by, Leon, Silver, Blaze, Po, the Five and Hutch. They all took their seats. Hutch sitting on the other side of Rose. Those who hadn't met, Bran'ika, eyed him questionly.

"Everyone. This is, Bran'ika! He's a good friend of mine from Earth! And as soon as Master Shifu returns. I'll introduce you to my another one of my friends!" Rose said.

The others nodded and welcomed Bran'ika to the Jade Palace.

*Hall of Heroes*

As Tony walked after Master Shifu, he became very curious as to where the Red Panda was taking him. Before to long, Master Shifu stopped in front of a display case. It had two golden cuffs in it. Shifu unlocked the case and pulled them out. Then he turned to face Tony, holding the cuffs out.

"What are these for?" Tony asked.

Master Shifu smiled. "These will help you with your powers!" he said.

Tony raised an eye brow in confusion. "I don't get it!" he said.

Shifu took the cuffs and snapped them around Tony's wrists. After they were snapped on, they glowed brightly.

Tony grinned. "Cool! These are kinda like, Shadow the Hedgehog's rings!" he said, as he looked them over.

Master Shifu just shook his head. He still wasn't used to all this, 'Earth' talk. Tony looked back at him again.

"I still don't get it!" he said.

Master Shifu sighed. "You will soon. All of you will!" he said.

Then he turned and walked towards the Meeting Hall. With Tony hot on his heels. They both walked in and sat down at the large table.

"Rose. If you will!" Master Shifu said, gesturing towards Tony.

"Everyone. This is my 'adopted' big brother, Tony!" Rose said, with a smile on her face.

Tony smiled, as he sat down next to Hutch. They all welcomed Rose' friends, into their Jade Palace family.

"Now then. I have called you all together, to discuss our new friends. And the powers they all hold!" Shifu said.

The three Tigers and Hawk stared at each other in shock.

"What do you mean? I thought I was the only one with powers!" Rose said.

Master Shifu shook his head. "No. Your friends have them too! Tony has the power over Lightening! Which will be very interesting." Master Shifu said.

Shadow stared down at the table. She knew what he meant. But she was ready to give it a try. Maybe not all people who had Lightening powers, were bad! She was willing to try it, for Rose.

"What about Hutch and Bran'ika?" Rose asked.

Master Shifu looked at her puzzled. "Who?"  
"Oh, Brandon. He's changed his name to, Bran'ika!" Rose explained.

Shifu nodded his head in understanding. "Hutch. Your power is Wind! Bran'ika, is it? Your power is Ice!" Shifu said.

They all looked at each other happily. Grins on each of their faces.

"And also. You are ALL Elementals." Shifu said to them.

"_What_?" Rose, Bran'ika, Hutch and Tony all exclaimed.

"That's right. As are, Shadow, Leon, Silver, Blaze, Tigress and many, _many_ others. You are _all_ a part, of the Elementals!" Shifu said.

Everyone sat there in shock. None of them knew what to say!

"Now then. I have something that I must attend to. You are all dismissed!" Shifu said.

Then he rose from his seat and left the room. He walked into his office and pulled out a few different blank scroll. He quickly wrote a message on each them and gave it to a messenger.

"Take this first one to, Suafu Valley. To a Jaguar named, Thunder! And take the rest, to where I have written on them!" Master Shifu said.

The messenger bowed, took the scrolls and quickly left.

'_The Elementals are almost complete...' _Master Shifu thought, as he walked back inside his office.

*Meeting Hall*

Everyone still sat at the table. The four Earth friends were still quite in shock. They still couldn't believe that they all had powers!

Finally, Shadow broke the silence that had fallen.

"Well. It seems that everyone is quite surprised by this. I know I am. But we still have some things we need to do. Like getting everyone rooms. Bran'ika. Tony. You two come with me and we'll find you some place to sleep!" Shadow said.

"Hutch, perhaps you should head for your room and rest a little. You all should. I'm sure you'll all be training soon!" Leon said.

The three boys nodded their heads.

"And as for us," Tigress said, motioning to Po and the rest of the Five, "We should get some training practice in."

They all nodded in agreement. Even Po agreed.

Then Shadow smirked at Rose. "And as for you. I think you should go get dried off, before you flood the palace in puddles!" Shadow teased.

Rose looked herself over and saw she was still dripping wet. She shook her head. Then looked up at Shadow and nodded.

"Well. You all know what to do. Let's go!" Shadow said.

Then everyone rose to their feet and exited the room. Each of them still thought about what they had just learned. And what they might soon learn, as well...

**Hehe, were any of your expecting that? And trust me. We're going to have a LOT of guest, staying at the Jade Palace! So yeah, be sure to check back soon for more and please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about it!**


	14. Returning to the Jade Palace

**Alright! Got another chapter ready to go! I hope you all like it! And also. I do not own this, TOTALLY, AMAZINGLY, SUPER, ROCKEN, AWESOME character. Thunder belongs to Thunderbolt015. I'm hoping that she'll have some stories of her own, some time soon. So be sure to check her out! And here's a quick little explanation about Thunder:**

**Thunder is a black Jaguar, from the Suafu Valley. He is very close friends with Shadow and her family. And he also has the power over Ice.**

**So now that everything has been made clear. ON TO THE STORY!**

_Chapter thirteen: Returning to the Jade Palace  
__Thunder's POV:_

'_Man! Why do I _always_ get lost, when I'm looking for the Jade Palace?' _I thought, as I pulled my map out once _again_!

I unfolded it and studied it closely. Then shook my head in frustration. I folded my map back up, shoved it into my red bag, that I always had with me and continued on. I just hoped I was heading in the right direction!

I continued walking on, until I saw my destination. The Valley of Peace. I was finally back home! Well, my second home. But either way, it was still where I belonged. With my family and friends.

It has been so long since I've seen everyone. But I'll never forget my last journey with my Jade Palace family. It had taught me a lot! A lot about my powers. And about who my real friends and family were.

I slowly made my way through town. Seeing so many familiar faces. I smiled. It felt good to be back.

A little while later, I finally reached the bottom of the palace steps.

'_Man. Why did they have to make these so _steep_?' _I thought, as I slowly began to climb them.

I finally reached the top. And like always; I was out of breath! I fell down on my knees and tried to catch my breath. I panting hard, but that was normal, after a climb like that.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up to see a White Tiger walk out. She had a towel wrapped around her shoulders and her fur was sticking out. Like she had just dried off.

I smiled. "Shadow!" I cried happily.

She cocked her head to the side, confused.

Then she shook it and smiled. "Man, she wasn't kidding, when she said we could be twins!" the White Tiger said.

I looked at her, very confused. I was _sure _that she was Shadow.

"Hey, Rose! Have you seen-"

I looked up and saw Shadow standing there. A shocked smile upon her face, as she stared at me.

"Thunder!" she cried happily.

I jumped to my feet and she ran over and hugged me. I smiled, it was so good to see her again. I pulled away from her, only to be tackled by Silver and Blaze.

"Hey, bro! Where've ya been?" Silver asked quickly.

"Yeah! We've missed you!" Blaze added.

I laughed. I loved these kids. And they had grown so much since my last trip here! Then I looked up and smiled, when I saw Leon walk out. Silver and Blaze crawled off me and smiled.

"Thunder! It's been _way _to long!" Leon said, as he grabbed my paw and pulled me to my feet.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But it sure is good to be home!" I said.

Then I looked over at the White Tiger, whom I thought was Shadow at first. Shadow quickly walked over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to where we were standing.

"Thunder. I'd like you to meet our new friend and family member, Rose!" she said.

Rose quickly bowed to me. "It's an honor to meet such a great Master!" she said.

I was shocked. I knew I was pretty good at Kung Fu. But I didn't think anyone thought of me as a Master! I quickly bowed in return.

"Any friend of Shadow's, is a friend of mine!" I said.

Rose smiled at me. Then Master Shifu walked out.

"Ah, Thunder! On time as always." he said, in a joking tone of voice.

"I came as soon as I got your message!" I said.

Shadow looked at Master Shifu funny. "You called for Thunder?" she asked.

He nodded. "Come. There is something I must discuss with all of you. Rose. Would you please go fetch, Hutch, Tony and Bran'ika?" he asked.

She nodded and ran off. Then Master Shifu turned and walked off. I followed him and the others into the Hall of Heroes. Rose soon returned, with a Hawk, Tiger, and a White Tiger who had a _very_ strange coat pattern.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I have called, Thunder here!" Master Shifu said.

Everyone nodded. Even me! Master Shifu didn't say anything in his message. Just to get here ASAP!

"Well. Because of Thunder's powers. He is also one of the Elementals!" Master Shifu said.

I stopped and stared at him in shock. "Wait. I'm a _what_?" I asked, still in shock.

Master Shifu nodded. "Rose and her friends here are from a place _very _far from here! She comes here as the Elemental Leader! And you all, are the Elementals! You are destined to stop an evil uprising, that is soon to come!" he explained.

I still couldn't believe it. I figured I was just to help with some little problem. Not a whole, 'evil uprising'!

"Now then. We must assign you each a Master, to teach you about your powers. Hutch. Your Master is Leon! Shadow is Rose'. Tony. I will be your Master. And Bran'ika..." Master Shifu said, as he looked over at me. "Your Master is Thunder!"

I froze in place. I couldn't believe it. I was a Master!

"You all may have the rest of the day to yourselves. Go and have some fun. Your training begins tomorrow!" Master Shifu said.

We all bowed thankfully. Then he turned and left.

After he was out of hearing range. I asked, "Ok. Could someone explain all this to me, again?"

I was still _very_ confused about everything that I had just learned.

Shadow laughed. "Come on. I'll explain it over some lunch! Who else is coming?" she asked.

Everyone, but Rose and her friends, piped up.

"If it's alright, I'm going to show the boys around!" Rose said.

Shadow nodded once. Then Rose and her friends ran off towards the Training Hall.

Shadow and her family smiled at me, then we all dropped to the ground and headed to the Noodle Shop.

'_Well. It looks like I'm off on another _wild_ adventure, with my Jade Palace family!' _I thought happily, as I chased after my friends…

**Alright! So ends the next chapter! I hope you all liked it and yeah. Next chapter, we'll FINALLY find out what, Bran'ika, Tony and Hutch look like! So yeah. Be sure to check back soon for more and please don't forget to review!**


	15. The Elementals!

**Alrighty! It's time for a new chapter! I hope you all like it. In this chapter, you'll find out what Tony, Hutch and Bran'ika look like! And also, bare with me on this chapter, because I am HORRIBLE with fight/training scenes! But I promise, I'm working on them!**

_Chapter fourteen: The Elementals!_

*Training Hall*

Rose smiled, as she led her team into the Training Hall. They walked in and the three boys lined up in front of her. She walked in front of them and slowly took in every detail of their new looks.

Starting with Hutch:

Hutch had golden brown feathers, with black tipped wings. And he had feathers that stuck out from his head, that was black. He wore a tank top, that was red and gold. With a black sash that went from his shoulders and around his back in an X shape. And he also wore lose, dark gray pants. Hutch was a bit older then Rose. About 24. But she wasn't really sure, she had never asked. She didn't want to sound rude.

Then Rose moved on to Tony:

Tony was orange with thin black stripes. He had one stripe that came down his forehead. And one that crossed over that, almost like a plus mark. He had one gold eye and one golden red. He wore dark blue pants. And a gold short sleeved shirt with red swirls on it. And also the golden cuff's on his wrist, that Master Shifu had given him. Tony was a year older then her. He was 18.

Then her eyes finally fell on, Bran'ika:

Bran'ika wasn't just a White Tiger. He was a very _rare_ White Tiger. While Rose' fur was white with black stripes. Bran'ika's was black with white stripes. Very rare indeed! He had a white diamond on his forehead and on the tops of his paws. He wore black pants. A black and blue tank top. And a gold and red sash around his waist. Rose' eyes met his and she saw what a deep, dark blue they were. After a moment, she had to force herself to brake her own eyes away from them. And Bran'ika was actually younger then her. He had just turned 17. He was 6 month's and 4 days younger. And Rose loved to remind him of that, _little _detail.

Then she stopped and smiled at them. "So. Who want's to do some training?" she asked.

They all grinned at her. "Then let's do it!" she said.

"So. What do we do?" Bran'ika asked.

Rose flashed a smile at him. "Same thing I did on my first try. We spar each other!" she said.

The others looked at her funny. She rolled her eyes and smiled at them.

"Hutch. You and Tony will spar each other. Bran'ika. You're with me!" Rose told them.

They nodded and started to get into position. But Rose held a paw up and stopped them.

"First thing's first; our powers!" she said.

Then she sat down, cross-legged on the floor. The boys looked at each other, then joined her on the floor.

"Now. I want you all to concentrate on your power!" she said.

They did as they were told. And pretty soon, they had their power forming in their paws or wings, in one form or another! Rose smiled. She was very proud of what her team had done.

She took her role as Elemental Leader _very _seriously!

"Good. Now that you have about as much control as _I _do. We can spar!" Rose said.

Then she rose from the floor and got into her fighting stance. The boys grinned and followed suit. They stood in front of one another and stared each other down.

Then they attacked each other.

Bran'ika attacked Rose with a Side Sweep, which she quickly countered with a Palm Strike. They went back and forth with this same attack for a bit.

While Hutch and Tony used their differences to aid them in their fight.

Tony used his flexibility and strength. While Hutch used his ability to fly and defense.

Tony leapt high into the air and performed a 360 Spinning Kick, which Hutch blocked with a Wing Swipe. Tony fell back to the ground and Hutch went into a Dive Bomb. Which Tony dodged by going into a Reverse Handstand. In which he flipped back up and attempted to kick Hutch. Hutch quickly took to the air. They both landed back on their feet, panting hard. Then they both smiled and bowed to each other.

While Bran'ika and Rose on the other hand, continued on with their fight. They went back and forth between hard kicks and punches. Then Bran'ika jumped up and Side Kicked Rose. She stumbled back, trying to get her balance. Then she did a Front Hand Spring, that ended with a Drop Kick. Bran'ika stepped back and her foot hit the floor. She growled angrily and jumped up to attack again. Bran'ika found that if he just moved a little. It made her miss. Which made her really _mad_!

She backed away from him, panting hard.

"You give up yet?" Bran'ika asked.

Rose answered him with a deep growl. Then all of a sudden, her eyes turned bright white. Bran'ika had _never_ seen her _this _mad. Tony and Hutch looked over at them and saw her and their eyes went wide. Bran'ika slowly began to back away from Rose. Who continued to growl angrily.

Something wasn't right with her and they all knew it.

"Guys... go get Master Shifu!" Bran'ika yelled.

The two boys quickly nodded and ran out of the Training Hall as fast as they could. Then Rose attacked Bran'ika again.

Her eyes glowed brighter and brighter by the minute. The more she attacked, the whiter they became. Until you couldn't tell her irises from her eye balls. (For lack of better description!).

Then she swept her leg's under Bran'ika's. Causing him to fall flat on his back. Rose towered over him, growling angrily. Then he looked at her paws. Wind slowly began to emit from them.

'_But... I thought she had water powers!' _Bran'ika thought.

Then Rose attacked him again. Bran'ika barely moved out of the way in time. He quickly got to his feet and prepared for another attack. But when he looked at Rose. He saw her suddenly become _very_ tired. As if all her energy had been drained from her.

Her eyes suddenly returned to there normal color and she trembled slightly. Then she fell forward. Bran'ika rushed forward and grabbed her, before she hit the ground.

He knelt down and held her gently in his arms. He carefully rolled her on her back and looked at her, worried. She was out cold and was still trembling slightly.

Then Hutch and Tony returned to the Training Hall with Master Shifu.

"Bran'ika what happened?" Master Shifu asked, as he glanced down at the unconscious tigress in his arms.

"I-I don't know. She just suddenly went off on me! And what's _really_ weird is; she had wind powers!" Bran'ika said.

Master Shifu stared at him in disbelief.

"Bran'ika; take Rose back to her room and keep a close eye on her. Hutch and Tony; go find the others! I need to look into this!" Shifu said.

Then he turned and dashed out of the Training Hall. Tony and Hutch quickly ran out the back door and headed towards town and Bran'ika rose to his feet and held Rose gently in his arms and carried her back to her room.

'_Please. Oh please let her be alright!' _Bran'ika thought as he ran through the halls...

**Ok, sorry about the dull fight scene. I'm still working on them. But tell me what you REALLY thought about it, so maybe it can help me with future ones! So yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this and please don't forget to review!**


	16. Ultimate Power?

**Alright. After that shocker of a chapter, let's have ANOTHER totally shocking chapter! Hope you all like it!**

_Chapter fifteen: Ultimate Power?_

*Student Barracks*

Bran'ika quickly rushed into Rose' room. She was shaking slightly. He was very worried about her. He'd never seen her like this before! He walked over to her bed and gently laid her down on it. He could see her sweating. Was she dreaming?

Bran'ika gently pulled the covers up and then ran his paw gently across her forehead. His face showed signs of worry. She had a fever. Bran'ika shook his head, then walked over and picked up a bowl that was sitting on the table.

Hoping to bring her fever down, he quickly ran out to get some cold water and a rag. Leaving Rose to her dreams.

*Rose' Sub Conscious*

Rose was laying flat on her back, in a dark room. Then after a moment, her eyes slowly flickered open.

"Oww! Where am I?" Rose asked aloud, as she slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

She looked around and then slowly got to her feet. She took a step forward, when a wall of fire appeared in front of her. Rose gasped in fear, as she stumbled backwards. Then the fire took on the shape of a Tiger. Rose stared at it in shock and fear. The Tiger merely smiled at her.

"Who _are_ you?" Rose asked.

The Tiger rolled it's eyes and crossed it's arms across it's chest. "I'm _you_ genius!" she said.

"Huh?", was the only response Rose could come up with.

The Tiger growled in annoyance. "I'm your sub conscious, you!" she explained.

Rose cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I still don't get it!" she said

The Tiger slapped herself on the forehead, clearly irritated. "I'm the one who makes you feel guilty, when you do something bad!" the Tiger explained. "which you rarely do!" she added quietly.

"Oh. OH! Then why do you make me feel bad about things I don't do? I mean, you make me feel bad about things that happen on _TV_!" Rose exclaimed.

The fire Tiger shrugged. "Eh! You're boring. You never _do_ anything wrong! Gotta do _something _to pass the time!" she replied.

It was Rose' turn to slap her paw to her forehead. "Ugh. Really?" she asked.

"Yes 'really'!" the fire Tiger replied. Then she asked, "Now can we get onto the reason why we're both here?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Fine! What do you want?" Rose asked.

The fire Tiger smiled. "Well first off. Aren't you the _least_ bit curious as to why you suddenly lashed out at, Bran'ika?" the Tiger asked, in a taunting voice.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Rose growled.

"Ah! So you _do_ like him!"  
"Well. You're my sub conscious. _You_ of all people should know!" Rose said.

The fire Tiger scoffed. "Please. Of _course _I know! It goes back the whole, 'I have nothing to do here' thing!" she said.

Rose growled. She was getting annoyed with this Tiger.

"Well. It's because you're, the Elemental Leader!" the Tiger explained.

"Ok. That makes. No sense!" Rose said.

The Tiger shook her head. "You really think that being, the Elemental Leader, you would have just _one _power?" the Tiger asked.

"Well... yeah!" Rose responded.

The Tiger dropped her shoulders and sighed.

"Wrong, genius. You can control _all _of them! Well, once you unlock them, of course." she said.

"Meaning?" Rose asked.

The Tiger balled up her fists. "_Meaning_, you will soon have ultimate power!" the Tiger replied.

"Really?" Rose asked excitedly.

The Tiger closed her eyes and slowly rubbed her temples. "How do people put up with you?" she asked.

Rose put her paws on her hips, and glared at the fire Tiger angrily.

"Oh thanks! And to think I act like _you_ sometimes!" she said.

"Ok, point taken! Look. Be careful. When unlocking your powers. You can go off _really _easily! So be very careful that you don't hurt someone!" the Tiger said.

Rose nodded. "But wait! What power did I unlock now?" she asked.

The Tiger smiled. "Wind. You now have control of water and wind. You have always had water. Even on Earth! Just not very good control. But soon. You will unlock _all_ the powers!" the Tiger said.

Rose slowly nodded her head. Not believing what she had just said. And not believing that she always had water powers. Did she really have them back on Earth too? Was that even possible?

"I will see you soon, Rose. The next time you unlock a power!" the Tiger said.

Then she left in a ball of flame. Leaving Rose to think about what she had just learned.

*Real world*

Bran'ika quickly walked back into Rose' room with the bowl, filled with cold water. He set it down on the table and dipped the rag in it, then carefully rung out some of the extra water. Then he walked over to Rose, placing the wet rag, gently on her forehead.

Rose was sweating, shaking and breathing heavily. Bran'ika sat down next to her and waited for her to awake. He was still very worried about her. Then Shadow came running into her room. Bran'ika looked up at her. Worry filled both their eyes.

"Hutch and Tony told us what happened! How is she?" Shadow asked.

Bran'ika looked over at Rose. "I don't know. I've _never_ seen her like this!" he said.

"Well. You have to remember; she's different now. You all are! Thing's might happen now, that wouldn't have happened on Earth!" Shadow explained.

Bran'ika nodded slowly. He was still very worried about her. Shadow placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine! If she's as much like me, as it seems. Then it's gonna take a _lot_ to bring her down!" Shadow said, a caring smile upon her face.

Bran'ika smiled. "Thank you, Shadow!" he said.

She smiled at him. "I'll leave you alone!" she said quietly.

Bran'ika nodded silently and Shadow walked out of the room. Bran'ika just sat there in silence. Then his ears perked up when Rose began to stir.

She slowly forced her eyes open and moaned. "Ooh. What happened?" she asked quietly.

Bran'ika quickly jumped to his feet and hurried over to her. Rose looked up at him. She looked shocked, surprised and guilty all at once.

"Bran'ika. I'm sorry! I-"  
"Shh! Just rest. It's alright!" Bran'ika said quietly.

Rose forced a weak smile at him. Then after a moment, she said quietly, "Bran'ika. I-I need to talk to Master Shifu!"

Bran'ika nodded. "Ok. I'll be right back!" he said.

Then he turned and dashed out of the room. Rose sighed and looked up at her ceiling.

'_How _do _I explain this to them?' _Rose thought, as she laid in her bed.

Trying to figure out how she would tell her friends she didn't have just water powers. But all the elemental powers as well...

**Ok, so there is the next chapter! I hope you all are enjoying it! And let me tell you all this. I've got **_**BIG**_** plans for this story! So yeah, be sure to check back soon for more and please don't forget to review!**


	17. Powers!

**WHOO! NEW CHAPTER! Sorry, I'm just REALLY excited to be getting along so well with this story! So yeah, I know it's kinda short, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter sixteen: Powers!_

Bran'ika dashed through the hallways, looking for Master Shifu. But on his way, he ran onto Tony. Literally!

They somehow rounded the corner at the same time and they hit each other and both boys fell backwards and cried out, 'oww'. Bran'ika shook his head and looked at Tony. Tony shook his head as well, then looked at Bran'ika and smiled at him.

"Hey dude! What's the rush?" he asked.

Bran'ika quickly jumped to his feet. "It's Rose! She said she needed to talk to Master Shifu!" he said, he grabbed Tony's paw and helped him to his feet.

"Oh! Well I know where he is. We're supposed to have a training lesson soon and I'm supposed to meet him in his office. Come on!" Tony said.

Bran'ika nodded. Tony smiled, then dashed off. With Bran'ika hot on his heels. They soon found Master Shifu in his office.

"Ah! There you are, Tony. I was wondering- Bran'ika! What brings you here?" Shifu asked, as he rose from his chair and walked over to the two Tigers.

"It's Rose. She's awake and she said she needed to talk to you!" Bran'ika explained to Shifu.

The Red Panda nodded. Then followed the two Tigers to Rose' room.

*Rose' room*

Rose laid in her bed, trying to think of how she would explain this to everyone. It was pretty far fetched! But she had to at least try. She looked up when she heard her door, slowly being open. She smiled as Bran'ika, Master Shifu and Tony walked in.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" Shifu asked her.

Rose forced a smile. "I'm still a little tired. But I'm better! I just... I really feel bad about going off like that!" she said, staring down at her paws, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Rose. It's ok! You didn't mean to." Bran'ika said, trying to cheer her up.

She looked up at him suddenly. "But what about the next time?"

Bran'ika looked at Tony. Who returned his confused look. Master Shifu walked over to her and stood beside her bed.

"What do you mean, 'next time'?" Master Shifu asked.

Rose let out a deep sigh. "Because I'm the Elemental Leader. Water is not my only power." Rose said quietly.

The three stared at her in shock. "And how do you know this?" Master Shifu asked, after a moment.

"Well. My sub conscious self came to me and explained it all. She said that I would unlock all the elemental powers. And I would know when I'm unlocking one, because I can go off _really_ easily!" Rose explained.

The others didn't know what to say! "So. You're going to have _all_ of the elemental powers?" Tony asked.

Rose nodded. "I'll have them all. Meaning I'll have ultimate power!" she explained.

"This is very interesting! I must go inform the others of this! For now, Rose. You are aloud to rest, until you feel ready to train!" Master Shifu said.

Rose nodded. "I should be fine soon!" she said.

Master Shifu smiled. "Just don't push yourself! Tony. I believe it's time we learned a little more about your powers! Bran'ika, I suggest you go find Thunder and ask when he wishes to begin your training!" Master Shifu said.

Tony and Bran'ika both bowed their heads and said, "Yes, Master Shifu."

Then they left Rose' room. Rose laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Then she remembered something. She carefully got out of bed and walked over to her backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out her stuffed Sonic characters. She smiled, as she lined them up on her window seal.

"You never _do_ go anywhere without those things, do you?"

Rose spun around to see, Bran'ika smiling mischievously at her. She scowled at him.

"No I don't. You _know_ how I feel about my stuffed animals!" she said.

Bran'ika rolled his eyes and laughed. "I know!" he said, with a grin.

"So. Are you spying on me for a reason? Or can you just never get enough of my awesomeness?" Rose asked.

She felt a shy grin creep up on her face, when she thought she saw Bran'ika blush.

"Oh um... I came to give you this!" Bran'ika said, as he dug into his pocket and pulled out something.

Rose gasped and a broad smile appeared on her face when she saw what he had.

"MY PHONE!" she cried out happily, as she grabbed it from his paws and hugged it tight.

Bran'ika laughed. "You really _do_ love your phone!" he said.

She nodded. "Thank you, Bran'ika! But how did you find it? And how did you get it here?" she asked.

"It's no problem! And I found it at your house. I stopped by there, before I ended up here, and tried to call you, yet again to see if you were okay! Well I heard it ringing and that's how I found it. I put it in my pocket and I guess when I was transported here, it came along with me!" he said.

Rose smiled. Then she looked at her phone. It was slightly different. It had a panel on it that looked like some sort of solar panel.

'_I guess that's how I'll charge it now!' _Rose thought.

"Well. I better go. I need to find, Thunder!" Bran'ika said, braking through her thoughts.

"Ok. Thanks again, Bran!" Rose said, with a smile.

Bran'ika smiled at the new nickname and then walked out. Rose sighed in content and fiddled with her phone. Then the door opened again and Shadow walked in, smiling.

"Ultimate power, huh?" she asked.

Rose nodded and put her phone in her backpack. "Wanna hear about it?" she asked.

Shadow grinned and sat down on her bed. Rose laughed. And joined her on the bed.

"Ok. I hope you like stories!" Rose said.

Shadow grinned. "You bet I do!"

Rose quickly told Shadow what had happened. And all about her future powers...

**Oh ho ho! What have we here? A pair of 'love birds' by chance? Looks like the Jade Palace may have a new couple! But will it last or will it end in flames? (Sorry. I just HAD to say that). Hope you all enjoyed it and be sure to check back soon for more! And please, don't forget to leave your review!**


	18. Training

**Yes! Got another chapter all ready to go! Whoo. So yeah, here it is and I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter seventeen: Training_

Bran'ika ran through the halls of the Student Barracks, looking for his new Master. He soon found him outside, playing with Silver and Blaze. Or was it they were using him as target practice? Bran'ika smiled and pulled to a stop and watched them.

Thunder walked along, very quietly. He would look around for any sign of the two twin Tiger cubs. Then Silver or Blaze would randomly jump out of a bush or tree and pounce on him. Bran'ika laughed. Then he walked over to them.

"Hey, Bran'ika! Wanna play with us?" Blaze asked.

He shook his head. "Maybe later! I was coming to see when, Master Thunder wanted to start my training!" Bran'ika explained.

'_Master? Ha! I could get used to this.' _Thunder thought.

Silver and Blaze both complained that Bran'ika wouldn't play. But pretty soon, they were chasing each other around the trees.

"Well, what do you wish for me to do first, Master?" Bran'ika asked, bowing to Thunder.

Thunder smiled. "First off. You don't have to call me, Master. I'm still Thunder!" he said. Bran'ika nodded. "second. Let's head down to the Training Hall and work on your powers!" Thunder finished.

Bran'ika smiled at that. Then they both took off on all fours, sprinting towards the Training Hall.

*Student Barracks*

Leon walked up one of the halls, looking for Hutch. He soon found him in his room.

"Hey! Can I come in?" Leon asked, as he gently knocked on the wooden frame.

Hutch opened the door and smiled. "Of course! Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

Leon smiled. "I was thinking that maybe we could do some training. You know, teach you a little about your powers! You want to?" Leon asked.

Hutch grinned. "Sure! But you _are_ my, Master now. So I kinda have to do what you say!" he said.

Leon rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well. I may be your Master. But I'm still the same guy!" Leon said.

Hutch nodded, but still bowed politely. Leon laughed again.

"Alright! Come on. Let's go!" Leon said.

Then the two headed off. Leon led Hutch to the Open Training Grounds.

"I thought it would be best to do this sort of training outside! What with our powers being Wind and all!" Leon explained.

Hutch nodded. "Ok. What do you want me to do first?" he asked.

Leon thought for a moment. Then he dashed off to the Training Hall. Hutch waited for him and when Leon returned, he set up three Wooden Warriors.

"Try and knock them down with some sort of Wind attack!" Leon explained.

Hutch nodded once, then began to considerate. Wind began to spin around him. Then he shot it towards the Wooden Warriors. They shuddered, then wood splintered everywhere. Hutch couldn't believe what he did.

Leon smiled. "Well done! You've got a lot of training ahead of you. But you're off to a great start!" Leon said.

Hutch bowed to his Master. A smile on his face.

*Pool of Sacred Tears*

Tony followed Master Shifu to the small lake. It was a bit of a hike, but not to bad.

"So, Master. What _are_ we going to do?" Tony asked.

Master Shifu smiled. "I want to explain a few things to you. About your powers and those cuffs!" Master Shifu said, pointing to Tony's wrists.

Tony nodded and Master Shifu sat down next to the lake. Tony quickly followed suit.

"Now then. Your powers are very interesting. Most of the time, when we see Lightening powers. They belong to a villain. I do not believe you are a villain. But some villains may try to control you or use your powers against you!" Master Shifu explained. Tony nodded slowly. "and those cuffs are to keep them from controlling you. They help you channel your powers safely!" Master Shifu added

"Ok. I think I get it now!" Tony said, with a grin.

Master Shifu chuckled. "Good! Now. Try to strike the water!" he said.

Tony nodded and placed his paws in front of him. He closed his eyes. He felt power grow inside him. Then he opened his eyes and a Lightening bolt came from nowhere and struck the water. Master Shifu smiled.

'_He has so much power contained inside him. I can only hope the cuff's can keep it under control...' _Master Shifu thought, as he watched a grin creep up on Tony's face, at the sight of what he had done.

*Training Hall*

Thunder and Bran'ika quickly raced each other to the Training Hall. They ended up getting there at the same time, concluding a tie.

"You may _think _you've beaten me. But I'll get ya next time!" Thunder said. Bran'ika laughed.

Then they walked into the Training Hall. Bran'ika stood by and watched as Thunder set up a Wooden Warrior on the Fiery Field. Bran'ika wondered what Thunder would have him do.

"Now. I want you to freeze the fire blasts, before they can harm the 'helpless citizen'!" Thunder said, with a laugh.

Bran'ika nodded and Thunder jumped off the course, walked over and started it up. Bran'ika put his paws out in front of him and got ready. Soon, the fire was shooting up out of the holes in the field. Bran'ika would freeze them as fast as he could.

Soon he had all the flames frozen. And the wooden figure only had some minor burns on it. Thunder smiled.

"Very good! Needs some work. But I'm very much impressed!" he said.

Bran'ika grinned. Then bowed to Thunder.

"Alright. I've got something else we need to talk about!" Thunder said.

Bran'ika nodded. Wondering what it would be.

"You like her, don't you?" Thunder asked.

Bran'ika raised an eye brow in sudden confusion. "What _are_ you talking about?"  
"_Rose_. You like her. I just know it!" Thunder said with a laugh.

Bran'ika began to blush. Even through his fur!

"HA! I knew it!" Thunder exclaimed.

"Look. I don't even know if she likes _me_!"  
"Dude. I've seen you two, together. She _so_ likes you! It's only _so _obvious!" Thunder said.

"Oh really?" Bran'ika asked.

"Yup! And if I didn't already have the greatest girl in the world. I might have my eyes on her!" Thunder said.

"Well. Don't _all_ guys think their girls are the greatest?" Bran'ika asked.

Thunder shrugged. Bran'ika laughed out loud.

"So, what's her name?" Bran'ika asked.

It was Thunder's turn to blush now! "Lillian!" he said, with a shy grin.

Bran'ika rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Oh don't you worry! You'll be here soon enough!" Thunder said.

They both ended up rolling on the floor, laughing.

"If you tell, Rose about this little conversation. You are _so_ going to get it!" Bran'ika said, through his laughter.

Thunder chuckled. "I'll take my chances! Come on. We've got more training to do!" Thunder said.

Bran'ika smiled and got ready for the hard training ahead of him...

**There. The next part is done! Man, NONE of you are going to believe where this story is going to go. But trust me. It is SO worth the wait! Hope you all liked it and please don't forget to review!**


	19. New powers!

**OH MY GOSH! ANOTHER new chapter up tonight! See people. THIS is what happens when your mom is on the city council where you live and she ends up having THREE meetings, one after another and you have **_**NO**_** WIFI what so ever! You get some work done! So yeah, enjoy all!**

_Chapter eighteen: New powers!_

*Student Barracks. Rose' room*

After a about an hour, Rose finally finished explaining what had happened to her to Shadow. Shadow was quite amazed.

"That's... wow!" Shadow said, when Rose had finished her story.

Rose smiled. "Thanks!" she said.

Then Shadow got a playful smirk on her face. Rose narrowed her eyes questioningly.

"What are you thinking?" Rose asked.

"Are you up for some training?" Shadow asked.

Rose looked at her, then nodded her head.

"Stay here!" Shadow said.

Then she dashed out of the room. Rose swung her legs over the side of the bed and waited for her to come back. Shadow soon returned, a sword and it's holster strapped tightly around her waist. She had another sword in her right paw. Rose cocked her head to the side.

"How are you at sword fighting?" Shadow asked.

Rose slowly began to grin. Shadow chuckled.

"Then let's go!" she said.

Rose nodded, then leapt from her bed and they both dashed out the door. Shadow led her to the Open Training Grounds, where Leon and Hutch had just finished their training and had gone for lunch. Shadow stopped and handed Rose the extra sword.

"Here. Now just remember. You can't hurt me badly, even if you wanted to. Your sword isn't sharp!" Shadow told her.

Rose put her paws on her hips. "And what about yours?" she asked.

Shadow grinned. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you! Much." she said.

Then they both broke out into uncontrollable laughter. After a moment, they both calmed down.

"Now then. Take up your position!" Shadow told Rose.

Rose nodded and walked about twenty feet away from Shadow. They both took their swords in their right paws. They bowed to each other and stood still for a moment.

Then attacked.

Rose came at Shadow, her sword held high above her head. She brought it down, but Shadow brought hers up, to block her attack. Then Shadow came around and tried to hit Rose' leg. Rose quickly brought her sword down, and their two swords clashed. Then Rose kicked Shadow's sword away from her. Shadow stared at her empty paws in shock.

Then she looked up at Rose. But what she saw, scared her. Rose was beginning to pant quickly. She was shaking. And her eyes. Well, you couldn't even see them!

Shadow instinctively flipped backwards away from her, as a pillar of rock came hurtling upwards out of the ground. Right where she had been standing.

She bent down and grabbed her sword and prepared for another attack. But that's when she realized what happened.

'_She attacked with rock... she's unlocking another power!' _Shadow thought.

Then she quickly ducked to the side, as a bolder flew past her head. She knew she had to end this, before Rose accidental hurt or killed her! She dodged another attack and ran at Rose. Rose tried to block her attack. But Shadow landed her hit.

She leapt into the air and did a flying Side Kick. Rose' sword clanged on the ground as she flew backwards, towards the doors.

And she would have hit them, had Zeng not opened them. He had an important message for Master Shifu. Rose went flying through the doors and then down the many steps that led to the palace. Shadow stood there in shock.

Then she quickly holstered her sword and took off after the White Tiger.

Rose moaned and cried out in pain with every hit. Then after another moment, she landed at the bottom of the steps in a bruised heap. She slowly lifted her head from the ground and looked around. Everything was spinning and was overly blurry.

Then she closed her eyes and passed out.

*Rose' dreamscape*

"_OW!" Rose moaned, as she sat up and looked around. _

"_Well, it's about time!", a voice said from behind her._

_Rose spun around and saw a ball of fire, floating in the air. Then it took on the form of her._

"_It sure took you long enough to wake up!" the fire Tiger said._

_Rose rolled her eyes and got to her feet._

"_What do you want now?" she asked._

_The Tiger smiled. "Just to let you know, that you've unlocked another power!" she said with a sly smile. _

_Rose narrowed her eyes at her._

"_That and you tried to kill your, Master!"_

_Rose' eyes went wide. "Wh-what?" she stammered. Not believing she tried to kill Shadow._

"_Don't worry! She's fine. But I warned you! I TOLD you to be careful, when unlocking a power!" the Tiger scolded._

_Rose crossed her arms. "Hey! Don't get mad at me. I don't have a CLUE when I'm about to unlock one!" Rose complained._

_The Tiger rolled her eyes. "It depends on how strong you are!" she said._

_Rose cocked her head in confusion. "You mean, like how strong I am, physically?" Rose asked._

_The Tiger shook her head. "No. I mean, how strong you are 'MENTALLY'!" she explained._

"_I don't get it!" Rose said._

_The Tiger slapped a paw to her forehead angrily. "You are emotionally unstable. Especially when unlocking a power! And different emotions set off, when you unlock a power! Understand?" the Tiger asked._

_Rose just stared at her. The Tiger balled up her fists and shook in anger._

"_How hard is that to understand?" she exclaimed._

_Then Rose began to laugh. "Sorry! I just wanted to make you mad!" Rose laughed._

_The Tiger began to rub her temples in frustration. "I'll never understand how people put up with you..." she growled._

_Rose huffed angrily. "Yeah, same with you!" she said._

_The Tiger sighed. "Look. Be careful! I don't think you want to hurt or kill anyone!" she said._

_Rose rolled her eyes and nodded._

"_Good!" the Tiger said._

_The Tiger began to disappear, but stopped._

"_Oh! And just to let you know. You now have Earth powers!" the fire Tiger said._

_Rose smiled wide. Now she had, Water, Wind AND Earth powers!_

"_Now then. I best be off. See ya next time!" the fire Tiger said, flashing a smile at Rose._

_Then she disappeared. Rose smiled as she watched her leave. Then she closed her eyes and left her dreamscape._

When she opened her eyes again. She was still at the bottom of the steps. But this time, she was cradled gently in Shadow's arms. Shadow looked at her, very worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked, when she saw Rose staring at her.

Rose nodded. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to try and hurt you!" Rose said.

Shadow smiled. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean to!" she said.

Rose smiled shyly and said, "Well. I found out two things!"

Shadow cocked her head. Then helped Rose sit up.

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

"Well. First off. I unlocked my Earth powers!" Rose said with a grin.

Shadow smiled. "And what else?" she asked.

Rose began to laugh. Shadow cocked her head again. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I also found out that, Tiger's _don't _bounce!" Rose said, through her laughter.

Shadow stared at her. Then she started to laugh as well.

"I guess you're right about that! You did _not_ bounce!" she said.

They both laughed uncontrollably. Then after a moment, Shadow found some control.

"Can you walk?" she asked, though she was still laughing a little bit.

"It's not my feet that hurt, it's my head! But in other words; I'll try!" Rose replied.

Shadow nodded and she rose to her feet. She grasped Rose' paw in her own and hauled her to her feet.

Rose was still slightly dizzy. And wobbled for a moment, before Shadow wrapped her arm around her shoulders, to steady her.

"Ready to take on the stairs?" Shadow asked.

Rose looked up at them. Her eyes widening as she did. Shadow laughed.

"Come on. I'll show you the easy way up!" she said.

Then she led Rose over towards some bushes. Shadow stepped towards them and pushed them aside. Rose gasped in surprise, as she saw a flattened path up to the Jade Palace.

"It's my 'secret path'!" Shadow explained, as she pushed through the bushes and helped Rose up.

"Nice! I like it!" Rose said.

Shadow smiled. "Come on. The faster we get up there. The faster we can get some lunch!"

She didn't have to tell Rose twice. They both slowly made their way up the path, back to the Jade Palace.

'_Man. I sure hope I don't have to go through _that_ again, next time I unlock a power!' _Rose thought as she climbed after Shadow.

But what neither of them knew. Was that each power Rose unlocked. Would only get worse...

**Haha, this is funny. I actually feel bad for myself! HA! Now what's REALLY funny is. I actually HAVE fallen down some stairs before! Just now THAT many. Oh well. I'll hush with my endless talking and let you go. Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to, REVIEW!**


	20. Gathering of the Elements

**YES! Yet ANOTHER chapter tonight! WOOT! I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well, so this is getting me excited! So yeah, hope you all are enjoying all these chapters!**

_Chapter nineteen: Gathering of the Elements_

After about two hours of climbing. Rose and Shadow finally made it to the top. It had been easier then the stairs, but still very hard. Both of them were panting hard and were out of breath.

"I _never_ want to do that again!" Rose panted.

Shadow laughed. "Yeah, well. I could understand that!"

They both smiled. Then they both headed for the Dining Hall. They both staggered in and sat down. Rose placed her head in her paws and sighed.

"Hey. You ok?" Shadow asked.

Rose looked up at her. She was biting her lower lip and she looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"I really don't know! I've almost hurt both you and Bran'ika, when I was unlocking a power. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm not a danger to everyone here!" she said quietly.

Shadow sat down beside her and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"You're _not_ a danger! You can't help it. And it's not like you're _trying_ to hurt us!" Shadow said.

Rose looked up at her. "But what if I _do_ hurt someone? What do I do then?"  
"Well. I guess we figure it out at that point!" Shadow said.

Rose nodded. Shadow smiled, then she got up from the table and walked over to the stove.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Starving!" Rose replied.

Shadow laughed. "Ok. What do you want? I can make just about anything!" she said.

"Well. I really don't care!" Rose replied.

"Well. I have a special recipe for dumplings! If you wanna be my tester, that is." Shadow said, with a wink.

Rose grinned. "Bring it on!" she said.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Shadow said.

They both ended up, laughing their heads off.

*Deep in the bamboo jungle*

While Shadow and Rose were having their laugh. Someone else was scheming. Someone _very_ evil!

One lone figure walked through the forest. A long dark cloak trailed behind him, as he walked along. He was watching and waiting for someone. Then his eyes darted across the forest.

He watched as a white blur suddenly crossed the forest. He pulled back his hood, to reveal a tall, muscular Lion. He had many scars along his face and arms. But he had one that stood out above the rest. One ran straight down the middle of his right eye.

It wasn't as bad as when he had received it. But it was still there. He had almost lost his sight in that eye, because of it. He growled quietly as he watched the blur come to a halt.

He stepped into the shadow of a nearby tree. He leaned around to watch the figure. He smiled as he spotted his target. A pure white Wolf! She ran up to a near by pond, pulling to a stop and looked around cautiously.

When she felt it was safe, she bent down for a drink. The Lion smiled as he slowly crept away from his hiding spot among the trees. He walked quietly towards her, when...

*SNAP*

He stepped on a twig.

Faster then the blink of an eye, the white Wolf jumped up and threw a lightening bolt towards the Lion. He quickly jumped out of the way and threw one at her. She tried to jump back, away from the hit. But it brushed past her arm, as she stepped back into the water.

Because her foot was in the water, it sent a powerful shock, straight through her body. After a moment, she fell, face first, into the water.

The Lion quickly ran over to her and pulled her out of the water. He had searched for _far _to long, to let her die. He quickly looked her over. Just a bad shock. Nothing to serious. He held her gently in his arms, as if she were very fragile.

Then she slowly opened her strikingly, deep blue eyes, to stare up at him fearfully.

"T-Tanis?" she asked fearfully.

He smiled evilly down at her. "Hello, my dear!" he growled.

She stared at him in fear. Then fell limp in his arms, as she passed out. He chuckled happily.

"It's good to see you too. After all this time!" he whispered.

Then he hefted her limp body up onto his shoulders and took off running, through the trees, and back to his secret hideout.

He soon made it there. When his guards saw him, they quickly opened the door and let him in. Then they closed the door behind him. He smiled, satisfied, when he heard the lock on the door, fall into place.

He walked through the halls, that led to the dungeon. He soon found the one he was looking for, and walked in.

There was a bed, hanging from the wall by a set of chains. There was a chair sitting beside it and a pair of cuff hung from it.

Tanis laid the Wolf down on the bed. Then he walked over and picked up the cuffs. He took one and strapped it to the Wolf's right wrist. Then he took the other and strapped it to his own. He looked down at her and smiled evilly.

"You tried to escape me once. I won't let you do it again!" he growled.

Then he pulled up the chair and sat down in the shadow's. Waiting for her to come to.

*Jade Palace. Dining Hall*

Shadow had just finished her dumplings and pushed a steamy bowl in Rose' direction. Rose picked up her set of chopsticks and dug in.

"Now remember. If you get sick and die. I already warned you!" Shadow teased, as she sat down with her own bowl.

Rose rolled her eyes and tried one. "Mmm. These are _amazing_!" she said happily.

Shadow smiled. "Glad you think so!"  
"Oh trust me. I do!" Rose said.

Shadow chuckled as she dug in as well. When they finished, Rose helped Shadow clean up the dishes. They had just finished cleaning and putting away the dishes, when Master Shifu walked in.

"Ah! There you two are. I've been looking for you." he said.

Shadow smiled at him. "We've got good new, Master Shifu! Rose has unlocked her Earth powers!" Shadow said.

He smiled. "And not a moment to soon!" he said.

They both cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" Rose asked.

"Because two more, Elementals have arrived!" he said, as he turned and walked out.

Shadow and Rose looked at each other in shock. Then they quickly ran after Master Shifu...

**Man, how many Elementals are there going to be? Goodness me. A lot it seems! And who is this white Wolf that Tanis has taken captive? I'm sure you all have your guesses. So make them in your reviews and you'll find out if you're right, soon enough! So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review!**


	21. New Elementals and new friends

**OK, how many chapters am I going to get up TONIGHT!? ARGH! Now, I know all of YOU are happy about this, but think about me. I've been stuck in a no WIFI zone for more then four hours! It gets old, even if I'm writing. So I hope you all enjoy these and yeah. Gonna shut up now!**

_Chapter twenty: New Elementals and new friends  
__Rose'/My POV:_

I quickly ran through the halls, after Shadow and Master Shifu. I wondered who these new, Elemental's were. We rounded the corner to the Hall of Heroes and I was nearly knocked over, when Silver and Blaze went screaming past me.

"LANCE! KIRA!" they both screamed.

Shadow grabbed my arm and helped steady me. I looked up and saw the twin Tiger cubs, run towards to Lion cubs. I saw a Lioness standing behind them, smiling.

'_That must be their mother!' _I thought.

Silver and Blaze tackled the Lion cubs to the ground. They all rolled on the floor, laughing.

"Where've ya been?" Silver asked, excitedly.

"Yeah!" Blaze said.

The male cub looked over at Blaze and smiled. She then blushed. I smiled.

'_Ah, young love!' _I thought.

Then Silver pulled the male Lion cub to his feet, while Blaze pulled the female to hers. Then Master Shifu walked over.

"Shakira. Lancelot. Kira. How good it is to see you again. And I'm glad you were able to make it here safely!" he said.

The older Lioness bowed to him. "Master Shifu. We were more then happy to come! My children are thrilled to hear such wonderful news about them and their powers." she said.

I quickly noted their names and thought, _'These must be the new Elementals!'_

Then the two Lion cubs turned to me and bowed. "You must be Master Rose!" Lancelot said.

My eyes widened in shock. "Well yeah. I'm Rose! But I'm _not_ a Master! At least, not yet." I said.

The cubs smiled at me. "Well, you _are_ the legendary, Elemental Leader! So in our eyes. You _are_ a Master!" Kira said.

I slowly began to blush at their praise. "Well. I'll do my best to live up to your standards!" I said.

They both grinned even more. "I think you already have!" Shakira said.

I looked at her and smiled. I was honored to be seen at such a high standard, yet they didn't know me yet.

"Well, Rose. You have now met your newest, Elementals! Lancelot has control over Earth!" he said.

'_Ah! So that's what he meant by, 'not a moment to soon'!' _I thought.

"And, you can call me, Lance!" the cub said, rolling his eyes behind Shifu's back.

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"And, Kira can control Ice!" Master Shifu continued.

I nodded and grinned at the two of them.

"And perhaps you should mention who they are related to!" Shadow said.

I turned and looked at her funny. Then I looked at the cubs. They both stared at the ground. Their mother walked up and placed her paws on their shoulders.

"Tanis is their father. And he is my husband. Or better yet, _was_!" Shakira said.

Her eyes showed much pain. I could tell she had loved him. But he had just turned his back on her. On all of them!

"I know of Tanis and I'm sorry about what he did to you. But I promise, that I don't hold his actions against you!" I said.

They nodded. Then Shakira looked up at me.

"How do you know him and us?" she asked.

I wasn't sure what to say about that.

"Um... well it's _really_ hard to explain!" I said.

Master Shifu looked over at me. I was sure he was wondering what I wasn't telling him. But then. How _do_ you tell someone, that you _made _them?

"Well. I believe we should get you three settled in. Lancelot. Kira. You two will be bunking with Silver and Blaze!" Shifu said.

The four cubs bounced up and down happily. Then they sped off towards their room. I smiled at them.

'_They will make good team mates!' _I thought happily.

Then Shadow suddenly walked past me. She began to walk quickly towards the woods. Shakira, Master Shifu and I followed her confused. We watched her, when she suddenly stopped. Her ears were perked up on high. Then she growled low and jumped into the bushes.

I looked over at Shakira and Master Shifu. Then stared after Shadow in shock.

We waited for a moment, when the bushes began to rustle and then Shadow walked out, dragging a gray Wolf along with her. She had it's arms pinned behind it's back and was holding it tightly by it's neck. It growled at her. Then Master Shifu walked up to it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who cares!" the Wolf replied.

"Who sent you?" Master Shifu asked, more harshly this time.

The Wolf was about to give another smart remark, when Shadow tightened her grip on him. He winced and continued.

"I was sent by Master Tanis, to spy on his wife and children!" the Wolf growled.

Shakira gasped. Then she growled and asked. "Why?"

The Wolf glared at her. "Because of _her_!" he growled, as he jerked his head towards me.

I stared at him, very confused. "Why me?" I asked.

"You're the Elemental Leader! Duh!" he growled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Master Shifu. What will we do with him?" Shadow asked.

"I say we let him go. Let him run back to his Master! We're not afraid of him." Master Shifu replied.

Shadow nodded her head and released her hold on the Wolf. The Wolf stared at us in shock. Then took off running as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran into the bushes and disappeared.

"Well. It looks like I'll get to see my husband again soon. Good thing too! I still need to give him a good talkin' to about leaving us, like he did!" Shakira growled.

Then she and Shadow began to talk, while my thought drifted. What would happen now? Would Tanis really come for us? I shook my head and looked over at Shadow and Shakira.

"I-I think I'm going to go get some training in!" I said.

Shadow glared at me. "Oh no you don't. You've been through enough today. You're going to go to your room and rest!" Shadow said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll right. I'm guess I'll just, uhh, head to my room!" I said, with a sly smile on my face.

Shadow nodded, then turned back to Shakira and Master Shifu. I quietly walked away, then when I was out of sight, headed for the Training Hall. I smiled. Shadow may not want me to train. But _I_ really wanted to. I mean, what's the worse that could happen? I smiled to myself and trotted towards the Training Hall.

Unaware of the new friends I would soon make...

**Ok, this is the last chapter for tonight! Oh well! Hope you all enjoyed it! And please don't forget to review!**


	22. An old friend

**Must. Stop. Writing. Must. Get. Food. Sorry. I'm SUPER hungry, as always. So yeah, here's the next chapter and now, I'm going to go get something to eat...**

**Oh and just so you all know. I do NOT own this TOTALLY awesome character. Jet belongs to the totally, amazingly, awesome, flying space ostrich! So yeah, if you've got questions about Jet, you might should ask him. If not, I can ask for you! And now, I'm gonna shut up and let you read and get myself some food... **

_Chapter twenty one: An old friend  
__Jet's POV:_

I walked through the forest. I always kept my eyes open for danger. I may be a panther, but I knew how good I was, at getting into trouble. I continued along and soon came to an opening in the forest.

I looked around, then walked over to a fallen tree and sat down on it. I placed my head in my paws and just sat there. I still couldn't believe I was going back there. I wondered if _she _would be there. I quickly shook the thought away. Even if she was, I guess it didn't really matter.

'_She's probably forgotten about me, anyways!' _I thought sadly.

Then I rose to my feet and continued on. I still couldn't believe I was returning to the Jade Palace. I shook the thought away and pushed onward. Soon, I came to a hill. I stopped and took a deep breath. I knew that on the other side, was the Valley of Peace. I was kinda nervous about going back.

I slowly climbed up the hill and when I reached the top. The Valley of Peace lay spread before me. I sighed and trudged down the hill. I soon walked into town. I kept my head low, I didn't really want to talk with anyone. I just walked onward.

Before to long, I came to the Jade Palace steps. _All _the steps. I sighed.

'_Well, this'll be fun!' _I thought to myself.

Then I slowly began to climb the never ending stair case. When I _finally_ reached the top, I was slightly out of breath. But I quickly got myself together and went in search of Po and the Five. I looked around and then headed towards the Training Hall. I figured that they would be training. I mean, when are they _not_?

I walked up to the two huge doors and laid my paws on them. I closed my eyes for a moment. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I could hear someone inside training. It almost sounded like _her_.

'_Well, time to buck up and do this!' _I thought.

Then I pushed the doors open and walked inside. I slowly walked down the steps and into the Training Room. I looked around and to my surprise, no one was here. Then my ears perked up. I looked around and saw a White Tiger appear from out of nowhere.

She jumped out of the shadows and onto the Seven Swinging Clubs. She landed and began to attack. I watched her curiously. She had an interesting facial pattern. It almost looked like she had two ribbons, winding down her face. She seemed fairly young, which surprised me, some what.

She jumped, flipped, kicked and punched her way through the course. She seemed to be doing fairly well. Then one of the clubs swung around and hit her in the back of her head. She grabbed her head and stumbled forward, only to be met by other club, which hit her in the stomach. She doubled over, then she lost her balance and fell. She hit the floor with a _thud_.

I could tell she had been hurt pretty badly. I stepped away from the stair case and ran towards her. She slowly began to push herself up with one arm, while holding her stomach with the other. She had her eyes shut tight and she was moaning quietly.

I ran over to her and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and cocked her head. She had _no_ idea who I was. She closed her eyes again and winced.

"No. That hurt!" she said, through gritted teeth.

I nodded, then looked around the room. I saw a bench on the other side of the room. Then I turned back to her.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

She waited for a moment, then nodded her head slowly. I gently grasped her arm and pulled it around my shoulder. I carefully hauled her to her feet. She almost fell back down. I quickly wrapped my other arm around her back and steadied her.

Then we slowly walked across the room. When we got to the other side, I helped her sit down on the bench. She rubbed her head. I looked around, trying to find something else I could use to help her.

"Thank you!"

I turned back to her and saw her staring at me, with bright blue eyes. She had a kind smile on her face.

"What was that?" I asked.

She smiled. "Thank you for helping me!" she said.

I smiled at her. "You needed the help! I couldn't just stand there."  
"No, you could have! You didn't have to help someone you didn't know. But you still did!" she said.

I smiled. She seemed so nice. Then she grabbed her head and writhed in pain. I knew she was hurting badly. As she held her head, I carefully looked at it. There was a good sized bump, on the back of her head. I frowned. That could be bad. She slowly removed her paws and sighed.

Then she looked up at me and stuck out her paw. "My name is, Rose. It's very nice to meet you!"

I smiled at her. "My names, Jet. It's nice to meet you too!" I replied.

Then to my surprised, Rose got to her feet and started for the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

I knew she really should rest. She looked back at me and smirked.

"Come on! I want you to meet my other friends!" she said.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. Then I followed her out the doors. She lead me out to the courtyard and to the palace doors. We walked through the Hall of Heroes, looking for her friends.

"So Jet. What brings you to the Jade Palace?" Rose asked.

I just shrugged again. "I really don't know." I replied quietly.

We continued on to the open yards, behind the barracks.

"I thought they would be here! Shadow always likes to train around this time!" Rose said.

I cocked my head. I didn't know who 'Shadow' was. Then Rose suddenly stopped and grabbed her head with one paw and her stomach with the other.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

She just closed her eyes and began to tremble. After a moment she muttered under her breath, "I don't know. I don't feel good!"

I watched her for a moment. I was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I reached out and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should rest. You took a good hit to both your head _and _your stomach!" I said.

She nodded after a moment, then we both started back for the barracks. We had only gotten about 20 feet, from when Rose started hurting, when she suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Rose!" I cried, as I quickly knelt down beside her.

I rolled her over on her back. Her breathing was shallow and she was unconscious.

'_Oh no!' _I thought with alarm.

I knew that this wasn't good. I had to get her some place, where she could rest. I carefully cradled her in my arms and lifted her off the ground. I figured the best place I could go, was the Student Barracks.

I quickly took off running. I walked into the barracks and looked around. I had no idea, where I could take her.

"J-Jet?"

I spun around and came face-to-face, with the one girl I thought I'd never see again.

"Tigress!" I said in shock.

I looked and saw there was another White Tiger standing next to her.

"Rose!" the White Tiger cried, as she ran over to me and looked down at the unconscious Tiger in my arms.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"She got hurt while training!" I quickly explained.

The White Tiger growled. "I _told _her not to go training!" she said angrily.

But then she stopped growling and became worried again. "Come on. We better take her to her room!" she said.

I nodded and followed her to Rose' room. I glanced back and saw that Tigress was following us.

'_Well, looks like this trip will be interesting!' _I thought, as I followed after the White Tiger.

The White Tiger led me down the hall and into one of the rooms. I walked in and then over to the bed. I gently laid Rose down on it. Her breathing was still quite shallow. I was worried about her. Something about her, reminded me of myself.

I watched as the White Tiger carefully looked Rose over. Then she looked up at me.

"Do you know what happened? How she got hurt? Oh and I'm sorry. My name is, Shadow!" she said.

I smiled at her. "It's fine. My names, Jet! And yeah, I know. She was training on the Swinging Clubs and one of the clubs hit her in the back of her head, she stumbled a bit, and another came around and hit her in the stomach. She lost her balance after that and fell to the floor! She seemed mostly ok when I was talking to her. But then she took me to find her friends, I guess you, and she stopped all of a sudden and grabbed her head and her stomach. She said she didn't feel good and I tried to get her some place to rest, but she just fell to the ground! I tried to get her up, but she was out cold. After that, I took her and came in here and that's when I ran into you guys!" I explained.

Shadow nodded her head, then she began to gently push on Rose' stomach. When she got to Rose' right side, Rose winced. Shadow nodded to herself.

"Well, it looks like she took the worst of the hit, on her right side. Not to bad, she should be fine! Thank you for helping her, Jet!" Shadow said.

I smiled. "I was happy to help!" I replied.

"So. Are you staying anywhere, Jet?" Tigress asked.

I turned around and blushed slightly. I had almost forgotten that she was in the room.

"Uh, well, no. I haven't found any place to stay, yet!" I said.

"Well, I don't see any problem with you staying here, Jet!" Shadow said.

I turned back to face her. That's when I realized how much she and Rose looked alike.

I smiled. "Thank you. I think I will. If anything, to get caught up with my old friends!" I said.

Shadow cocked her head to the side.

"Jet knows us, Shadow. We've been, _friends_, for a while." Tigress said.

I turned and almost thought I saw her blush. Shadow nodded.

"Alright. Well, I guess we should find you some place to stay!" Shadow said.

I nodded my head, then asked, "What about Rose? Will she be alright?"

Shadow smiled. "She should be fine. She just needs to rest. She's, uh... been through a lot, lately! That's why I didn't want her training." Shadow explained.

I nodded my head. Then Shadow walked towards the door, I quietly followed her. As I walked out, I shot another glance at Rose. There was just something about her.

I followed Shadow and Tigress out the door, then shut it behind me. I could see that Tigress felt slightly awkward. I know _I _did.

"Um. I'm going to go tell Master Shifu that we'll be having another guest staying with us." Tigress said.

Shadow nodded, then Tigress turned and walked off.

"Well, I guess we should find you some place to stay. Um, do you want to come with me, while I find a spare room?" Shadow asked.

"No, if it's alright, I think I'll stay with Rose, until she wakes up! I know a little about medicines and medical things, if something bad happens! Not that I want it to." I said.

Shadow smiled. She understood what I meant.

"I see no problem with it. Stay as long as you like. I'm sure Rose will like waking up to a friendly face, instead of my stern one!" Shadow said with a laugh.

I laughed as well. Something I hadn't done in a while. Then I walked back into Rose' room and Shadow walked down the hall.

I walked over and pulled up a chair, next to Rose' bed. I sat there and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

'_Well, Jet. Looks like you're off on another _wild _adventure!' _I thought, as I watched the sleeping tigress.

But I still wondered. What would happen to me now...?

**Alright! Looks like Rose has made a new friend! But how many friends is she going to make? I guess we'll find out soon! But let me tell you this. It'll be a LOT! New chapter coming soon! I hope you all liked this and check back soon for more! And please don't forget to leave a review!**


	23. Fast friends

**Alright! It is time to get rocken with a new chapter! Hope you all like it! Sorry if it's a little short, but I've got a nice LONG one, after this! Once I type it... oh well! Enjoy it, all!**

_Chapter twenty two: Fast friends_

Jet sat beside Rose' bed and watched her as she slept. He was still worried that she had been hurt badly. But Shadow had said she would be fine. He could only hope she was right.

Then Rose began to stir lightly. Jet moved his chair closer to her. Then her bright blue eyes, slowly flickered open. She blinked her eyes a few times, before looking over at Jet.

"Hey, Rose. How are you feeling?" Jet asked.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. She forced a smile at Jet and said, "I've been better."

Jet chuckled quietly. "Yeah. I could understand that. But really. Are you _okay_?" he asked.

Rose sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "I hurt. My head is pounding and I can't breath in deeply, without my stomach hurting." she said.

Jet nodded. He knew how painful those clubs must have been. He got to his feet and walked over to the door. Rose cocked her head slightly.

"I'll be right back. You just rest for now!" Jet said.

Rose slowly nodded and Jet walked out.

'_Now then. Let's see if I can't remember my way around here.' _Jet thought, as he walked down the halls.

He soon found his way to the kitchen. He smiled and walked in.

"Let's see..." Jet said to himself, as he began to look around in the cabinets.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come back for a visit!"

Jet turned around and smiled as Po and a male South Chinese Tiger walked in. Jet didn't recognize the Tiger, but he reminded him of someone.

"Po, who is this?" the Tiger asked.

"This is an old friend of ours, Leon!" Po said.

Jet stepped forward and stuck out his paw, to shake the Tiger's.

"My name is, Jet!" he said.

The Tiger took his paw and shook it. "My name is, Leon. It's nice to meet you, Jet! Hey. Aren't you the one who helped Rose?" Leon asked.

Jet nodded his head. "Yeah. Word gets around fast!" he said.

Leon laughed. "When it comes to my wife, yeah it does!" he said.

Jet felt his face flush red. "Y-your 'wife'?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. Shadow said you were a big help!" Leon said.

Jet sighed quietly. He had almost thought Leon meant Tigress.

"I don't think you know who I'm related to, do you?" Leon asked.

Jet cocked his head to the side, then shook it.

"Tigress. She's my big sister. But only by a few minutes!" Leon said.

Jet's eyes widened a little, in confusion.

"We're twins!" Leon explained.

"Ahh!" Jet said, understanding what Leon meant by, 'a few minutes'.

"So, Jet. What are you doing in here? Shadow said you were going to sit with Rose!" Po said.

Jet nodded. "I am. I just came in here, to see if I could find some herbs, that could help her. She's awake now and is hurting pretty badly!" Jet explained.

Leon and Po both nodded. "Well, Shadow will be glad to hear she's awake. Feel free to use any herbs you need, Jet!" Leon said.

Jet smiled. Then Po and Leon walked out. Jet turned back to the cabinet and began to dig around for the herbs he needed. He soon found the ones he needed and he started to crush them.

Soon, he had them all crushed and he mixed them into a glass of water. Then he took the glass and walked back to Rose' room.

He opened the door and quietly walked in. Rose looked up at Jet and smiled a little. He smiled at her, and held out the glass of water.

"Here. I made you something, to help with the pain!" Jet said.

Rose nodded slowly, then she tried to sit up. Jet walked over and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her sit up. He head her in place, while she drank the water and herb mix.

After she finished, she made a face at the taste. Jet chuckled quietly. Then he helped her lie back down. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe in deeply. Jet knew she would be hurting for a while. She opened her eyes again, after a moment and looked up at Jet.

"Well. I guess your visit to the Jade Palace wasn't what you expected!" Rose said.

Jet smiled down at her. "Yeah. But I think it's off to a pretty good start!" he replied.

Rose let out a weak laugh and smiled at him. They both knew, that they would be fast friends. Then Rose opened her mouth and yawned wide. Jet smiled. He had, 'forgotten' to tell her that he mixed a little sleeping powder into the water as well.

He knew she should rest. And he figured that she would be stubborn enough, not to.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep." Jet said quietly.

"B-but I'm not sleepy." Rose mumbled quietly.

Jet chuckled to himself, as her eyelids slowly closed and her breathing slowed slightly. He pulled the covers up a little and walked out of her room.

He walked down the hall and into the Hall of Heroes. He saw Master Shifu meditating. He walked up to him quietly. Master Shifu's ears swiveled and then he turned and smiled at Jet.

"Ah, hello Jet. I see you're back to visit! Tigress said that you would be staying with us." he said.

Jet nodded. "Yes, yes I am. And I think that I'm going to head into town, for a little bit." Jet said.

Master Shifu smiled at him. "Alright. If anyone goes looking for you. I'll be sure to let them know where you are!" he said.

Jet smiled and bowed to the small Master. Then he turned and walked out. He walked down the many steps, that led to the Jade Palace, again. And he headed for town.

Unaware of who he would soon be meeting up with in town...

**Alright! There's the next chapter! Man, I sure am looking forward to the next chapter! I finally get to introduce you all to one of my newest OC's! I hope you all liked this chapter and yeah. And please don't forget to review!**


	24. Escape and a Reunion!

**Ok all. Time for you to meet one of my newest characters! This is Wave. You'll learn more about Wave, as this chapter goes on. Like what animal she is and what she looks like. So yeah. Hope you all like her!  
**

**And on another note, I guess I didn't make this clear. JET IS **_**NOT**_** MY OC. He belongs to someone else. But I asked if I could use him in my story, because he was PERFECT for what I needed!**

_Chapter twenty three: Escape and a Reunion!  
__Wave's POV:_

I slowly sat up on my hard cot, that hung from my cell wall. I hung my legs over the side of the bed and sighed. I rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my paws.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. All because I refused to do my job. Sometimes I wonder why I took this job, in the first place!

"Aw! Look at the pretty little assassin. All locked away in her cage!" a big Snow Leopard said, coming up to the barred window and grinning maliciously at me.

I bared my teeth at him in anger. "Go away, Lakato! You know that man, didn't deserve to die." I growled.

Lakato unlocked the door and walked over to me. Then he wrapped his big paw around my throat and lifted me to his face. Even though I was scared, I didn't show it.

"That's 'boss' to you!" Lakato growled.

Then he threw me to the ground, roughly. The back of my head collided with the cold, hard floor. I forced my eyes open, to see Lakato standing over me.

He grinned evilly. "I'll be back later. We still haven't dealt with you and your _traitor _ways!" he growled.

Then he turned and walked out the door, slamming it so hard, that it made my ears ring. I shook my head and pushed myself up. I crawled up onto my hard cot and laid down.

I rested my head on my arm. My head hurt so badly now, from that hit. I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the tears, that threatened to come. I just wanted to live my life peacefully. Not always on the run.

I know the life of an assassin isn't easy. But it never was supposed to be _this _difficult.

Then I thought back to when my 'boss' had ordered his guards to kidnap me.

*Wave's flashback*

_It had just been another day for me. Well, sorta. The night before, I had just helped the man I was supposed to assassinate, escape. I had found out that my 'boss' was a con man. And that he had sent me to hurt a good man._

_Well, instead of doing my job, I helped the man escape. Then when my 'boss' found out about it. He sent his top guards to kidnap me._

_I was walking around town, when I saw someone run into an alleyway. It looked like they were carrying something. Like a bag of some sort. And I had heard that there had been some people robbing stores lately._

_So my curiosity got the better of me and I followed them into the alleyway. I carefully looked around for them. Hoping to find them and catch them._

"_Hello?" I whispered._

_"Is anyone h- mmph!" I cried out, as someone covered my mouth with their paw._

_I tried to flip them over me, but found that they had a strong grip and I couldn't. I growled angrily, when they tried to put me in a Sleeper Hold. That's when I bent down and elbowed them as hard as I could._

_I heard them growl in pain and that's when I realized who my attacker was. I gasped and tried to brake away from them, but they hit me in the back and stunned me for a moment._

_A very affective move on me. A weakness almost. Then, when I couldn't move, they pulled a small needle from a pouch at their side and stuck it into the side of my neck and injected me with the medicine in it._

_I felt everything spin around me. But unlike I wanted, I didn't pass out. They just dropped me to the ground and smiled._

_I felt tears spilling down my face. I couldn't move my body at all. They had paralyzed me. Then my attacker stepped around and knelt down in front of me. He was a brown Wolf and a fellow assassin._

_But he didn't believe in letting good people go. He only believed in the pay check. He smiled down at me and I stared up at him in fear. I hared being paralyzed. Because if I wasn't, I would have slugged him in the snout._

_He not only was an assassin, as I was, he was specialized in sleeping darts and things of that nature. I growled, deep in my throat. He knew how mad I was._

"_Oh, is poor little Wave upset? Get over it. You disobeyed orders and you know what happens, when you disobey!" the Wolf said. An evil grin, plastered on his face._

_I couldn't do anything to stop him and he knew that. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out two coils of rope. He bound my wrists, tightly together. Then he did the same to my ankles._

_I did my best, to hold back tears. He smiled at me. Then he grabbed my arms, and pulled me up onto his shoulder. I hung limply over his shoulder. I felt tears rolling down my face._

_I heard him chuckle, then he started walking down the alleyway. I could feel all the blood in my body, rushing to my head. And my body felt so numb._

_After about an hour of hanging over his shoulder, I passed out._

_When I woke up, I was resting against a tree. I didn't feel quite so numb now, but my wrists and ankles were still bound tightly together. I looked up, when I heard someone laughing at me. I growled._

"_Well, well, well. Looks like the kitty cat is awake!" the brown Wolf said._

_I growled and spat, "I'm a black Panther, NOT a 'kitty cat'. And you know it, Loki!"_

_He merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Look, I wouldn't have to do this, if you hadn't betrayed the boss!" Loki said._

_I growled. "Lakato is NOT my boss, anymore!" I said._

_Loki just smiled at me. I was so mad at him. Then he rose to his feet and walked over to me. He pulled out a long rag and knelt down in front of me. Then he reached around and tired it tightly around my mouth._

_I growled, as best I could, through the gag. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. He just smiled. Then he pulled me up onto his shoulders, again._

_I knew I was in trouble now. He was taking me to my 'boss'. And I knew the punishment wasn't going to be good. I closed my eyes, and felt hot tears running down my face. All I wanted was peace._

_Pretty soon, I opened my eyes and saw my 'bosses' hideout, coming into view. I closed my eyes again. I didn't want to think about my punishment._

"_Oh don't worry, Wave. You have plenty of time to think about your punishment!" Loki said._

_I opened my eyes and growled. Loki laughed at me._

"_Why, you ask?" Loki taunted. "because the boss is outta town! But don't worry. He'll be back!"_

_I shook my head. I was very afraid of what they had in store for me. Loki walked into one of the dark, dusty cells and dropped me to the ground. I glared up at the brown Wolf, as he bent down in front of me. He reached around and untied and removed the gag from my mouth._

_I growled and bared my teeth at him. "So this is how you treat your partner?" I asked._

_He stopped for a moment, then began to untie the ropes around my ankles._

"_We're not partners anymore. You betrayed our cause and you're no partner of mine!" Loki replied._

_I couldn't believe it had come to this. "Then kill me now, and get it over with!" I growled._

_Loki coiled up the rope and glanced at me. Then he rolled me over on my stomach._

"_Sorry, Wave. But no one is dealing with you, other then the boss!" Loki said._

_Then he balled up his fist and hit my back again, right in the middle of my spine. My eyes widened, as I felt all the feeling leave my body. Loki rolled me over on my back and untied the ropes around my wrists._

_He smiled evilly at me, then stood up and walked out. After another moment, the feeling came back to my body. I slowly sat up and rubbed my back. I hated that and Loki knew it._

_I pulled myself up onto the hard cot, and laid down. I felt tears running down my face. I began to wonder if I would ever get out of this mess._

*Present time*

And that's how I got into this mess. I soon fell fast asleep. But not long after, the door to my cell swung open. I groaned and opened my eyes, to see my 'boss' standing there in the door way. Smiling at me.

"Up an' at 'em, Wave! It's time we dealt with you." Lakato said.

I growled as Loki and another assassin, a Lynx named, Shi-na walked in and pulled me roughly off the bed. Then they hauled me to my feet and led me, at spear point, to my 'bosses' main room.

He walked up and sat down in his big chair. He smiled evilly at me.

"I've another assignment for you, Wave." Lakato said.

I couldn't believe it. He was sending me back out to work again.

"There have been sightings of a black Panther roaming about. I want you to find him and-" he cut himself off, as he slid one finger across his throat.

Loki chuckled. I glanced over at him and bared my teeth. He had the _worst _sense of humor.

"Loki, you also have your assignment. You know what to do!" Lakato said.

Loki bowed his head. Then scampered from the room.

"Alright, Wave. Now's your chance to prove to me that you're still a good girl. Go and do this job and you're free to go. Other wise. You'll be coming back to deal with me!" Lakato said.

I nodded my head quickly. This would be my chance to escape. Then Lakato waved his paw and dismissed me from the room.

I was led away from the room and taken to the weapons room, to choose my assault weapon. I chose my two favorites. A bow and arrow. And a dagger, with a gold and black handle.

I threw my arrow bag, up over my shoulder and I sheathed my dagger, into the open slot on my arrow bag. I grabbed my bow and then walked out. Clad all in black. Expect for the white diamond, with a smaller black diamond inside it. And the faint gray scar, that ran from my right cheek, down to my chin. I was black as night.

I headed for the door and saw the guards watching me. I growled at them. Then I walked out the door and to, what I hoped, was freedom. I knew I had to tread lightly. I was afraid that Lakato would have people watching me.

I wandered through the woods, as quickly and quietly as I could. I soon saw the Valley of Peace come into view. I figured that, the faster I found this guy, the faster I could finally get away from my horrible 'boss'.

The sun was just beginning to set. So I knew this would be one of my best times. I worked my best, during the night. But dawn and dusk are good too!

I quietly walked along, keeping my head ducked down, so I wouldn't be noticed. Then I saw my target. He was walking around, looking at things. I quickly caught up with him and followed him, from a distance.

I just needed to wait until he got out of sight, then I could attack. He walked around, then he headed towards the edge of the forest. I wasn't sure if he was on to me, or just wandering around.

Either way, it didn't matter. As soon as he disappeared behind one of the trees. I ran after him as quickly and quietly as I could. I pushed myself up against the tree and poked my head around the tree.

The Panther was standing next to one of the trees, just looking around. I knew that this was my best shot and I just needed to do it and get out of here.

I snuck towards him, silently pulling my dagger from my arrow bag. I gripped it, tightly in my paw, as I advanced towards him. I was almost on him, when I stepped on a twig. It cracked and he spun around.

I growled and leapt on him. I quickly knocked him to the ground. I held him down and lifted my dagger, high above my head. Then I looked at his face. I looked in his eyes. And I gasped in shock.

He looked up at me and did the same. I quickly got off him and stumbled back. I dropped my dagger to the ground. I was in total shock. He stood up and stared at me.

"J-Jet?" I stammered.

He slowly began to smile. "Wave!" he said happily.

I just stood there, unable to move. I couldn't believe who my 'boss' had sent me to kill. It was my own _boyfriend_!

"Jet, you've got to get out of here!" I said quickly.

He slowly walked towards me and asked, "Wave, what _are _you talking about? Why do I have to leave?"

I shook my head. "Jet, you don't understand, you have to leave. _Now!_" I said.

I was afraid, if I didn't finish my job, that Lakato would have someone else finish it for me. I looked up at Jet, pleadingly. Fear shone bright in my bright green eyes. Fear for his life.

"Wave, are you working for that crazy Snow Leopard again?" Jet asked.

"I... well... sorta!" I admitted.

Jet got very angry with that. "Wave, why are you working for him? You _know _how bad he is and what he can do to you! Why would you work for that jerk?" Jet asked.

"Well, it's not like I _chose _to work for him." I muttered.

Jet narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Uhh. Long story!" said.

Jet shook his head. "That's it. You're coming with me and you're gonna explain your 'long story'. And I don't want you working for him anymore, understand?" Jet asked.

I nodded my head. Jet smiled at me, but I just turned away from him. I was ashamed that I had almost hurt my own boyfriend.

Jet walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He gently rubbed his forehead against mine and I purred softly. Then he cupped my chin in his paw and made me look up at him.

"Wave, you _know_ how much I worry about you. I can't lose you. You're to important to me!" he said.

I smiled at him. "I know. Let's go!" I said.

He smiled. Then he kissed my forehead and pulled away from me. Then he turned to walk away from the wooded area. I bent down and picked up my dagger and sheathed it back in my bag. Then I started after him.

"_OW_!" I suddenly cried out in pain.

I pulled to a stop and looked at the back of my arm. My eyes widened in shock. There was a dart in my arm. I looked up into the trees and saw a brown Wolf smirking at me.

"Loki." I growled.

Then I grabbed my head, as I stumbled backwards. Everything started to spin around me and I felt very sick.

"Wave!" Jet cried out.

He ran over to me and grasped my arm. I looked up at him and could see he was afraid for me. Everything continued to spin around me and I could feel my knees buckling.

"Jet... run. Get outta here." I said weakly.

Then my knees buckles and I fell forward. Jet quickly grabbed me and held me tight.

"No, Wave! I'm not leaving you behind!" he said.

"Run, Jet! Please!" I said.

My vision began to blur and instead of seeing shape, I saw blurred color. Then after another moment, everything slowly faded to black...

**Whoo! What a CHAPTER! So that is my new OC. I hope you all like her and yeah. Hope you like and please don't forget to leave your review of the chapter!**


	25. Fight, not Flight!

**Ok, next chapter is coming up! ACH! SO much work. SO little time. Ugh, ok, here it is! And I hope that you all like my fight scene! I'm REALLY trying to work on them! So yeah. Enjoy!**

_Chapter twenty four: Fight, not Flight!  
__Jet's POV:_

I gasped in fear and shock, as Wave fell limp in my grasp. I held her gently and placed two fingers to the side of her neck. I could feel her pulse. It was some what slow, but it was steady.

Then I heard someone laughing. I growled and looked up, to see a brown Wolf. He had a dart launcher in his paw.

I gently rolled Wave over and saw a dart in her arm. I pulled it out of her arm and threw it aside. Then I glared up at the Wolf angrily. He jumped down and laughed.

"Alright lover boy. Just stand aside and I won't hurt you!" he growled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I gently laid Wave down on the ground and stood up. I bared my teeth in anger.

"Stay back! If you _dare _lay a single claw on her. I promise, I'll make it one hundred times worse for you!" I growled.

The Wolf merely rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah right. Now just move out of my way, or you're gonna be sorry!" he said.

I curled up my paws into tight fists. He was really making me mad. He just continued to advance towards me.

"I will not let you hurt her!" I said.

He smiled at me. "You don't have a choice." he said.

Then I couldn't take it anymore. I roared and lunged at him. Aiming my claws for his throat. He brought his fist up and slammed it under my chin. I growled and tried to get him, where I could lock his shoulder blade. But he pulled out of my grasp. Then he ducked down and kicked my legs out from under me.

I fell backwards onto my back, hard. He leapt high into the air. Then he came back down with a drop kick. I rolled to the side and he hit the ground hard. Then I jumped back up and swung my fist at him. My fist met his neck and he stumbled backwards, howling in pain.

Then I grabbed his tail and swung him around in circles. Then I let him go and he flew into one of the trees. He slowly stumbled to his feet, holding his head. I ran at him and attacked with a palm strike to his chest.

He fell back, then tried to kick me. But I grabbed his ankle and threw him to the ground. He tried to get up, but wasn't fast enough. I quickly wrapped my arm around his neck, then used one paw to clamp his mouth shut, and the other to cover his nose.

In other words, I used one of my favorite moves, a sleeper hold. Wave had taught me how to perfect this move. It was one of the first moves that any assassin learns. The Wolf apparently knew this move too, for he tried to brake out of it, as soon as I got him into it.

But I was so mad, I wasn't about to let him get away. He continued to fight me, but his struggling soon slowed. And just when he was about to pass out, from lack of air, I relinquished my hold on him and dropped him to the ground.

He hit the ground and gasped for air. He slowly rolled over on his back and panted hard, trying to catch his breath again. I towered over him, growling furiously.

"I've only got one reason, to let you live. So that you can go back to your _stupid _boss and tell him, that if he _ever _comes near Wave again. I will tear him to _shreds_!" I growled.

The Wolf nodded, then rolled over again, leaping to his feet and taking off running, as fast as his legs would carrying him.

I stood there for a moment, before I spun around and ran over to Wave. I gently lifted her into my arms and shook her lightly.

"Come on, sweetie. You've gotta wake up!" I said.

But she was still out cold. I shook my head. I knew she always was getting into trouble. I just hoped it wasn't _to _much this time.

I looked around, to make sure there wasn't anyone else watching us. Then I rose to my feet, holding Wave gently in my arms. Then I took off running back to the Jade Palace.

I soon saw the steps come into view. I took the steps, two at a time and soon was at the top. I wasn't sure where to take Wave. But I knew I needed to find some place she could rest easy.

I looked around, then headed for the Barracks. Maybe someone would be in there. I walked in and looked around. Then I saw a shadow pass down the hallways. I ran after it and turned the corner and saw Leon.

"Hey, Leon!" I called.

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Jet! What happened? And who is this?" he asked.

"Long story, Leon. And this is, well, my girlfriend, Wave." I said, blushing.

Leon smiled at me. "Ok, I understand long stories. You can take her to mine and Shadow's room. Come on!" Leon said.

Then he turned and walked off. I quickly fallowed after him. Leon led me to a larger room then most of the others, and the bed inside was also larger.

'_Probably since they're married!' _I thought.

I walked in and over towards the bed, while Leon stood at the door way, watching me.

"If you need anything. Jet let us know. I'll go see if I can find a place for Wave. I'm sure that we've got some more spare rooms around!" Leon said.

I smiled and nodded my head. Then Leon turned and walked out. I turned and gently laid Wave in the bed. She was so still, it scared me. I bent over and gently laid my paw on her chest.

I waited for a moment, then sighed. Her heart beat was very faint, but she was still doing okay. I just needed to keep a close eye on her.

I turned and pulled a chair over beside the bed. I sat down and watched her shallow breathing. I still wasn't to sure what she had gotten into, but I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, anymore.

I sat there, for another hour, just watching her. It had been so long since I had last seen her. I was so glad to see her. But I was also worried about her.

Then my ears perked up, when Wave began to groan quietly and stirred lightly. I moved my chair closer to her and gently laid my paw on her arm. After a moment, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey there, Wave." I said quietly.

She suddenly pulled her arm away from me and gasped fearfully. She looked up at me, wide eyed. I started at her, very confused.

"Hey. Easy Wave. It's just me!" I said.

She shook slightly, then sat up in bed and started sobbing. I got up and sat down on the bed next to her. She flung herself into my arms and buried her face into my chest. I held her close and stroked the back of her head, soothingly. I could feel her trembling in my grasp. I knew how scared she was.

"Sh, sh. You're ok. You're ok." I whispered gently in her ear.

"I-I was so afraid, t-that you were o-one of them! I-I thought they h-had hurt you, J-Jet!" Wave sobbed.

I held her gently and slowly rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. She trembled so badly. I was worried about what she had gone through, to be so afraid of me like that. After another few moments, she calmed down a bit.

I slowly pulled away from her and gently ran my paw down her face. I carefully wiped the tears off her fur. She was still sobbing a little, but not as badly now.

"Jet, I'm _s-so _for attacking y-you!" she said, through her sobs.

I pulled her close again and hugged her tight. "No. It's fine. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters to me!" I said.

She rested her head on my shoulder and sobbed softly.

Then after a moment, I asked, "Wave. What happened? Why were you with them again?"

She closed her eyes and hung her head sadly. I could see tears falling freely through her fur.

"It was Lakato and his guards. He sent that brown Wolf, Loki, to kidnap me. They hurt me badly. Then I was told if I took care of a black Panther, that had been seen roaming about, that they would give me my freedom. Well, I did as they wanted, but then, I found out one little detail that they didn't tell me. They didn't tell me that I was hunting _you_!" Wave said, tears still running down her face.

I gently cupped her chin in my paw and lifted her eyes to mine. I stared into her bright green eyes and could see the fear she still had in them.

"Wave, you didn't know. It wasn't your fault. They should be glad that I don't storm down there and cream them all, on the stop! You know how much I care for you and I won't let them hurt you anymore!" I said.

She forced a tired smile at me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you _very_ much, Wave. I can't and _won't_ lose you!" I said.

She sighed and rested her head on my chest. I smiled and rubbed her back. I cared so much about her, I just couldn't lose her. Then after a moment, I slowly pulled away from her again. She looked up at me, funny.

"I'll be right back. I promise." I said.

She slowly nodded. Then I rose from the bed and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall, then I saw Leon. He walked up to me, smiling.

"Well, I think I've got a place for _both _of you to stay! We've got a big room, down at the end of the hall, that's sometimes used like a storage area. Well, I set up a few dividers and set up two cots. So you two will be near each other and you'll sorta have your own room too!" Leon explained.

I grinned. "Thanks, Leon!" I said.

He nodded, then walked off. I turned around and walked back to his and Shadow's room. I walked in and was about to say something, when I quickly stopped myself and I smiled.

Wave was laying back in bed, sound asleep. I quietly walked over and gently stroked her face. She smiled lightly in her sleep.

Then I gently slipped one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees and lifted her off the bed. Then I walked out and took her back to 'our' room. I walked in and then over to the bed, that was closest to the door.

I knew that Wave liked a quick escape. It was habit, from all her years of being on the run. She had been through a lot and I only hoped that I could keep some of it from happening again.

I looked around. Our room was very large. It had enough room, for six beds, if it didn't have the dividers put in. I looked and saw that Leon had set them up, to hang from the ceiling. And at the moment, he had them pushed back against the wall.

I smiled. It would be nice to have a place to call home, again. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I rolled over on my side and watched Wave sleep. She seemed so peaceful right now. I just hoped I could continue to give her that peace.

Finally, my eyes slowly closed and I fell to sleep, to the peaceful sound of her breathing...

**Alright! There's the next chapter! I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Though, to be honest, I'm not looking forward to the next chapter so much. But you all will understand WHY I'm not, soon! So yeah, please don't forget to review and yeah. Later!**


	26. What am I?

**Ok, next chapter! Sorry for the wait on it. My life has basically been turned upside down all of a sudden! So yeah. Hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter twenty five: What am I?  
__Rose'/My POV:_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I glanced out the window and saw that it was dusk out.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked myself.

"Oh, about five hours!"

I looked over and saw Viper curled up in the chair, next to my bed.

"Oh, hello Viper!" I said, forcing a smile. "what are you doing here?"  
"Well, Shadow and Tigress had to run into town for a little bit, so I offered to sit with you, until you woke up again!" Viper explained.

I smiled. "Thank you, Viper!" I said.

"Anytime kiddo!" she replied.

Then she got down and slithered over to me. She gently laid the end of her tail across my forehead.

"Seems that your fever is gone. That's probably why you woke up!" she said.

I smiled. "So does that mean I can get up outta bed?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Alright. But promise to take it easy!" she said.

I nodded and slowly sat up in bed. "So, Shadow and Tigress are in town?" I asked.

Viper nodded her head. I slowly smiled. And thought for a moment.

"Maybe I'll head into town too!" I said.

Viper smiled. "That sounds like a fun plan! I'd love to come with you and we could shop. But I have to help Po clean the Training Hall." Viper said sadly.

I winked at her. "Don't worry. There'll be other girl days!" I said.

She smiled and nodded. "Oh you know it! Well, I better go find Po. I'll see you later, kiddo!" she said.

Then she slithered out of my room. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. Then I stretched out and yawned big. I looked out my window again, and then crawled out of bed and headed for the door.

I didn't see anyone on my way out, so I just kept walking along. But what I didn't know was that someone had seen me. And was following me.

I walked outside and smiled, when the warm sunshine hit my fur. It felt so good. I sighed content and headed down the steps.

I took it slow, just to be on the safe side. But I also wanted to just have a little quiet time to myself.

I slowly walked into town and smiled. Everyone was rushing around, tending to their daily lives and chores. I smiled, as I watched a small family walking around, teaching their children what they should do and how they should act.

I remembered when my parents used to teach me those things. How to act out in public and all that. I sighed and slowly continued on.

After a little bit of walking, I passed by a group of children. I smiled at them and kept walking.

Then I yelped, when I felt something hit the back of my head. I spun around and saw some of the kids holding rocks.

There was a Goose, two Pigs and a Wolf pup. The Wolf pup seemed to be the leader of the group. He threw his rock up and down, catching it in his paw. He glared at me.

"Can I _help _you?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

The Wolf pup stared at me, then threw the rock in my direction. I flattened my ears back and dropped to the ground. The rock zipped right past where my forehead had been.

When I got back up, my fur stood up on end, my teeth were bared, my claws extended to full length and my eyes flared with anger. I couldn't believe what those kids had done.

"Get lost!" the Wolf pup growled. "we don't let monsters, like you, live here!"

I felt my heart drop at that one word. Monster. It rung over and over in my head.

Then I spun around and dropped to all fours, taking off down the path as quickly as I could. I could hear the children talking among themselves, asking questions and muttering things. But my mind didn't register to the words. All that I could hear was, monster, over and over again.

I could feel tears, pricking my eyes, as I ran. Finally, I stopped and sat down on a fallen tree. I panted hard and looked around. That's when I realized how far I had gotten away from town. I was somewhere in the bamboo forest!

I fought hard to hold back the tears and the memory. But they both fought there way to the surface. Tears spilled down my face, as I remembered the first time someone had called me a monster.

*Rose'/My flashback*

_I remember it quite well. I was playing with some of the little kids one day and they all wanted me to be their mama, since I was oldest, and we were all going to be different animals._

_Well, one thing led to another and in our little game of make believe, I somehow because bad._

_And at one point, I was chasing one of the little girls, that I was friends with. I was crawling after her and she suddenly stopped and turned around to face me._

_I smirked at her and growled playfully. She narrowed her eyes at me, then bent down and picked up a golf ball. Then she threw it, as hard as she could, at me._

_The ball hit me, dead center on my forehead. I stumbled back and grabbed my head._

"_Stay away from me, you monster!" she said, harshly._

_I looked up at her and could see it in her face and her eyes, that she truly meant what she had just said._

*Real time*

The word continued to play in my mind, over and over again. It just wouldn't go away. I could hear it, in my mind. The word seemed to be taunting me.

Then I buried my face into my paws and sobbed. Was I really a monster? Was that how people really saw me? Was I just some cold hearted beast?

I just sat there on the fallen tree and cried. Why was this happening? Why did that horrible memory have to come back?

After a moment, I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I looked up, through teary eyes and saw a White Tiger.

Bran'ika smiled kindly down at me. I turned away from him and buried my face into my paws again. He walked around the tree and sat down next to me and gently patted my shoulder.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Bran'ika asked quietly.

I sniffled and slowly raised my head from my paws. I looked over at him. My face stained with tears. I could see a kind smile on his face. Then he slowly opened his arms out. I let out a quiet hiccup and flung myself into his arms.

He held me and rubbed my back, as he rocked me back and forth.

"Hey, it's ok. You're alright!" Bran'ika whispered.

I sobbed, as he rocked me back and forth. "It was a-awful! It was just like b-back on Earth!" I cried.

Bran'ika slowly pulled away from me and looked me in the eye.

"You mean, when you were being bullied?" he asked.

I slowly nodded, as a tear slipped down my face. What that Wolf pup had said, brought back so many memories, of when I had been bullied. I got bullied for everything under the sun. It was awful. And every time, it just seemed to get worse!

Bran'ika gently reached up and wiped the tears off my face.

"You shouldn't be worried about what they think! You're perfect just how you are. And never forget that!" Bran'ika said.

I slowly began to smile. His words helped to comfort me some.

He smiled at me and asked, "Feel better, now?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. I think so. Thank you. You always know when I need someone to talk to!" I said.

He flashed a grin at me. "You know it! I'm always here, if you need to talk." he said.

I sighed and nodded my head. Then he rose to his feet and held out his paw.

"Why don't we head back to the Jade Palace? Maybe we can get cleaned up and see if Shadow will allow you to train, _just _a little!" Bran'ika said, with a wink.

I grinned and grasped his paw in mine. I rose to my feet and sighed.

"Alright, let's go!" I said.

He nodded once, then turned and headed back towards town.

I started to go after him, when I suddenly felt very cold. I stopped and wrapped my arms around my body. I began to shiver and my teeth chattered. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I didn't like it.

Bran'ika stopped and turned around. He saw me standing there, shivering and he walked back towards me.

"Rose? What's wrong?" he asked, as he laid his paw on my arm.

A split second later, he was pulling his paw back.

"Rose, you're _freezing_!" he exclaimed.

I nodded, as I shook. Then everything started spinning around me. I stumbled forwards and into Bran'ika's arms.

"Whoa, are you ok?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I'm r-really cold!" I said, through chattering teeth.

He slowly nodded and gently grasped my arm.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the Jade Palace!" he said.

I slowly nodded. Everything was spinning and I couldn't focus well. Bran'ika started to walk away, leading me along with him, when I stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Rose!" Bran'ika cried.

He knelt down beside me and rolled me on my back. I was shaking badly and I was so cold.

"Just hang on, Rose!" Bran'ika said.

I tried to nod, but everything spun around me, so violently, that it made me really sick.

The last thing I saw, was Bran'ika staring down at me, with a worried expression on his face.

Then everything slowly faded to black...

**I'm telling ya, people! Crazy things are gonna happen and you just need to hold on to your hats! This story is taking some twists and you need to hold on tight! So yeah, hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review!**


	27. The next power

**Alright, I'm SO sorry about the wait all, but here it is! The next chapter for Journey to China! Hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter twenty six: The next power_

Bran'ika gasped in fear, when Rose' eyes slowly closed. Her breathing was heavy and she was freezing. He knew something wasn't right.

Then he glanced down at her claws. He could see a thin layer of ice covering them.

'_Why would she have...? Her _ice _powers!'_ Bran'ika thought with alarm.

He felt her forehead and wanted to pull his paw back, as soon as he touched her. Rose was like an ice cube. Bran'ika knew he had to get her warmed up and soon.

He carefully cradled her in his arms and rose to his feet. Then once he had a good grip on her, he took off running as fast as he could.

'_Just hang on, Rose!' _he thought, as he ran.

After a lot of running, the two White Tiger's made it into town. By this time, Rose was shivering badly and moaning quietly.

Bran'ika knew that he couldn't make it to the Jade Palace in time. He looked around and saw a Inn on the edge of town. He took off sprinting towards it.

He quickly burst through the door. The Inn Keeper looked up, slightly startled. Bran'ika run up to the desk, panting heavily.

"Please, my friend need's help!" Bran'ika said, out of breath.

The Inn Keeper, an old Goat, nodded and walked from behind his desk.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I-I don't know! But I _do _need lots of blankets and a warm room!" Bran'ika said.

The old Goat nodded and turned and pointed towards a set of stairs.

"Up there, farthest room on the left. It's unlocked. I'll go and fetch you some warm blankets and anything else I can think of to help!" the old Goat said.

Bran'ika quickly nodded and dashed up the stairs, still carrying Rose in his arms. He quickly got to the room and ran inside. As soon as he was inside, he gently laid Rose down on it.

She was shaking badly and she was as cold as a Winter's storm. Bran'ika could still see ice on her claws and then he noticed ice on her cheeks and her eyes lashes. She was just to cold.

If Bran'ika didn't get Rose warmed up soon, she wouldn't survive. He pulled up the blanket and tucked it tightly around her.

Then he looked up when the old Goat walked in, carrying lots of blankets. The Goat walked over and sat them down in a chair. Then Bran'ika ran over and grabbed them and started piling them on top of the freezing tigress.

Rose was still shaking badly and every time she breathed, Bran'ika swore he could see her breath.

'_She is _way _to cold!' _Bran'ika thought, worried.

After he had piled all of the blankets on top of Rose, he carefully placed two fingers to the side of her neck. His eyes widened slightly in worry. Her pulse was very weak.

'_Come on, Rose. You have to pull through this!' _Bran'ika thought, as he stared down at the unconscious tigress.

"Well, I really do hate to say this, but I need to get back down stairs. As much as I'd like to help you and your friend more, I still have an Inn to run!" the Goat said.

Bran'ika turned to him and nodded. "I understand. You've done more to help, then most would as it is. I-I still need to pay you for all your help and for the room!" Bran'ika said.

The old Goat simply smiled. "There's no need. You were in need of assistance. The least I could do was help!" he said.

Bran'ika smiled at the Goat. "Thank you, kind sir." he said, while bowing to him.

The Goat smiled, then turned and walked out. Bran'ika turned back to Rose and stared down at her sadly. She was still shivering so badly. He had to do something.

Then he glanced out the window and two figures walking along. He just couldn't believe his eyes. It was Tigress and Shadow. Maybe they could help!

Bran'ika dropped to all fours and took off running down the stairs and out the door.

Shadow And Tigress were just having some good fun together. Just having some best friend time. Shadow had finally found a joke, that Tigress would laugh at, every time she told it.

"Ok, why do Tiger's have stripes?" Shadow asked, trying to contain her laughter.

Even though Tigress knew the answer, she asked, "I don't know. Why _do _Tiger's have stripes?"

Shadow did her best to control her laughter, as she replied, "Beat's having no stripes at all!"

Then they both started laughing uncontrollably. They both ended up holding their stomachs, because they laughed so hard.

Bran'ika turned a corner and saw them both laughing.

"Tigress! Shadow!" he called out, as he ran to them.

The two tigress' turned around, as Bran'ika slid to a quick halt in front of them.

"Bran'ika, what are you doing here?" Tigress asked.

Bran'ika stood up, panting heavily. "Shadow. Rose, she. Unlocked her. Ice powers and... Shadow she's to cold! We've got to. Do something to get her warm. Or she'll die!" Bran'ika said, through his heavy pants.

Shadow's eyes went wide with fear. "Where is she?" Tigress asked.

"She's at an Inn, just around the corner!" Bran'ika said.

Shadow quickly nodded. "Tigress; go and fetch Shawna. Bran'ika; take me to Rose!" Shadow said.

Bran'ika nodded and the three Tiger's went their ways. Tigress going to get Shawna and Bran'ika taking Shadow to Rose.

*Inn*

Bran'ika and Shadow burst through the door and ran up the stairs, to Rose' room. When they got there, they quickly slid to a halt. Shadow gasped and ran over to Rose' bedside.

Rose' trembling had gone to uncontrollable shaking. They could both hear her moaning. As if the shaking was somehow hurting her. She jerked her head back and forth a few times.

Then she suddenly started to mumble quietly, in her sleep. "No... no, leave me alone... no, no!"

Shadow looked to Bran'ika, with worried eyes. "She's dreaming. She's unlocking her power fully now." she said, slightly worried.

*Rose'/My subconscious*

Rose slowly opened her bright blue eyes and blinked them a few times. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. She could feel herself trembling and she was very cold.

Then a bright light came from no where and slowly turned to fire, then into a Tiger, then finally into Rose. Rose looked up at her subconscious self, curiously.

Even though she had seen her before, she was always puzzled by her. The fire Tiger stared down at her.

"Well, look who's back for a visit. You missed me, didn't you?" the Tiger asked, with a smirk on her face.

Rose got to her feet and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. That's it. _Not_!" Rose replied.

The fire Tiger simply smiled at her. "Well, you sure are a sight, aren't you?" she asked.

Rose crossed her arms and glared up at the Tiger. "What's _that _suppose to mean?" she asked.

The Tiger rolled her eyes and gestured to her. "Look at you. You're freezing!"

Rose cocked her head, but she understood what she meant. She really _was _freezing. And this wasn't like her at all.

"Well, any thoughts on _why_?" Rose asked.

The fire Tiger rolled her eyes. "Of course I have thoughts on '_why_'. I'm your subconscious, remember?"  
"Of course I remember. What am I? Stupid?" Rose asked.

The Tiger slowly started to smile. "Well-"  
"Don't answer that one." Rose butted in.

The Tiger chuckled. "Fine. You're freezing, because you've unlocked your ice powers." she said.

A smile slowly crossed Rose' maw. "Cool! I've always wanted ice powers." Rose said.

"Yes, but there is a _slight _problem." the Tiger said.

Rose cocked her head again and asked, "What do you mean, '_slight _problem?"  
"I mean, your body temperature is to cold. If your friends can't warm you up soon, you uh... won't make it." the Tiger explained.

Rose' eyes went wide. "W-what do you mean, 'I won't make it'?" Rose asked.

The Tiger simply shook her head. "I mean just that. If your body temperature drops much more, you won't be able to survive!" the Tiger explained.

Rose didn't know what to think of say. Everything was happening so fast, it was almost a blur.

"Don't worry. Your friends are working to make things right. I'm sure you'll make it. Hopefully..." the fire Tiger said.

Rose crossed her arms again and growled under her breath. "You're not funny!"

The fire Tiger shrugged. "Eh, neither are you!" she replied.

Rose scrunched up her face, angrily. "Oh sure, real mature!" Rose said.

The fire Tiger slapped a paw to her forehead. "Really? Quoting, Julian Smith, Youtube video's now, are we?" the Tiger asked.

Rose flashed her best smirk. "You bet!" she replied.

The fire Tiger shook her head. "Whatever. Look, be careful. And _hopefully_ I'll see you the next time you unlock a power." the Tiger teased.

"Oh trust me. I'm going to survive this yet!" Rose declared.

The Tiger smiled down at her. "Alright. See ya next time!" the Tiger said.

Then she disappeared in a ball of flames.

*Real world*

Shadow had taken a seat next to Rose, keeping a close eye on her. Bran'ika slowly paced the floor, worried. Then Tigress and the Red Fox, Shawna walked through the door.

"Goodness, what have we here?" Shawna asked, when she saw the unconscious White tigress.

"Shawna, this is Rose. I'm sure Tigress has explained about her and what's happened!" Shadow said.

Shawna nodded. "Yes, it is an honor to finally have a chance to meet the legendary Elemental Leader!" Shawna said.

Shadow smiled and nodded. Then she turned back to Rose and asked, "What can we do to help her?"

Shawna walked over and gently felt Rose' forehead. Her eyes widened slightly in shock.

"My, she _is_ freezing!" Shawna said.

"That's why I came to get you so quickly!" Tigress explained.

Shawna nodded and laid her bag down on the table. She opened it and began to dig around in it. Then after a moment, she pulled out two different needles.

"What are _those_ for? Rose _hates_ needles!" Bran'ika said.

Shawna looked over at him. "The medicine in these, will help to raise her body temperature. And all these blankets are also helping!" Shawna said.

The three Tiger's nodded. Then Shawna walked over to Rose. The tigress was still shaking badly.

"Alright. Shadow, I need you to hold her still for me." Shawna said.

Shadow nodded and stood up and got a good grip on Rose' arm. Trying to keep her from shaking so badly. Shawna carefully took one of the needles and poked it into Rose' arm. She winced and tried to jerk away, but Shadow kept a tight grip on her arm.

Then Shawna took the other need and did the same. Rose winced again and groaned quietly. Shadow looked over at Shawna, worried.

"Don't worry, the medicine probably just stung a little." Shawna reassured her.

Shadow nodded and let go of Rose' arm. Shawna carefully put the safety caps on her needles and placed them back in her bag. She looked over at Rose' arm, where she had pricked her and saw she was bleeding slightly.

Shawna took a small roll of bandages out and walked over to Rose. She had Shadow hold Rose' arm up, while she carefully wrapped the bandages around it.

After Shawna finished, she put her roll of bandages away and walked over to Rose. She bent over and gently pushed back one of her eye lids.

"Her eyes are dull and dilated. She'll probably be unconscious for a while longer!" Shawna said.

Then her felt her forehead again and slowly smiled. "Her body temperature is starting to come up again." Shawna said.

Shadow looked at Bran'ika and Tigress, smiling. Shawna checked Rose' breathing and her pulse, then she turned back to the three Tigers.

"If you give her just a little more time, lying down, I think she'll be in stable enough shape to take her back home. Don't be surprised if she doesn't come around, until sometime tomorrow!" Shawna said.

The Tiger's nodded. "Thank you so much, Shawna!" Shadow said.

Shawna smiled. "Anytime. If you'd like, I can come by the Jade Palace tomorrow to check on her!"  
"I'd like that very much." Shadow said.

Shawna nodded and explained a few things to do, when they got Rose back home. Then she packed up her things and left, but not before checking on Rose one last time.

"Well, I think I'm going to run ahead to the Jade Palace and get everything ready for her!" Tigress said.

Shadow and Bran'ika nodded and Tigress dashed out the door. Shadow returned to her seat, next to Rose and Bran'ika stood by, watching. Then the Inn Keeper came in.

"Is your friend going to be alright?" he asked.

Bran'ika smiled. "Yes. She's going to be just fine. Thank you so much for your help!" he said.

The old Goat simply nodded. "I was happy to help. I'm glad that she'll be alright." he said.

"You have no idea how grateful we are to you. If you ever need anything, just let us know!" Shadow said.

The Goat nodded. "Thank you." he said.

Then he bowed his head and walked out. Shadow looked over at Bran'ika and sighed.

"I think it's time that we took her back home." she said.

Bran'ika nodded and walked over to Rose. He gently pulled back the covers and lifted her into his arms. He held her close, and could feel her shaking in his grasp.

"Come on. Let's get her home!" Bran'ika said.

Shadow nodded and then they both dashed out the door and headed back to the Jade Palace. Shadow and Bran'ika both kept a close eye on Rose, to make sure nothing happened.

They just hoped they would make it back to the Jade Palace, before things got worse...

**Alright, there's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm very sorry about taking so long. I've been so busy, it's crazy. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review!**


	28. Plot's and Plans!

**Ok, so here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it and yeah. Enjoy it everyone!**

_Chapter twenty seven: Plot's and Plans!_

Bran'ika and Shadow quickly hurried to the Jade Palace. Bran'ika could feel Rose trembling in his arms. He knew they needed to keep her as warm as possible.

By the time they reached the top, everyone was waiting, with worried expressions.

"Is she alright?" Tony asked.

Bran'ika didn't answer him, he just looked down at Rose sadly.

"Alright, take Rose to her room, you two!" Master Shifu said to Bran'ika and Shadow.

The two White Tiger's nodded and hurried off to Rose' room.

"Everyone else, I need you all to go and do some training. Don't worry about Rose, I'm sure she'll be alright soon!" Shifu told them all.

The other all nodded sadly and hurried off to the Training Hall.

*Rose/My room*

Bran'ika and Shadow hurried in and saw Tigress standing there. She had warm blankets sitting beside the bed and she had the windows closed, but the curtains drawn open, so that maybe the sun would shine through and help to warm the room.

Bran'ika walked over and gently laid Rose in her bed. Then Shadow and Tigress helped him quickly cover Rose up with the warm blankets.

Rose still shook, but once they started getting the blankets on, she shook less. Bran'ika was still very worried about her, but he kept in mind that she would be unconscious for a while.

"All we can do now; is wait!" Tigress said.

The two White Tigers nodded sadly. They knew Rose still needed time.

*Jet and Wave's room*

Jet slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He hadn't slept that well in ages. He looked over and saw that Wave was still fast asleep in her bed. Jet smiled, as Wave slowly rolled over and sighed lightly.

Jet slowly crawled out of his bed and walked over to her. He knelt down beside the bed and gently laid his paw on her shoulder. She smiled lightly at his touch. Then he gently shook her.

"Hey sleepy head. Time to get up!" he gently whispered.

Wave stirred lightly, then she slowly opened her bright green eyes. She looked at Jet and smiled. Jet could always make Wave smile.

"Hey there, did you sleep well?" Jet asked.

Wave smiled and sat up in bed. "Yeah, like a log! I haven't slept that well in years." Wave replied.

Jet smiled and sat down beside her. "I'm glad that you're alright. I was worried about you!" Jet said.

Wave smiled. "So, where exactly are we, Jet? Last thing I remember was blacking out in the woods." Wave said, very confused.

Jet nodded in understanding. "We're at the Jade Palace." he told her.

Wave looked at him, shocked. "R-really?" she slowly asked.

Jet nodded. "Really. I'm friends with the Five and the Dragon Warrior, and after I 'dealt' with that Wolf friend of yours, I brought you here. I'm staying here, so when I told them that you were my girlfriend, they were more then happy to let you stay. I mean, even if you weren't my girlfriend, I'm sure they would have let you stay, anyways!" Jet explained.

Wave smiled. "Thank you, Jet." she gently whispered in his ear.

Jet felt his face getting hot, when Wave leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, you know I'll do anything for you!" Jet said.

"Same goes for me!" Wave said, with a smile.

Jet flashed a wide grin, then his stomach growled. He looked down and Wave started giggling.

"Well, who would've guessed that napping would make you so hungry!" Jet said with a laugh.

Wave joined in his laughter. Then Jet stood up, and Wave followed suit.

"I say we go get something to eat!" Jet said.

Wave smiled and nodded. Then the two Panthers exited the room and headed for the Dining Room.

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. Tanis' hideout*

The white, she-Wolf, that Tanis had captured, stirred lightly on the hard cot, then very slowly, forced her deep, dark blue eyes open. She moaned quietly, slowly blinking her eyes.

Then she slowly brought her right paw up to her face and rubbed her eyes, one at a time. Then she noticed the cuff, that was tightly snapped around her wrist. She felt a deep growl, rising up in her throat.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in!"

The white Wolf looked over at the shadow's and saw a figure sitting there. She bared her bright white fangs and growled.

The figure simply chuckled. Then the figure slowly moved forward and came into the light; revealing a strong, muscular Lion, sitting in a chair, hidden in the shadow's.

The she-Wolf slowly sat up and growled again. "In your case. That could be seen as a true statement!" the white Wolf growled.

Tanis felt a sly grin, creep up on his face. "Now, now. No need to get al riled up. Not when all of China is waiting for us!" Tanis said, with an evil grin plastered on his face.

The Wolf glared at Tanis hatefully. "Why would I want to work with you? You're a no good traitor and you know it!" the Wolf snarled.

Tanis simply flashed his fangs in a smile. "You never do forget, do you?" Tanis asked.

The Wolf growled louder. "No I don't. You betrayed me! Same as my mother. You're both no good, low down_ TRAITORS_!" the Wolf screamed.

Tanis leaned back in his seat and clasped his paws together. "There, there Shaunty. There's no need to get upset! I am nothing like your mother, _Aniu_." Tanis said, through bared fangs.

The Wolf, Shaunty, snarled ever louder at that. "Don't you _dare _speak my mothers name around me!" she growled.

Tanis continued to smile at her. "You certainly have a temper. Just like your dear mother." Tanis calmly said.

Shaunty about leapt from her bed, at that remark. "I am _NOTHING _like my mother!" she screamed.

Tanis chuckled darkly. "Then prove it." he said.

Shaunty cocked her head. "What do you mean?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"I mean, join me. Join me and help me take over China!" Tanis declared.

Shaunty scoffed and nearly laughed. "Yeah right. You've been at that for, how long now?" she asked, as a mischievous smile crossed her maw.

Tanis glared at her, then slowly rose from his chair. "I know of something, that you have been after, your entire life." Tanis said, as he slowly walked towards the white Wolf.

Shaunty wasn't sure about this. "And what is that?" she calmly asked.

Tanis looked over at her, cracked his neck twice to the side and smiled at the white she-Wolf.

"Complete control of _all _the elements." Tanis said.

Shaunty frowned. She had known Tanis long enough, to know he would know that about her.

"To easy. But what has my want of power, have to do with this?" she asked, suspiciously.

Tanis smiled, even more at that. "I also know that in order for you to do that. You must find someone. And that someone would be the legendary Elemental Leader!" Tanis said.

Shaunty rolled her eyes. She was growing tired of this guessing game, she was forced to play. She slowly brought her gaze back to Tanis and stared at him.

"And how does _that _have anything to do with you kidnapping me?" Shaunty asked, angrily.

Tanis couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He doubled over, laughing like a wild Hyena. Shaunty was growing overly tired of him and she turned away from him angrily.

When Tanis finally calmed himself down again, he turned to her and asked, "You don't get it, do you?"

Shaunty whipped her head around and to glare at the Lion before her, angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Shaunty asked.

Tanis could barely hold his laughter back. "Don't you get it? The Elemental Leader is _here_! She is here in China. Staying at the Jade Palace!" Tanis exclaimed.

Shaunty's eyes went wide in shock. "After all these years. She's finally here?" she asked, in complete shock.

Tanis smiled and nodded. "She's here. And perfect for the taking!" Tanis hissed happily.

Shaunty stared at Tanis for a few minutes, then she slowly crawled off her cot and walked over to Tanis. She stood in front of him, then slowly held out her paw.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Shaunty said.

Tanis smiled evilly and grasped her paw in his. He held it tight and shook it.

"Deal!" he said.

Shaunty slowly smiled. Soon she would have the power over all the elements.

Tanis smiled as well. Not only was his old friend, his partner once again. But she was someone he could trust as well. He knew he would have her soon.

He would have the Elemental Leader in his clutch's before to long. And once he did;

_All _of China, would bow at his feet...

**Oh ho, ho! Looks like the villain's are scheming huh? So what are they going to do with our heroes, hmm? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out. I'll try to have more up soon and we'll see where we go from there. So yeah, please don't forget to **_**REVIEW**_** and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	29. The More the Merrier

**WOOT! New chapter! Yes, oh how I love new chapters. Ok, so yeah. I'm adding in another character this chapter, one that I had in my newest chapter for, 'Beginning's and Endings'. He belongs to SiberianTiger45 and he just ROCKS! Be sure to check out SiberianTiger45's stories and yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter twenty eight: The More the Merrier_

The hours slowly passed into night time and in that time, everyone in the Jade Palace had heard what had happened to poor Rose. They were all worried about her, but trusted Shawna's judgment.

After a while, Tigress left to go help with look out, around the palace, while Shadow and Bran'ika stayed and watched over Rose.

Shadow sat down in a chair, while Bran'ika would pace the floor slightly, sitting down every once in a while. Before to long, Shadow had fallen asleep in her chair. Leon walked in and smiled at his wife.

"Are you okay staying here with Rose, while I put Shad'ika to bed?" Leon asked.

Bran'ika nodded. "Yeah. I can watch over her, just fine!"

Leon nodded and gently scooped Shadow up into his arms and carried her out. Bran'ika turned to face Rose and sighed. He knew this would be a long night.

The hours still slowly passed by and Bran'ika eventually retreated to the chair and fell sound asleep.

The night soon passed into morning, and the sun slowly started to peak through the window. Bran'ika was still sound asleep, while Rose started to stir lightly.

She moaned lightly and slowly opened her bright blue eyes. She blinked them a few times, before she turned her head to the side and stared out the window, at the raising sun.

She stared at it for a moment longer, then turned to see Bran'ika, still sleeping in the chair. She smiled and chuckled softly.

She watched him for a few more minutes, before he slowly started to wake up. He sat up and stretched out, then he looked over at Rose. He gasped and hurried over to her, when he saw her staring at him.

"Hey Rose! How are you feeling?" he asked.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, then slowly opened them again. "Oh, better then when we were in the woods." she replied quietly.

Bran'ika chuckled and smiled at her. "Well that's good. You wait here, I'm going to go get Shadow!" he said.

Rose nodded softly and Bran'ika turned and ran out. He ran down the hall and soon made it to Leon and Shadow's room.

As a courtesy to their new family members, signs had been hung from the doors, to mark who's room was who's. Bran'ika stopped in front of the door and knocked lightly on it, so as to not wake anyone else.

Bran'ika waited for a moment, trying not to tap his foot against the wooden floor. He could hear quiet muttering and a scuffle of feet. Then a few moment's later, Shadow appeared at the door.

Her fur was sticking out everywhere and it was slightly damp. Her eyes were bright, as they always were, but they had a hint of worry to them. She was wearing a light purple robe and she was very confused, as to why someone was knocking on the door this early, since Shifu had given them all the day off, so they could sleep in a bit, get some well earned rest and also to get to know their new family members better. But Shadow smiled, when she saw Bran'ika standing there.

"Hon, who is it?" Leon asked, from inside the room.

Shadow turned back and said, "It's just Bran'ika!", then she turned back to the White Tiger and asked, "is there something I can help you with?"

Bran'ika smiled at her. "I just wanted to tell you that Rose is awake!" Bran'ika explained.

Shadow's face lit up at that. "Oh that's wonderful! I'll be right there. I just, uh, need to finish getting dressed." Shadow said, awkwardly.

Bran'ika held back a laugh and nodded. Then Shadow disappeared inside the room and Bran'ika took off down the hall, back to Rose' room. When he got there, he caught Rose trying to get out of bed.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" Bran'ika asked, tauntingly.

Rose looked up and blushed a little. "I just wanted to get up and stretch a little." she muttered quietly.

Bran'ika rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. "Back into bed!" he scolded.

Rose rolled her eyes and grumbled. Then she slowly pulled her legs up and laid back in bed. Bran'ika smiled, then the door opened and Shadow walked in.

She wore a simple purple vest and black pants, and her fur was still slightly tussled, but it looked like she had smoothed it slightly.

"Hey, sorry about that!" Shadow said, as she ran a paw between her ears, to smooth her fur further.

Bran'ika chuckled and Rose smiled at her. Shadow walked over to her and sat down on her bed. She stared at Rose for a moment, ears perked up.

"You know, you gave us quite a scare!" Shadow finally said.

Rose sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen." Rose said.

Shadow smiled kindly and nodded. "I figured that." Shadow gently teased.

Rose smiled and nodded. Shadow let out a quiet chuckle. She really was just like her.

"Alright, for a little while, you need to get some rest, same for you Bran'ika! Then later, we'll see if you're in good enough shape to get out of bed." Shadow said.

Rose sighed and nodded. "Ok. I guess I can do that." she said.

Shadow smiled. "Good! Alright Rose, I want you to try to go back to sleep. Bran'ika, I want you to head for your own room and also try to get some sleep." Shadow told them.

The two White Tigers nodded, and Shadow smiled at them.

"Alright, I guess I'll head to bed now. See you later, Rose!" Bran'ika said.

Rose smiled. "Later Bran!" she said.

He smiled, then turned and walked out the door. Rose settled down and got comfortable. Shadow walked over and helped to tuck her in.

"Get a good rest and maybe you can get up later." Shadow said.

Rose nodded. "Alright, Shadow." she said.

Shadow smiled and nodded once. "Sleep well, Rose!" she said.

Rose nodded and yawned. Shadow chuckled quietly, then turned and left her room and headed back to her own. For the rest of the day, everyone did as they pleased.

Po and Tigress took Silver and Blaze, to do some training. Tony Hutch and the rest of the Five, worked on their forms. Jet and Wave joined their group, later on.

Bran'ika slept for a while, then also joined in. Master Shifu watched his students from afar, while Shadow and Leon simply spent some well deserved alone time with each other.

Rose slept for most of the day, but after a bit, was allowed up. She also became very close friends with everyone she came into contact with. Something about her, was different.

A few days had passed by, since Rose had unlocked her ice power, and Shadow thought she was in for some good training time.

Shadow took Rose and they went to the Training Hall together. They walked in and Shadow smiled.

"Alright, today we're just going to have some fun, with moving targets!" Shadow explained.

Rose cocked her head to the side and Shadow laughed. Then she grabbed Rose' paw and dragged her over to the Jade Tortoise.

Shadow stopped and let go of Rose' paw, then she leapt up onto the edge of the bowl, letting it dip under her weight. Rose cocked her head again, but stared in awe, as Shadow back flipped to the other side.

"Alright, I want you to try and hit me, using only your powers!" Shadow called down to Rose.

Rose' eyes went wide at that. "B-but what if I hurt you?" Rose asked, slightly scared.

Shadow laughed and said, "Don't worry, I can take it. Now come on, hit me with your best shot!"

Rose smirked at the challenge before her and raised her paws, so that they were level with her face. Then she closed her eyes, opening them a moment later, to show they were pure white.

Then she blasted a thick sheet of ice at Shadow. Shadow jumped back and it missed her. Then Rose attacked with a few small, yet hard, boulders. Shadow flipped forward, missing them as well.

Rose tried to hit her with a set of water jets, which only grazed Shadow's arm. Then Rose tried to knock Shadow off the bowl, using a hard blast of wind. She was successful and Shadow fell into the middle of the bowl.

After a minute, the White tigress popped her head out and tipped the bowl over, so she could crawl out of it. She walked over to Rose, who's eyes had returned to there normal color, and smiled wide at her.

"You've gotten much better at controlling your powers!" Shadow said.

Rose beamed and bowed to her Master. "Thank you, Shadow." Rose said, coming up from her bow, still smiling.

Shadow returned her smile. Then all of a sudden, she was forced against the wall and was pinned to it. Rose stared at Shadow in shock.

Shadow looked over to the left and saw that the shoulder of her vest had been caught and pinned tightly to the wall, by a black dagger.

She bared her fangs angrily and reached up and pulled on the dagger, trying to get herself un-pinned. Rose perked her ears up, when she heard laughing.

She looked up towards the rafters and saw someone creeping along. Then they jumped down and walked towards the two White Tigers. Rose got ready to attack whoever it was, when Shadow spoke up.

"Do you know _how _many times I've had to sew my clothes because of you?" Shadow asked, half annoyed, half pleased.

Rose looked back and saw her pull the black dagger, out of the wall and her vest, then she walked over and stood besides Rose. She spun the dagger around her fingers, then tossed it at the figure.

The figure reached up and snatched the dagger and sheathed it, then slowly stepped forward into the light, revealing a black Panther.

He smiled at Shadow and nodded in acknowledgement at Rose.

"Oh, what can I say, Shadow? You never told me to not do it! Besides, you were a moving target for your friend here, why not for me as well?" the Panther teased.

Shadow rolled her eyes and flashed a smirk at him. "Haha, very funny Chris!" she said.

Rose looked between the two felines, confused. The black Panther, Chris, walked up to the two White Tigers and grinned.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Chris!" Shadow said, motioning to the black Panther.

Chris bowed his head to Rose and she returned the motion.

"So what are you doing here, Chris? I figured you'd be off fighting with the army already!" Shadow said.

Chris shrugged and replied, "Eh, I decided to come for a visit and figured I'd see if there was any trouble stirring up!"

Shadow laughed and rolled her eyes. _'That's our Chris!' _she thought.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Chris!" Rose said.

Chris flashed a smile at her. Even though he had pinned Shadow to the wall _and _had slit her vest, Rose liked him.

"Say Chris, why don't we head in and let everyone know you're here!" Shadow suggested.

Chris nodded and the three felines headed inside. Once inside, Chris was tackled to the ground, by Silver and Blaze. He laughed and grabbed them both around their waists and hefted them up.

They laughed and squirmed in his grasp. Shadow and Rose watched them, with smiles on their faces. After Chris put the twin cubs down, they ran off to find Lance and Kira, so they could meet Chris.

While they were doing that, Chris talked with Rose and asked about questions about her. After Rose gave a quick explanation about herself, Shadow came back with a new vest on.

"I'll sew my other vest later!" she said, while glaring at Chris.

Chris simply smirked at her and Rose had to hold in her laughter. After that, Chris got dragged off by Silver and Blaze, because they wanted to introduce him to, Lance, Kira and all their new friends, while Shadow and Rose decided to take a hike out in the woods together.

But what they both did not realize was that their simple trip out to the woods, would not end as simply as it started...

**Alrighty! How was THAT? Another new character, coming next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and yeah, until I get a new chapter up, don't forget to check out, SiberianTiger45 and his AMAZING stories and don't forget to review us both, please!**


	30. Freedom at Last!

**Alright, I got another chapter all ready and rearing to go! I sure hope you all like it. And I better explain who this character is. This is Kasaru. She is a female, Lion and she is related to a certain character if mine, if you didn't know that, you will in this chapter! She is in another story of mine, Shadow's Secret Past, and she belongs to the totally amazing, rocken awesome, Moody Shadow. Check him out and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Chapter twenty nine: Freedom at Last!  
__Kasaru's POV_:

I ran through the forest as fast as my legs would carry me. I wasn't about to return to that horrible brother of mine. Not after all the abuse and pain I had suffered through, at his hand.

I could hear footsteps gaining on me, but I wasn't about to slow down. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I could hear a high pitched ringing on my ears as well. I could feel my paws slamming against the hard forest floor, as I ran with all my might.

Then from out of no where, I was suddenly forced to the ground. I tried to get back up, but the figure who had pushed me down, swung their claws and slashed my arm.

I roared in pain and kicked at them. I was able to kick them in the stomach and sent them to the ground. I quickly got to my feet, ready to fight. I looked and saw the person who had tackled me was a pure white Wolf.

I bared my fangs angrily and growled. Then my ears swiveled around, when I heard someone sneaking up behind me. Out of pure instinct, I balled up my fist and swung it at the person behind me.

And for once, I got lucky! It was my horrible brother, the evil and heartless, Tanis. He held his nose and growled furiously.

"How _dare _you hit me! I am you brother! You _will_ listen to me!" he snarled.

I shook my head and lunged for his throat. He quickly brought his fist up and slammed it under my jaw.

I growled and spat, "This is for _everything _you've done for me, brother!"

Then I swung my fist at him again. I swung it around and smashed him square in the nose, causing him to roar in pain again.

The white Wolf I had kicked, was trying to get up. But was holding her stomach tightly and she moaned in pain.

I knew I had to get out of here, before these two got themselves pulled together and attacked me again. I dropped to all fours and disappeared into the woods.

After all I've been through and all the things I've been forced to do, I was _never_ going back. I would die, before I let Tanis drag me back there.

After a while, I pulled to a stop and panted heavily. I didn't realize how far I had ran, until I stopped. I was somewhere deep in the forest, far from where I had started.

I looked around; nothing around me seemed familiar. Everything was new to me. I stood up and quickly grasped my arm. I looked down and that's when I remembered that I had been cut badly.

I looked around for some way to wrap my arm, but didn't see anything. I shook my head, then I saw a small pond, not to far away from me.

'_Well, I might as well clean the blood off my fur, before it dries.' _I thought, as I walked over to it.

I looked down at the water and saw my face was badly scarred. I had cuts all around my face, neck and arms. All of them from Tanis.

Anytime I tried to escape him, he would personally punish me. I tried to force those awful memories out of my mind, but they stayed vivid and intact.

I shook my head and dipped my paw into the water, then very carefully splashed water onto my arm and cleaned it up a bit.

I winced when my arm stung, but tried my best to ignore it. My mind was still racing from the attack by my brother and that hateful new partner of his, what was her name? Shaunty, I think.

I slowly started to think back to how I had finally escaped my brothers tight grasp.

*Kasaru's flashback*

_I sat in the back of my cell, just staring at my paws. I was worried and scared. I had heard my brother making a deal with that white Wolf he had brought in and I knew that wouldn't be good._

_Then I heard someone walking down the hallway. I stayed where I was, but listened closely._

"_Are you sure that Kasaru will do this?", I heard the white Wolf ask._

"_Of course she will, Shaunty. She's my sister after all! And when she hears what I will do to that pathetic friend of hers, Shadow. She will be MORE then happy to comply to our wishes."_

_I gasped fearfully. I thought that Tanis had lost track on Shadow! I thought she had finally found a place away from him. I guess I was wrong. But if that was the case, then that means Shadow was in trouble!_

_I pulled farther into the corner, for fear my brother would bother me, if he saw me. But unfortunately, he unlocked the door and sauntered in, followed by the white Wolf, who I will admit, was sorta pretty._

_Now I could see why Tanis had her around! I chuckled to myself and rolled my eyes. Then I turned away from them._

"_Hello dear sister. How are you?" Tanis asked, in a mocking tone._

_I turned, as anger flashed in my eyes and I let out deep growl. He chuckled darkly and flashed his fangs in a smile._

_Then the white Wolf walked over to me and before I could react, she slapped me across the face. I was shocked that she did that and wasn't sure what to do._

"_You shouldn't talk to your brother like that!" she snarled._

_I looked up at her angrily. I couldn't believe Tanis would let her do that. But really, I almost COULD see him letting her._

_Then Tanis stepped forward, still smiling evilly. "Alright, Kasaru. You're going to help us get that stupid Tiger, Shadow and that is that!" he growled._

_When he said that about Shadow, I let a furious growl escape my mouth. I couldn't take him talking about Shadow, like that. I forced my way past the white Wolf and quickly tackled Tanis to the ground, my claws extended and tearing at his flesh._

_He quickly kicked me off, and slashed his claws across the back of my left shoulder. I yelped, but thankfully he hadn't been able to dig them into my shoulder deeply._

_I spun around and punched him in the jaw, then dropped to all fours and took off out of there, as fast as I could. I ran down the halls and fought all who got in my way. I took down them all and finally fought my way to freedom._

_And after that, all that was left was to run. My shoulder burned, but I wasn't about to give into the pain and let Tanis drag me back to that horrible place._

*Real time*

I shook my head, trying to push the memory of Tanis chasing me out of my mind. But it was still fresh and I knew I still had to be on my guard. I had no idea who could be working for him, nowadays.

I slowly got to my feet and walked away from the pond. Then my ears perked up, when I heard soft voices. Fearful that it was my brother or someone who worked for him, I took off running.

I could hear someone running behind me and I started to get worried, that someone was after me again. I ran as fast as I could, then I saw a blur of black and white step in front of me.

I tried to stop, but we crashed into each other. We both tumbled to the ground, with a _thud _and an 'Ow!'

I shook my head and looked over at the figure I had literally crashed into. It was a young female White Tiger. She shook her head and looked over at me, with bright blue, curious eyes.

She cocked her head to the side, and for a moment, she reminded me of Shadow!

Then before I could act, she had leapt to her feet and was walking towards me. I wasn't sure who she was, and I wasn't taking any chances.

I leapt to my feet and tried to run away from her, but my foot caught on a tree root and I fell flat on my face with a groan. Then I gasped, when I felt someone trying to haul me to my feet.

I turned and saw the White Tiger. She had her paw on my shoulder and a concerned look on her face. But I was worried that it was a fake look, so she could trick me and take me back to Tanis.

I rolled over and kicked her in the stomach, as hard as I could.

She flew into the air, then hit the ground hard, clutching her stomach. She very slowly, got to her feet and tried to make her way towards me, but I was to scared to take any chances and I curled up my fist and swung it at her.

I hit her on the side of her jaw, hard enough, that my knuckles cracked lightly. She stumbled backwards and looked up at me, with a look of shock and anger, all mixed into one.

She tried to get her balance, but I lunged at her and locked my arms around her neck. She let out a fearful gasp, as I tightened my grip on her.

I could feel her trying to pry my arms from around her neck, but she failed in doing so. Though she, for whatever reason, never used her claws against me, which surprised me.

But I still kept a strong hold on her. I wasn't sure if I was going to snap her neck or simply choke her to death, but I wasn't about to let _anyone _drag me back to that horrid place.

She failed around, trying to get the pressure removed from her throat. I slowly began to think that maybe this was the wrong thing to do. She wasn't trying to hurt me in anyway, to save herself. Maybe I should just let her go and make a run for it.

I was still thinking about letting her go, when she suddenly fell limp in my grasp. I gasped quietly and dropped her body to the ground.

I stood there, panting slowly, my paws trembled. I couldn't believe what I had done. I never would have done that, had I not been so afraid.

I quickly shook my head and knelt down beside the tigress. She wasn't moving and fear coursed through me. I gently rolled her on her back and shook her.

"Come on, come on!" I muttered.

After a moment, she gasped and coughed hard. I sighed and stared down at her worriedly. I had been afraid I really had killed her.

I looked her over and saw that a red stripe ran down from the corner of her mouth, where I had hit her. I carefully wiped away the blood, and looked her over again.

She was pretty bruised up and she was out cold. I watched her fearfully. I had been so afraid she was working for my brother, I hadn't even thought she could be good.

I thought about what else I could do to help her, when the bushes suddenly rustled. I gasped and got ready to run, when the one person I thought I'd never see again, stepped through the bushes.

It was another female White Tiger, but she was older then the one I had the tussle with. She looked at us and gasped fearfully, when she saw the White Tiger lying on the ground.

Then she looked to me and her eyes widened in shock. "K-Kasaru? I-is that you?" she asked in shock.

I stumbled back a bit, as it all sunk in. I couldn't believe she was here. She was _really _here!

"Sh-Shadow?" I asked, shakily.

I saw a smile cross her face and I fell to my knees, sobbing. I buried my face into my paws and cried. I forced my head up, when I felt a gentle paw on my shoulder.

Shadow was kneeling down next to me, smiling gently at me. I sniffled and she gently pulled me close and hugged me tight.

I sniffled again and cried onto her shoulder. She gently rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth.

I could hear her muttering softly. "There, there. You're alright, sweetie. You're alright!"

I held onto her tightly, afraid that if I let her go, she would be taken away from me again. I could feel myself shaking in fear, as she tried to calm me down. Then she, very slowly, pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Kasaru, what happened?" Shadow asked me.

I sniffed and tried to talk, but I was still sobbing lightly and it was hard. She gently wiped the tears of my cheeks and smiled kindly at me. I smiled. I had missed that. I had missed her kind and knowing smile.

"Alright, just take a deep breath and try to calm down. You're alright!" Shadow said calmly.

I nodded and tried to catch my breath. After a moment, I had caught my breath and wasn't crying as hard. Shadow smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"That's better. Now, can you tell me what happened to Rose?" she asked, motioning to the, still unconscious, White Tiger behind us.

I gulped and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. O-oh Shadow! I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I thought she w-worked for T-Tanis!" I cried, as I began to sob again.

I saw a look of fear cross Shadow's face, at the sound of Tanis' name. She quickly pulled me close to her again and held me gently. She gently rubbed my back again, as I cried onto her shoulder yet again.

In doing so, so many memories of when I was little flashed through my mind. So many times, that I thought I would never survive, but somehow did. And it was usually because of Shadow.

Shadow had always been there for me, when I was little and I tried my best, to do the same for her.

Shadow continued to rock me and quietly murmured, "Sh, it's alright, Kasaru. You didn't know that Rose was good. You were just doing what you had to, to stay alive! It's alright sweetie. It's alright!"

I sobbed for a little bit longer, until I was able to calm down again. Shadow pulled away and smiled at me. Then she looked down and saw my arm.

"Kasaru, what happened to your arm?" she quickly asked.

I sniffed and replied, "My brother, that's what. He's got himself a new partner!" I growled.

Shadow looked worried, but nodded and said, "Alright, here let me bandage that up, then we can take care of Rose and get you _both _back to the Jade Palace, where it's safe!"

I sniffled again and nodded. Then Shadow quickly dug into her black and blue bag, that hung from her shoulder and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"When you've got kids, you have to be prepared!" she said, jokingly.

I cocked my head to the side. "You have, 'kid's'?" I asked.

She nodded, then said, "Oh yeah, you don't know about my little Ad'ika's. Do you?"

I shook my head, but smiled. I was glad that Shadow had settled down and had a family of her own. She smiled to herself and finished wrapping my arm. Then she turned and knelt down beside the unconscious White tigress.

I crawled next to and said sadly, "I-I'm sorry Shadow. I-I really didn't k-know she was good!"

Shadow smiled kindly at me. "It's alright, Kasaru. I don't blame you and I'm sure Rose won't either." she said.

I nodded and she quickly got to work on the White Tiger. She pulled out some more bandages and covered some places, where she had been cut. I found a rag in Shadow's bag and gently wiped the blood away from the tigress' mouth again.

'_I guess I hit her pretty hard!'_ I thought, slightly worried, that she was still bleeding.

Shadow asked me what happened and I explained how I had escaped from Tanis and how we ran into each other and it scared me, then I just attacked her and nearly chocked her to death.

Shadow nodded, and would check her pulse, from time to from, as she worked. While she did that, I tried to help, by keeping an eye on the White Tigers breathing, incase it changed and would watch to see if she was still bleeding anywhere.

After a bit, Shadow finished and put away her things. "That's the best I can do, with what little I had with me. We need to get her back to the palace and make sure nothing internal was damaged from your tussle with her. I know how good you are. I'll _never _forget what Mikey looks like!" she said, with a slight laugh at the end of her sentence.

I nodded and quickly got to my feet. Shadow gently lifted the unconscious Tiger into her arms and held her very gently.

I looked down at her, worried I could have hurt her very badly. I had just been so afraid she would take me back to Tanis. I couldn't even bare to think of going back to that horrid brother of mine. I shook the thought away and looked to Shadow.

She smiled at me and said, "Alright, Kasaru. Let's go!"

I quickly nodded and we both took off sprinting through the forest. I kept a good pace with Shadow. I remembered when we were younger, she could almost always out run me. I chuckled to myself.

I just wished that Shadow and I could have spent our lives more peacefully. Not what we've been put through. I still don't know how I pulled through it all.

I know I wouldn't have, had it not been for my friends. I know I'll be forever in their debt. I watched as Shadow ran quickly. She seemed to care very much about the White Tiger in her arms.

I felt very bad for hurting her like I did. But I knew deep down, I never would have, had I not been so afraid. I made a silent promise to myself to try to do everything I could, to make sure she was alright.

If anything, I'd do it for Shadow!

As we hurried along, I glanced back towards my brothers hideout. And as hard as it was to think about. I knew I had not seen the last of my brother.

Tanis _would _be back. And he would be on the war path when he did...

**WHOO! I finally got that done and am SO hoping you all enjoy it. So yeah, that was that and don't forget to check out Moody Shadow and his AMAZING stories! So yeah, please don't forget to review and yeah, later!**


	31. Helping Out

**Alright here is the next chapter! I hope that you all enjoy it and I'd like you all to meet a new character in this story. You'll learn a little more about her, as we go. She belongs to Moody Shadow and will be brought into his stories before too long. I hope you all love her, as much as I do! So yeah, on to the story!**

_Chapter thirty: Helping Out_

Shadow and Kasaru sprinted through the forest as quickly as they could. Kasaru knew that the White Tiger, Rose, wasn't doing well and she needed medical attention.

As they hurried along, a thought slowly crept into Kasaru's mind.

'_Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something, when I left my horrible brother?' _she thought.

But she pushed it slightly aside and kept running, hoping it was nothing bad. The two continued to run, until they made it to the Jade Palace.

They hurried up the steps, as quickly as they could. When they got inside, Shadow started looking around.

"No one's here!" Shadow said, slightly worried.

Then Kasaru spotted a note on the front door. "Hey Shadow, look at this." she said, motioning towards it.

Shadow hurried over and read it aloud. "'Attention; if you seek help from the Jade Palace, we're sorry to inform you that we have gone to help with a raid, in a town over. One member of the Jade Palace, has stayed behind and can be found in the village. He can help you. ~Master Shifu'. Well, I guess it's just you and me for now, Kasaru." Shadow said, after she finished reading the note.

Kasaru nodded. "I guess so." she said.

Then they both turned and headed for the Student Barracks. Kasaru followed closely behind Shadow. She was still on edge, from her narrow escape. And she was worried about Rose too.

'_I really wish I had seen she was good. I didn't mean to hurt her.'_ Kasaru thought sadly.

Shadow led Kasaru to Rose's room and Kasaru opened the door for Shadow. The White tigress quickly walked in and gently laid Rose down on the bed.

She looked her over again, worriedly. She was so happy to have Kasaru back, but she was also worried about Rose. Then she carefully tucked the covers around her and made sure she was comfortable.

"Now what, Shadow?" Kasaru asked, nervously.

Shadow shook her head and said, "If the others were here, I'd send one of them to get Shawna, the doctor. But everyone is gone and I don't know who's in the village. Even if I did, I doubt I could find him!"

Kasaru thought for a moment. "Well... I could stay here with Rose, while you go get the doctor." she suggested.

Shadow looked up and smiled at the Lioness. "Kasaru, that's a wonderful idea! Just keep a close eye on here, and I'll be back soon." Shadow said.

Kasaru nodded and before Shadow left, she gave her a hug. "I won't let you down, Shadow!" she whispered in her friends ear.

Shadow nodded, then bounded out the door. Kasaru looked over at Rose, with a worried expression on her face.

'_I will make sure she's alright, Shadow. I promise.'_ Kasaru thought.

Kasaru pulled up a chair next to Rose and sat down. She hung her head, deep in thought. She still felt like she had forgotten something.

Then she snapped her head up, when Rose suddenly started coughing hard. She jumped up and ran over to her. Rose was coughing hard and gasping, and Kasaru saw blood running from the corner of her mouth again. The Lioness began to get very worried.

'_If she's coughing up blood, this could be very serious!' _she thought with alarm.

Kasaru looked around the room and saw a few pillows, sitting in the corner. She ran over and grabbed them. Then she hurried back to the White tigress.

Rose was still coughing badly and shook lightly. Kasaru lifted her up, with one arm and quickly placed the pillows behind her, with her free paw. She leaned Rose back, and made sure she was more upright now.

Then Kasaru dug around in the drawers, until she found a rag. She turned back to Rose and saw she was bleeding from both sides of her mouth now.

Kasaru let out a worried gasp, and hurried over to her. She gently wiped the blood away, but it still came. She was worried that something was very wrong and she wasn't sure what to do.

She carefully held the rag, to the side of the tigress' mouth, that bled the worse. She hoped that Shadow would hurry back with the doctor soon.

Kasaru's mind was running as fast as it could. She had made a promise not to let anything happen to Rose and she was not about to brake it.

Her thoughts continued to run amuck, then they stopped at one thing. Kasaru's eyes went wide, as she realized something.

"I forgot Aveline!" she cried out fearfully.

She couldn't believe she had forgotten her friend and she was about to run out the door, to find her, when the door opened and two figures walked in. Kasaru felt a smile cross her face, until she saw who both the figures were.

"L-Leon?" she stuttered nervously.

The South Chinese Tiger stood in the door way, with a black Panther, who had striking solid silver eyes, a white stripe running down the front of her neck and a worried, yet relieved smile. Kasaru stared at the two, not knowing what to say. Then she ran up and hugged the Panther tight.

"Oh Aveline, I'm so sorry I left without you!" she cried.

Aveline reached up and gently patted her back. "It is alright Kasaru, I understand." she said.

Kasaru smiled, as she pulled away from Aveline. Then Aveline turned towards Leon.

"Leon, perhaps you should wait for your wife, outside." she said, in a hinting tone.

Leon nodded, nervously glanced at Kasaru, then turned and walked out the door. Kasaru smiled at Aveline, then she turned around, when Rose started coughing again.

Kasaru hurried over to her, while Aveline slowly walked forward, holding her paws out in front of her. She slowly made her way forward, then ran her paws along the back of a chair. She rested her paws on it, then walked around, bending slightly, to feel the chair, then sat down.

Kasaru sat on the bed with Rose, and wiped the stream of blood away from her mouth again.

Then she turned to Aveline and asked, "Aveline, how did you get here? I mean, being blind and all."

Aveline cocked her head and stared straight ahead. Her eyes were very still, and didn't dart around, like anyone else's.

"I have my ways. Would you like for me to explain?" Aveline asked.

Kasaru looked up and smiled. "Yes, I would like to hear how you got here." she said.

Aveline smiled and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alright, you should settle in, it's a bit of a tale." Aveline said.

Kasaru nodded and made sure she was comfortable and made sure to keep an eye on Rose, while listening to Aveline's story.

*Aveline's flashback*  
_Aveline's POV:_

_I was sitting inside my cell, which Tanis calls my room, when I heard what sounded like Tanis, and fighting, coming from Kasaru's cell._

_I decided to tune into Kasaru's thoughts, to try and figure out what was wrong, when I saw she was making a run for it, and I could sense that Tanis and that horrible, she-Wolf were after her._

_I could tell she didn't know it and I wanted to help her, after all Tanis has made her suffer through, she deserved her freedom. I walked to my door, and sensed a guard standing outside it. I closed my eyes and concentrated._

"_Open my door. Then walk away and do not return." I said._

_The guard stood still for a moment, then unlocked my door and walked away. I locked onto all the other guards, to see where they were, then I carefully made my way through Tanis' hideout and out the door, to freedom._

_Once I realized I was outside, I locked onto Kasaru again. I sensed she was angry, scared and was fighting her brother, then she took off running again._

_I carefully tried to follow her through the forest, but it was not very easy, since I am blind. But I did it, by following her thoughts._

_Well, after a bit, I sensed Kasaru getting into another fight, and I tried to figure out with who it was, but I did not recognize them, then suddenly, I could not sense them well._

_Then after a moment, another figure appeared. I could tell Kasaru was trying to talk to them, and she was very upset, but this new person seemed to bring a calm sense to her, that I have not felt in Kasaru, in such a long time._

_After a bit of talking, between the two, Kasaru seemed to settle down some, but I could tell she was still very much on edge._

_I continued to make my way towards her, clumsily walking through the forest. Then I sensed Kasaru and the second person were on the more, and they were setting a fast pace, that I found quite difficult to keep up with._

_I finally stumbled into an area, that was filled with more people. I suppose it was a village of some sort. I continued to try and follow Kasaru, when she slowly slipped away and was out of my reach._

_I tried to focus, and find her again, but she was to far away for me to get a lock on her. I sighed, I always kept a level head, but I was very worried about Kasaru and her well being at the moment._

_She's been put through so much, she needs someone she trusts to keep an eye on her. I tried to make my way through town, by using the people's thoughts, who were around me. Just enough to see where I was going, I would never just snoop around, without given permission to do so._

_Then as I was walking around, I tuned into one person, who was very familiar to me. My eyes widened, when it hit me, who I was near._

_I quickly scanned the area, and locked onto him. Then I carefully made my way to him. After a few minutes of stumbling about, I heard my name being called._

"_A-Aveline? Is t-that really you?"_

_I turned and focused and there he was, walking towards me. I could tell he was shocked, surprised and pleased to see me, all at once._

"_Hello Leon. It's good to see you. After all these years." I said calmly._

_I could tell he was unsure of what to do, or where I had come from and why._

"_I-I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here? Do you need a place to stay?" Leon quickly asked me._

"_Well, I'm looking for Kasaru. She finally escaped from Tanis and I was trying to follow her, but she got out of my range and I lost her." I explained._

_Leon walked towards me and placed a paw on my shoulder._

"_Come on, let's go up to the Jade Palace, and see if my wife and friend are there, they can help us look for her!" he said._

_I looked at him, very confused. "You're 'wife'? But I thought-"  
_"_Shadow; she's my wife." Leon said sheepishly._

_I nodded in understanding. "Shadow. You're friend from when you were a cub?" I asked._

_Leon nodded. "Yeah. I guess it was always sorta meant to happen." he said, as his cheeks started glowing red._

"_I understand. And I wish there was some way things could have been different for you." I said._

_Leon sighed. "I know. I just wish I could have done more." he said sadly._

_I smiled and gently laid a paw on his arm. "I know, but you did do so much. Now come, we best find Kasaru, before she finds trouble! The last time I had a lock on her, she was with someone. Who ever it was, seemed to calm her down and bring a sense of peace to her." I explained._

_Leon was silent for a moment, then he quietly chuckled. "It sorta sounds like she met up with Shadow, from things she's said about how much Kasaru meant to her." he said._

_I could tell he was nervous about seeing Kasaru again. But I could also tell he was pleased and excited to see her as well._

"_Come on, I'll take you to the palace, Aveline!" Leon said, as he gently grasped my arm and led me through the village._

_I didn't like being helped around and Leon knew that, but he also knew this was a strange place to me, so I allowed him to show me through._

_As we walked, a thought came to my mind. "Leon, what were you doing in that village?" I asked._

"_Oh, I was looking for Shadow, and my friend, Rose. They both went out for a hike in the forest together, a while ago, and I got worried, so I went to see if they had stopped by the village." he explained._

_As he said that, my thought began to spin, as things were put into place in my mind. Could Kasaru have gotten into a fight with this, Rose? And maybe the person she was with, that calmed her, WAS Shadow._

_I knew we needed to hurry and I slowly quickened my pace. Leon seemed confused, not surprisingly._

"_Leon, I think we should hurry." I said._

_He was quiet for a moment, then agreed. We quickened our steps and soon, I could tell we had left the village. After a bit, I could tell there was another person, somewhere not to far from us._

_I tried to figure out who and smiled, when I realized it was Kasaru. I did a quick scan of her thoughts, to make sure that she was not hurt in any way, but found out another was hurt._

_This friend of Leon's, Rose. It seemed Kasaru was worried about Shadow hurrying back with a doctor. I was very worried about Kasaru and this girl. And I could sense Leon knew I was worried._

"_Are you alright, Aveline?" Leon asked me._

_I sighed. "I am, but your friend is not. Kasaru is up there, I can sense her, and I believe she is with your friend. She's worried about her and she's hoping that Shadow will hurry back with a doctor!" I explained._

"_Oh dear. Come on, we better hurry!" Leon said._

_We soon were making our way up a flight of stairs and soon I felt wood under my feet, instead of dirt and rock. I could sense Kasaru nearby and that she was very upset and worried._

_Then I heard a door open, and I sensed a sudden change in Kasaru, and I knew I was back with my best friend again._

*Real time*  
_No one's POV:_

"And that is how I got here!" Aveline explained.

Kasaru nodded. "Man, that's a lot. I mean, I'm so glad you're back with me again, and I'm very sorry for just leaving you like that." she said, as she tended to Rose.

Aveline smiled. "It's alright Kasaru, you had your once in a life time moment, and you took it. It was the right thing to do and I was fine. I am here and am perfectly fine now." Aveline reassured her.

Kasaru sighed and nodded. Then she looked up, when Shadow walked in, followed by a Red Fox and Leon. Shadow gasped worriedly, when she saw Rose.

The Red Fox, Shawna, hurried over, while Leon stood in the door way. Aveline could sense the tension between Kasaru and Leon.

"Leon, perhaps you should wait outside and give us some space." Aveline said quietly.

Leon nodded and quietly stepped out, to find rooms for their new guests. Kasaru did what she could, to help Shawna with Rose, while Shadow walked over to Aveline, smiling.

"I don't believe I've met you before. What's your name? Mine is Shadow." she said politely.

Aveline looked towards her and smiled. "My name is Aveline. It is very nice to meet you, Shadow." she said.

Shadow smiled, then noticed her eyes. "Aveline, are you-?"  
"Yes, I am blind. But let's save that for later, I believe you should worry about your friend right now." Aveline said.

Shadow nodded and turned her attention towards Rose. Kasaru was helping Shawna, by telling her about Rose and what all had happened. Shawna checked her over and finally stepped back.

"Well, she took a good beating, that's for sure. But she seems to be alright!" Shawna said.

"But then, why was she still bleeding so much from her mouth?" Kasaru asked, worriedly.

Shawna shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm really not sure. Everything about her seems fine, nothing seems to be wrong, other then her cuts and bruises. But the bleeding has stopped, so I think she's alright now. But it's a good thing you were here, young one." Shawna said to Kasaru.

Kasaru cocked her head to the side and asked, "Why?"  
"Because, if you hadn't been here, you wouldn't have gotten Rose upright and she could have bled into her lungs and she would have drowned. You saved her, by being here!" Shawna explained.

Kasaru smiled, she was happy she was able to help Rose. Shadow let out a sigh in relief, happy that Rose would be alright.

Shawna did a few more things and said she would be fine and then, with Kasaru's help, laid Rose back down and applied some medicine to her cuts and re-bandaged them.

"How long do you think she will be unconscious?" Shadow asked, worriedly.

Shawna looked down at the tigress, then shook her head. "I'm not sure. But I think it would be best if she slept some of this off, so I'm going to give her something, that will help her sleep." Shawna explained, as she dug through her bag.

While she gave Rose the medicine, Shadow walked over to Kasaru and laid a comforting paw on her shoulder. Kasaru looked up at her and smiled. Then Shawna finished up and put her things away.

"Well, that's all I can do for the moment, it's up to her now!" Shawna said.

Shadow nodded. "Alright. Thank you so much Shawna. Do you want me to walk you out?" she asked.

Shawna shook her head. "No, I'm fine, I know my way out. But I'll be back tomorrow to check on her!" Shawna said.

Shadow smiled and nodded, then the Red Fox walked out. Kasaru looked between Aveline and Shadow, then remembered they didn't know one another.

Kasaru jumped to her feet, and hurried over to them. She pulled Shadow over to Aveline and introduced them to one another.

"Shadow, this is Aveline. Aveline, this is Shadow, the one I've told you so much about!" the Lioness said.

Aveline smiled kindly. "It is very nice to meet you, at last, Shadow. Kasaru has told me so much about you! I-I feel as if we have known one another for so long." she said.

Shadow smiled. "Well, I hope that I can live up to what you've heard!" she said.

Aveline simply nodded. "I'm sure you will."

Then they all perked their ears up, when Rose started to stir. She jerked about slightly, and had a look of fear on her face.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Kasaru said, sadly.

Aveline bit her lip, thinking. "Well... I might could help her. But only if you agree, Shadow." she said.

Shadow cocked her head, in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Aveline here, is very much like, Aniu, Shadow." Kasaru explained.

Shadow's eyes widened in wonder, but then she slowly nodded. "Alright, if you can do something to help her, please do!" Shadow said.

Aveline nodded. "Alright, I will do what I can, to help her." she said.

Shadow nodded, then turned towards the door. "I'm going to go help my husband, Leon, look for you two, a place to stay. I'll be back soon, but until then, please help Rose." she said.

The two felines nodded, then Shadow walked out.

"Leon. He's Shadow's husband." Kasaru said, trying to take it in.

"Don't worry Kasaru. I think once I tell you how Leon felt, when I said I was looking for you, you'll feel better." Aveline reassured her.

Kasaru nodded, then walked back over to Rose. She looked down at her, and could see how scared she was.

"Kasaru, are you sure she will be alright, if I do this?" Aveline asked, nervously.

"Yes Aveline, if Shadow says it's okay, then I think it will be alright!" Kasaru said, reassuringly.

"Alright, I will do what I can." Aveline said.

Then she slowly closed her eyes and concentrated. She gently searched Rose's thoughts and did what she could to ease them. She could see why she was scared, her nightmare was enough to scare anyone.

She gently pushed the fears out of Rose's mind and she slowly began to calm down and slept easily.

"Aveline, is she alright?" Kasaru asked.

Aveline sighed. "She is. But it seems she is being haunted by these horrid dreams." Aveline said sadly.

Kasaru nodded, wondering if Aveline could do something to help her. Then Shadow walked back in, smiling.

"Leon and I found a spare room, that you both can stay in together." she said happily.

Kasaru smiled, glad she would be near Aveline. Aveline nodded and slowly got to her feet and made her way towards Shadow. The White tigress walked over and was going to help her, but Aveline stopped her.

"Shadow, Kasaru has told me how kind you are and how much you enjoy helping others, but please, I would like to go on my own. I have ways of finding my way around places." Aveline said calmly.

Shadow nodded. "Alright, if you ever do need help, please let me know!" she said.

Aveline smiled. "Thank you Shadow, I will do that."

Then Shadow led Aveline and Kasaru out of Rose's room. Kasaru took one more glance at the sleeping tigress, hoping she really would be alright, then she hurried after her friends.

Shadow showed them to their room and left them to settle in. Kasaru looked around and smiled.

'_Maybe I finally have found some place where I belong with my friends!'_ she thought happily.

Then she laid down, to rest for a while and Aveline smiled, when she sensed Kasaru was resting peacefully now.

"Sleep well, my friend." Aveline whispered quietly.

Then she laid down as well, and the two felines took a nice long nap, for their first time, in so long, peacefully.

They both were glad to be free from Tanis' grasp, but they didn't know what else he had planned for everyone of the Jade Palace.

Especially Rose...

**YES! DONE! I'm SO sorry for taking so long with it, but lately, I've been having some problems, with sleeping and actually feeling like I'm alive at times. In simply terms, I've been upset about some things and have been pretty sick! But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed it and I tried to make it nice and long, for making you all wait for so long. I hope that I'll be able to catch up on my stories soon, if I can. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review!**


	32. Feelings Come Forth!

**Okay! I got another chapter ready to go for you all! I hope you guys enjoy it and all. So yeah, OH! And I would like to say something to SiberianTiger45 real quick: Little brother. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I held up my end of the deal, so we're even now, haha!;D**

_Chapter thirty one: Feelings Come Forth!_

Shadow quietly walked away from Kasaru and Aveline's room. She was sure that they would want some time to settle in. she walked around, looking for her husband, Leon. He couldn't have gotten to far away.

Then her high pitched hearing picked up on light squeaks, from the wooden floor boards. She followed the squeaks, and they led back to Rose's room.

She opened the door and looked inside, to see Leon sitting in the chair, watching Rose as she slept.

"How is she?" Shadow asked, as she walked up and laid her paws on his shoulders.

Leon simply shrugged. "She seems to be sleeping well, but I can tell she's hurting, from the way she's breathing." he said.

Shadow nodded. She worried so much about Rose. The tigress smiled, then leaned down and wrapped her arms around Leon's shoulders, and rubbed the side of her head against his. Leon smiled, and purred softly.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Shadow asked, after a moment.

Leon cocked his head slightly, and asked, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you're tense. You're worked up about something. What's the matter? Is there something I should know about?" Shadow asked.

Leon reached up and gently grasped her paws. "Shadow, as my wife and my best friend, I'm going to ask you not to go there." he said.

Shadow was disturbed by this, and pulled away from him, and walked around to look him in the eye.

"Why?" she asked.

Leon sighed deeply. "You know most of my past, but some things, for the time being, need to be kept secret."

Shadow nodded in agreement, but she didn't like it. Leon stood up, wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist, and pulled her closer. He smiled, as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

Then they both turned and saw everyone else, coming towards the Jade Palace. Silver and Blaze were in the lead, playing leap frog with each other, while everyone else followed closely behind them.

Bran'ika, Hutch and Tony were walking together, talking with one another. They seemed excited, they must have done well in the fight.

Thunder walked along with Jet and Wave, they all seemed to be getting along well. Shadow chuckled, then turned to sadly stare at Rose. She knew everyone would be worried and upset, when they found out she had been hurt.

"Come on, we might as well meet them at the door." Leon said.

Shadow nodded, and the two Tigers walked out, Leon still had his arm around Shadow's waist, and she had her head on his shoulder, a soft, worried smile on her face.

When they got to the doors, they pulled them open and were tackled to the ground, by their twin fluff balls, Silver and Blaze. Leon and Shadow smiled and laughed, when Silver and Blaze snuggled up against them.

"You should have_ seen_ us!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were _awesome_!" Blaze cried out.

"They're right. Their training has paid off." Tigress said, proud of her niece and nephew.

The two jumped off their parents, and ran around in circles, chasing each other. Leon pulled Shadow to her feet, and they both laughed. Then Shadow remembered poor Rose, and sighed sadly.

The others caught on to this and got suspicious looks upon their faces.

"Did we miss something?" Po asked.

Shadow sighed and looked at her friends. "While you were gone, Rose got hurt." Shadow slowly started to explain.

"Don't worry, she's alright. Shawna looked her over and said she would be fine!" Leon added, when he saw the looks on their faces.

"Well, what happened?" Chris asked.

"It's a long story. But everything has worked out now, and we have two new guest staying with us, who will be introduced later." Shadow said.

The others weren't to sure, but they trusted Shadow and Leon. They all walked inside, talking among themselves. Silver, Blaze, Lance and Kira, asked to go down to the lake to play, and they did, when their parents agreed.

Chris and Jet decided to have a spar, which Wave agreed to referee on. Thunder, Hutch, Tony and Shakira decided to watch, while Po and the Five went into town, to check on things.

Master Shifu went to mediate and Leon went off to be on his own, and think for a bit. Bran'ika, when he got away from the others, headed straight for Rose's room, and when Shadow saw this, she quickly followed after him, knowing he would be mad and worried, when he saw poor Rose.

She hurried after the White Tiger, and saw him disappear into Rose's room. She took a breath, and walked in after him. The White Tiger stood there, a look of shock and fear on his face.

Shadow walked up and gently laid a paw on his shoulder. "It's okay, she'll be fine!" she reassured him.

Bran'ika just stared worriedly at his friend. "What happened to her, Shadow?" he asked.

"When we were out in the woods, Rose and I were chasing each other, just playing around, but we got separated. When I found her, she had been badly beaten, by someone, and was unconscious. But the someone was an old friend of mine, who didn't mean to hurt her, and helped her, while I went to get Shawna." Shadow said.

Bran'ika knew she was trying to tell him, not to be mad, but it was hard. Rose was special to him. And sometimes he was worried, he would never get to tell her that.

"Come on, let her rest. Shawna gave her something, to help her sleep. We should let her." Shadow said.

Bran'ika sighed and slowly nodded. Then he and Shadow walked out. Shadow led him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. He just sat there sadly, head in his paws, staring at the table.

Shadow sat down across from him, and watched him. "Bran'ika, Rose will be fine. You don't need to worry about her so much." Shadow said.

Bran'ika looked up at her, worriedly. "But Shadow. Rose is so special to me, and every time I feel I should tell her how I feel, something happens." he said.

Shadow smiled. "I know, but you can't worry. She'll be alright. Then, when she's better, you can tell her!" Shadow said.

Bran'ika chuckled and nodded. "I will do that. Thank you, Shadow." he said.

She smiled. She wondered how this would turn out. She also wondered about Rose, and how she could be, when she came to. And also what was happening to her, now.

*Rose's/My room*

Rose laid in her bed, sleeping quite soundly. But after a moment, she began to quietly mumble in her sleep. She tossed lightly, until she finally settled down again and began to dream.

*Rose's/My dreamscape*

_Rose slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and then saw a small flame in front of her. It danced about, then took on the shape of her._

_The fire Tiger smiled at her. "So, what's new kitty cat?" she asked._

_Rose crossed her arms and glared at her. "Can I HELP you?" she asked._

_The fire Tiger smirked. "Oh, I was just thinking, since you're sleeping so well, I'd just come for a visit."_

_Rose glared at the Tiger, not buying it. "Oh really?" she questioned._

"_Okay, maybe not. I came here to bug you about that crush of yours, Bran'ika!" the fire Tiger said, with a laugh._

_Rose slapped a paw to her forehead, in annoyance. She forgot how annoying she could be._

"_What about him?" Rose asked, looking up at the Tiger._

"_I think it's high time you told him, you liked him, that's what!" she replied._

_Rose's eyes went wide. "Wh-wh-what?" she stammered._

"_You heard me, and I won't stop bugging you, until you do it!" the Tiger said._

_Rose shook her head, angrily. How could she let herself, to get to her? Finally, she sighed and nodded her head._

"_Alright, I'll tell him." she muttered, under her breath._

_The Tiger smiled. "Good!" she said._

_Then she was about to leave Rose be, when the White tigress stopped her._

"_You know, you don't really have a name, do you?" she asked._

_The fire Tiger shrugged. "No. No one has cared to give me a name."_

_Rose thought for a moment, then smiled. "How about, Flaming Rose! Flame for short." she said._

_The Tiger looked at her, then smiled as well. "I like it. I like it a lot!" she said._

_Rose grinned. "Good, I'm glad." she said._

_The Tiger watched her for a moment, then said, "Thank you."_

_Rose cocked her head to the side. "What for?"  
_"_For caring." the tigress replied._

_Rose smiled, as did the newly named, Flame. Then the fire Tiger disappeared and left Rose to her well earned rest._

*The next day. Late afternoon*

Everyone hurried about, doing their daily chores, their training, and taking a little time to get to know their new friends, Kasaru and Aveline.

Aveline made sure to keep a close eye on where Kasaru and Leon were, for both their sakes. She didn't need them ending up alone, together. That would be bad for both of them.

Shadow could tell that both her friend and her husband were bothered about something, but she didn't push them, when they said they didn't want to talk about it.

Bran'ika kept himself busy, training with Thunder. He didn't want Shadow to see him spending the day, worrying.

After Thunder went to play hide-in-seek, with the cubs, Silver, Blaze, Lance and Kira, Bran'ika decided to go check on Rose.

He quietly walked into her room and sat himself down in the chair. He sighed, and rested his head in his paws. Then his ears perked up, when he heard a light groan come from Rose.

He looked up and saw her stirring lightly. He got to his feet and hurried over to her bedside. He watched her, as she slowly forced her eyes open.

He sighed quietly in relief. Rose blinked her eyes a few times, then looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Well hello there, sleepy head." Bran'ika teased.

Rose cocked her head and asked, "How long was I out, and what happened?"

Bran'ika burst out laughing, at the clueless expression on her face. Rose scrunched up her face, and glared at him. She hated it, when she was left out of the loop.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Bran'ika said, when he say her, confused and some what hurt expression.

"Fine. So, what happened?" the tigress asked again.

Bran'ika sat back down, and quickly filled her in, on what Shadow had told him, the day before. Rose listened and nodded every once in a while.

"Wow. I never seem to catch a brake, do I?" she joked.

Bran'ika chuckled. "I suppose not." he said.

Then Rose caught onto a look of worry and seriousness, that crossed the male White Tiger's face. She began to think, and she remembered that she had told Flame, she would tell him, how she felt.

"Bran'ika, there's something I need to tell you." she slowly started.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something too." Bran'ika said.

They both stared at their paws, waiting for the other to start. They waited for what, to them, seemed like forever.

Until they finally couldn't take it anymore, and they both blurted out, at the same time, "I think I'm falling for you!", followed by a surprised, "What?!"

Rose stared at Bran'ika wide eyed. "Did you just say..."  
"You're falling for me?" Bran'ika finished.

They both couldn't believe it. They both were falling for each other! Both their eyes were as wide as they could get. Their hearts raced, and their minds reeled. They were both in total shock at the moment.

"So. You're really... falling for me?" Rose asked slowly, as she rubbed the pads of her paws, against the bed sheets.

Back on earth, when she got nervous, the palms of her hands, always would start sweating. Now the only difference was, they were pads, instead of palms, and paws, instead of hands.

Bran'ika shuffled his feet against the wooden floor. "Yes. I am!" he said after a moment.

"But why?" Rose asked.

Bran'ika looked up, confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Why would you all for a girl like me?" Rose questioned.

Bran'ika wasn't sure what she was talking about. "What do you mean, Rose?" he asked, very confused.

Rose hung her head and let a tear slip down her face. "I-I don't see why you would want someone like me... nobody understands me, you saw how badly I was bullied back on earth! And then those kids that were in town... they... they think I'm some sort of monster! B-but I can't help it. It's who I am. I'm different, and I can't change that. But they still see me as a threat!" she said, holding back a sob.

Bran'ika got up and sat down next to her on the bed. "I don't think you're a monster." he gently said.

She looked up at him, curiously, and sniffled. "Y-you don't?"  
"No way! You need to stay true to yourself. You need to stay Rose!" he said, as he gently wiped away the tears on her fur.

She smiled at him. "Thank you... Bran'ika." she said.

He smiled at her. "Anytime."

Rose chuckled quietly, then asked, "So, it looked like we've fallen for each other. What do we do now?"

Bran'ika thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we just... stay true to ourselves. And when the time is right, we'll talk about this again. I know you really need your rest." he said.

Rose nodded, he was right, she was wearing down fast, even for just talking.

"Why don't I go tell the others you're alright, while you take a nap." Bran'ika suggested.

Rose laughed and said, "Alright. As much as I can't believe I'm admitting this, I really _do_ need a nap!"

Bran'ika laughed as well. He knew Rose well enough to know she _hated_ taking naps.

"Well, I'll leave you to that. Enjoy it!" he teased.

"Yeah, sure." she joked back.

Then the male White Tiger got up, and let Rose lay back down. She smiled at him, then closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. Bran'ika quietly walked out and down the hall, to find Shadow.

He wasn't sure what would come out of this, but he felt something good would come.

But what he didn't know was, that the challenging times, were just around the corner...

**Alright! Little brother, I hope you liked that part between me and Bran'ika. Because we're even now! And I hope that the rest of you, liked it as well! I worked hard, to get this chapter up as fast as I could. I hate taking so long, I know that you guys wanna know what's up. But I'll give you guys something to hold you over. More challenges, more characters, and just more AWESOMENESS is just around the corner, so fasten your seat belts, and get ready to be blown away. But until then, don't forget to review, and I'll catch you all later!**


	33. Back for a Visit

**Whoo! Got a new chapter! Oh yes, finally got some writing done. And I also am adding a new character in as well. Her name is Azure, she's a female Cheetah, and she belongs to Aidyl the Archer. I TOTALLY suggest you all read her stories, they are just AMAZING! You may remember Azure from my other story, Beginning's and Endings. Well, it's the same character, back for a visit. So yeah, enjoy!**

_Chapter thirty two: Back for a Visit_

A few days had past, since Bran'ika and Rose had, had their little talk, and things were surprisingly peaceful in the Valley of Peace.

There were no bandits, no raiders, and no mischief makers, unless you count Po and Monkey, VS, Silver, Blaze, Lance and Kira, in an all out prank battle.

Master Shifu saw to everyone's training, and also gave them some free time, since they had no bad guys to deal with.

When they weren't training, the four cubs, would be trying to prank Po and Monkey, and sometimes, they even got Tigress to help them with distractions, even though she wouldn't admit it, she had fun helping the four cubs, even if she acted annoyed.

Shadow continued to drill Rose and test her powers to the maximum. She could always see when Rose had, had enough and was about to drop, since they were so much alike.

Master Shifu was very impressed with how well she had been training and learning, and felt it was time, she got her very own weapon of her choice.

"Seriously? I get my own weapon?!" Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I think it is time, you learned to wield your very own weapon." Master Shifu said, trying to hide his smile.

Rose jumped around the Hall of Heroes, bubbling over with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, this is so _AWESOME_!" she squealed.

Master Shifu shook his head slightly. Rose was definitely just like Shadow. After the White tigress calmed down some, Shifu went to fetch someone to take her, since she didn't know her way there.

"Wow, me with my very own weapon!" Rose said, as if trying to remind herself it was true.

After a few minutes, Master Shifu returned, with none other then Tigress.

"Rose, Master Tigress will be taking you, to buy your choice of weapon." Shifu told the excited young White Tiger.

Rose jumped about, happily. "Yes! This is so awesome!" she cried.

Tigress couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Come on, the store won't be open all day, you know." she said, as she turned to walk out.

Rose gasped, as she realized Tigress was leaving without her, and ran quickly after the South Chinese Tiger, saying, "Wait for me!"

Shifu stood there, smiling and shaking his head. "Good luck with her, daughter." he quietly whispered.

Then the small Red Panda, turned and walked away, towards the caves, where he liked to mediate.

After he had heard, what the children in town had said to Rose, he felt that she needed some time, with someone who understood her feelings. And his foster daughter, was the perfect choice. In fact, he felt that a talk, might be good for both of them.

*The Valley of Peace. Lee-da's Weapons Shop*

Rose walked into the store, and her jaw dropped, at the sight of all the weapons before her. From bow and arrows, to nun-chucks, to throwing stars, to sais, to spears, to hammers, to all types of swords.

Rose was awed by all the weapons, and the fact that one of them, would be all hers. All she had to do, was pick it out.

Tigress stood in one corner, and watched as the White Tiger gapped at her surroundings. Tigress chuckled to herself. Rose really was, just like Shadow. Only a few things, separated them from being mirror images of each other.

The South Chinese tigress stood watching, as the White tigress, bounced about the store, like a little child, or Po, at the toy cart.

Rose's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider, then they already were. She took in every weapon, with a look of shock and wonder. She didn't have the slightest clue, of which weapon she should choose from.

Her eyes darted about the store, until she wandered towards a back room, where most things were covered in dust. Her eyes scanned the shelves and racks, until they finally fell onto a beautiful sword.

The blade was long, not to wide, not to thick, it was slightly curved, and it was a gorgeous dark silver coloring. The handle was gold, with dark blue diamonds embedded onto it and small blue lines, running along the handle.

It reminded Rose of a Saber, like the type of sword she used in fencing, back on Earth. But the blade was wider and curved on this sword, unlike the Sabers back on Earth.

She walked over to it and carefully pulled it down. The handle rested gently in her paw, and it was very light. She thought it would have been heavier. She took it and walked back towards the front.

"Ahh, a cunning eye, you have. That is a special sword, made of a very special metal!" the shop owner said.

"A special metal?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, it is unbreakable! Yet, it is still light weight. Though, no offence to you, young one, I am surprised that you can carry it, let alone wield it in battle." the gray Fox said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"That sword, light as it may be, still weighs fifteen pounds. I am quite surprised you can carry it so easily." she explained.

Rose chuckled softly, as she jutted the sword forward, in an attacking stance. "I am quite strong for a girl. I can lift fifty pounds, I can also carry that much over one shoulder, I'm quite a surprise at times. So really, this is nothing to me." the tigress explained.

The gray Fox nodded, with a surprised look on her face. "Well, you and that sword almost seem to be meant for each other, then." she said.

Rose smiled. She felt the same way. Then the Fox pulled out a long box from under her countertop. She laid it down and beckoned Rose over. The Tiger walked over and looked at the box, then the Fox removed the lid and showed her a beautiful dark blue, leather sheath.

"This is a special sheath, for that sword only. It comes with it. It can go either around your waist, or your back, depending on your preference." the Fox explained.

Rose smiled, as she laid the sword down on the flat surface and picked up the sheath. She knew how to draw from her left side, but she'd never tried from her back.

She adjusted the sheath and swung it onto her back and strapped it into place. Then she picked up her sword, and slid it into the sheath, her high pitched hearing picked up on the slight 'hiss', as it slid into place, causing her fur to bristle and a smile to appear on her face.

"Well, since you've chosen your weapon, shall we head for home?" Tigress asked.

Rose turned to her and nodded. "Alright. Thank you for your help!" she said, bowing to both Tigress and the gray Fox.

"Come again soon!" the Fox said, as she waved them off.

As they walked away, Rose smiled, she liked this sword a lot. She felt it was perfect for her, and she swore, she would learn to be one of the greatest swordsmen, or woman, in all of China.

As she and Tigress walked through town, they happened to pass by the kids, who had teased Rose. They looked at the two tigress' and started laughing and pointing.

Rose felt her spirits drop, as she flattened her ears to her head and turned away from them.

Tigress glared at them, and they looked away, but they still laughed. Then Tigress remembered something. She gently grasped Rose by her arm and led the tigress away from the kids.

She led her down a back alley and over to a small garden area, with bench's and shade trees. She sat Rose down and could see that the White Tiger was trying to hold back tears.

Rose just couldn't cry in front of Tigress. Tigress was one of her heroes! The South Chinese Tiger saw how sad she was, and gently placed a paw on her shoulder.

"You know, I understand what you're feeling, and that was not right of them, to make you feel this way." Tigress said, after a moment.

Rose looked up at her, as memories began to play in her mind. She remembered that Tigress had been dubbed a 'monster' when she was little and was living at the orphanage. But she never thought she'd be talking to her about it.

"Then why does it feel true, when I go off at someone?" Rose asked.

Tigress cocked her head to the side slightly and replied, "That feeling is one that got branded onto you, not one of your own. It is a false feeling, because you are not what they say you are, even when it feels like it's true." Tigress said, showing one of her rare, genuine smiles.

Rose felt a smile, creep up on her face as well. Then she reached up and hugged Tigress.

"Thank you." she whispered quietly.

Then to her surprise and shock, she felt her hug returned.

"Anything, for a friend." the Tiger Master replied, as one small tear, slid down her cheek.

*Africa*

One lone figure ran across the African Savanna, the wind blowing through their fur, making them feel as free as ever. Then the figure jumped up into the air, and landed softly on a large rock.

The figure was a young, female Cheetah. The Cheetah smiled, as she leapt down from the rock and took off running towards a small village.

_Azure's POV:_

I ran as quickly as I could towards my home. It had been a while, since I last saw my Jade Palace friends, and I had learned a few tricks about my powers, and wanted to go for a visit. All I had to do, was convince my father, to let me go.

I ran through the tall grass, and soon saw my village coming into view, as well as my house. I sprinted towards it and quickly slid to a stop at the front door.

I stood up and walked in, calling out, "Dad, I'm home!"

I looked around the quiet house and sighed in content. Then my father came around the corner and smiled at me.

"Hello sweetie. Back from your run already?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yup! And I had a thought too. I was hoping, you'd give me permission to go visit my Jade Palace family!" I said, trying to hold in my excitement.

My father was quiet for a moment, but then a smile appeared on his face, when he saw how hopeful I was.

"Alright, you can go. But how will you get there?" he asked.

"I can use my powers to teleport there!" I said quickly, before he changed his mind, thinking I had no way of getting there.

He was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, as long as you problem to be safe, and tell everyone hello!" he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

I gasped and ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you dad." I said happily.

He chuckled softly. "You best pack tonight and be off in the morning." he said.

I nodded, and ran towards my room, to pack my bag, with what I would need for my trip, I was so thrilled to be going back. I dashed into my room and ran over to my closest and grabbed my pack, from off the handle.

I threw my bag on my bed, then started piling the bed, with everything I needed. I grabbed a change of clothes, a pair of nun-chucks my father had given me, when we returned from our adventure with my Jade Palace family, a few days worth of food, and a map I had brought home with me, from my last trip.

I never could tell, where I was going to end up, when I teleported, I just aimed for my main destination and hoped for the best.

Once I had everything I needed, I went to make dinner. After dinner, my father made me listen to his, 'safety speech', which I've heard a thousand times already, but I listened once again.

"Don't worry dad, I promise to be careful. Besides, I'll be with Shadow and her family!" I reassured him.

He chuckled, as he gave me a tight hug. "I know. How long do you think you will be?" he asked.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "No idea. But I'll be home soon enough." I said, with a smile.

He nodded, and kissed my forehead. "Alright, it's getting late and you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Off to bed!" my father said.

I laughed and said, "Okay. Good night, dad!"  
"Good night, Azure. Sweet dreams." he said.

I smiled, then headed to my room and changed into my sleep clothes, then crawled into my bed and was soon, sound asleep, dreaming about the next adventure, that was just around the corner.

*The next morning*

My eyes slowly fluttered open, as I sat up and yawned wide, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Then I remembered what today was and I leapt from my bed and hurriedly changed into my clothes. I was so excited to see Shadow again, I couldn't wait for another moment.

I walked out, with my pack, swung over my shoulders, my father waited at the table for me, with a packed breakfast, all ready for me. I smiled, as I took it from him and hugged him tight, one last time.

"I love you dad!" I said, as I pulled away from him.

He smiled and said, "I love you too. Now get going, and don't forget to tell them hello for me." he said, with a chuckle.

"I will, I promise!" I said.

He smiled, then I kissed his cheek and ran out the door, waving good bye.

"Be a good girl! I love you!" my dad called after me.

I smiled, as I waved to him, then I hurried off, to an open area, I knew I could teleport safely from. I ran through town, munching on my breakfast, as I did.

Pretty soon, my meal was done and I was to the open grass lands. I sighed as I made sure my pack, was strapped tightly to my back, and I closed my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

I concentrated hard, on my lightening powers, and pretty soon, the ground had little electrical sparks, coming out of it. Then they slowly started to climb up my legs, until I was covered in them, but they didn't hurt me, one bit.

Then I opened my eyes, and a bright light, shone around me, then in a flash, I was in a large bamboo forest. I looked around, then I jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes! It worked!" I cheered happily.

I adjusted my pack again and pulled out my map. I looked around, for some sort of land mark, to tell me where I was. I soon figured out my location, and I wasn't very far from the Valley of Peace, so after packing my map back up, I took off at a steady pace, towards the Valley of Peace.

I wandered through the forest, happy that I was back and was going to see my friends again soon. Then I suddenly heard something. I pulled to a stop, and my ears swiveled around, trying to catch the sound again.

Then I heard a bush, rustle. I spun around, my eyes scanning the area. I curled up my fists, and got ready to either fight or run. Then I heard a twig snap behind me, and I spun around, fists raised, and I took a quick swing, at whoever was behind me.

I heard a soft, 'thump', followed by an, 'OW!'.

I looked and saw a black Panther sitting on the ground, rubbing his nose, where I had hit him.

"Well, not the way I would have expected you to greet a friend." he muttered.

I cocked my head, then exclaimed, "Chris?!"

He got up, with a playful smirk on his face. "The one and only!" he said.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here!" I said happily, glad to have someone to talk with, on the way to the palace.

"Yeah, what about you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I came for a visit!" I explained.

Chris nodded, as he rubbed his nose, a little more.

I chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry about your nose."

He laughed a little. "Eh, don't worry, it was a good wake up call." he said.

Then he walked over and pulled his dagger out of a nearby tree and sauntered back over to me again.

"Come on, let's get back to the palace and let the others know you're here!" he said.

I nodded, and we fell into step next to each other and headed towards the palace.

"So, has much been going on, since I've been gone?" I asked.

Chris was silent for a moment, then he laughed like crazy. "You have _no _idea," he said. "no idea at all."

*The Jade Palace*

_Rose's/My POV:_

I slowly made my way into the Training Hall, after being put in charge of Silver, Blaze, Lance and Kira. Those four cubs had wanted to play tag, followed by hide-in-seek.

I still couldn't believe they were _still _running around playing. But then again, that had been me, when I was little. I walked into an open area, and set up a wooden dummy. I wanted to play with my new 'toy'.

I reached back, and drew my sword, smiling when I heard the light 'hissing' sound it made. I gripped it with both paws, and smirked. Then I quickly went through my attack stances, hitting the dummy over and over again, sending chunks of wood flying.

After I had done enough, I put my sword away and took down the dummy. As I was putting it away, I saw Chris walk in, along with a female Cheetah. I wandered over to them and smiled.

"Hey Chris, who's this?" I asked.

"Rose, this is Azure. Azure, this is Rose." Chris said, introducing us.

I smiled at the Cheetah, and shook her paw. "So, what brings you here, Azure?" I asked.

"Oh, I've come to visit my friends here, Shadow and everyone else." she replied.

I nodded, then after a moment, something clicked in my mind. I looked both Chris and Azure over, then my eyes widened for a moment. I crossed my arms behind my back, and silently pinched myself.

"Uhh, if you two don't mind, I kinda need to get back to work. Shadow wants me training with my powers, at least once a day." I said, hoping they would leave me alone for a bit.

"Okay, come on Azure, let's get you settled in." Chris said.

The Cheetah nodded. "Alright. Well, it was nice to meet you Rose, I hope we can get to know each other soon." she said.

I nodded. "I'd really like that!" I said.

She nodded, then her and Chris left. I waited for a few moments, after they left, then I started bouncing around the room.

"Oh my _gosh_!" I squealed.

After I had a _major _fangirl moment, I caught my breath again, and sat down, before I fell down. Everything finally clicked.

"These... these are my friends _OC'S_!" I cried, simply amazed.

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that before. I never understood why I knew so much about them, until now.

"It's because they're my friends, OC's. _Wow_!" I squealed again.

I just couldn't believe it. It had finally clicked in. I shook my head, I knew I had to work on my powers, I was just so excited. I got to my feet, grinning like wild.

I quickly set up some dummies, my mind reeling, with all these thoughts. I still couldn't believe it. But I knew I needed to get a grip on myself and practice, or Shadow would skin me alive.

I laughed, as my paws became engulfed with water, and my eyes twinkled in delight. I began to shoot water jets at the dummies, unable to stop smiling.

But what I didn't know was that there was trouble waiting for me, just around the bend...

**Okay, FINALLY got that done and I have the worlds worst headache right now. Ugh. But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this! The next chapter, is going to be a TOTAL JAW DROPPER! So be prepared for it. It's gonna be amazing. So yeah, please don't forget to review and yeah. Catch ya later!**


	34. Mirror Images

**Alright all, are you ready... FOR THE JAW DROPPER?! Because it is HERE! One of many chapters I've had planned since the beginning has finally arrived! So yes, enjoy it all, and I hope you're sitting down for it, hehe.**

_Chapter thirty three: Mirror Images_

A few days had passed, since Azure had come to the Jade Palace. Everyone, who knew her from the last time she was here, were simply thrilled to see her, especially Silver and Blaze.

The others, were happy to meet her, Rose on the other hand, was about to burst with excitement, finally realizing that these were her friends OC's.

During her calmer points in the day, she got to know Azure better and Azure had learned some element tricks, which she taught to Rose.

Rose could only master a couple, since she had yet to unlock all her powers. Rose remembered to keep her excitement levels down, and not ask the others about their creators, because they wouldn't know what she was talking about. Shadow hadn't, she figured the others wouldn't either.

So as the days passed by, everyone was settling in with their new friends, quite well.

*The Training Hall*

Thunder stood, leaning on the wall, watching Bran'ika, as he shot ice at some practice dummies.

Bran'ika stood waiting for one of them to pop up, and as they did, he blasted a thick layer of ice at them.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Thunder called to him.

Bran'ika stopped and bowed to his Master. "Thank you." he said.

"You are improving greatly. And it's nice to know you can man up and tell a certain someone about something." Thunder said, winking at the White Tiger.

Bran'ika's face flushed red, at the thought of his and Rose's 'little talk'.

"I told you, I'd tell her! In my own time." Bran'ika replied.

Thunder did his best not to laugh. " Alright, get on with yourself. You've earned your brake." he said, with a laugh.

Bran'ika grinned wide, then took off running out the door. He was a bit hungry, and decided to go see if lunch was ready.

By the time he reached the kitchen, everyone had already left, and there were two plates of left over's set out.

Bran'ika grabbed one and thought, _'I wonder who else is late.'_

And right on cue, Rose nearly crashed through the door, sweaty and tired. She didn't even see Bran'ika sitting at the table, staring at her.

She just clumsily made her way over to the cabinets, to fetch a glass. Then she poured herself some cold water, drinking it all down in seconds.

She smiled, when she finished her refreshing drink, then let out a hiccup, and giggled quietly to herself. She poured out more water, then turned to sit down, and that's when she saw Bran'ika sitting at the table already.

"Oh, hey Bran. I didn't know you were here." she said, trying not to blush from embarrassment.

Bran'ika held in a laugh and said, "Yeah. Master Thunder was working me good today. I just now got my lunch brake. What about you? It looks like Shadow worked you _beyond _hard!"

Rose chuckled and said, "Oh yeah, she worked me good. Especially after we got into a water fight."

Rose couldn't help but laugh, when an image of the sopping wet white tigress came into her mind.

She shook her head, sat down and pulled her plate in front of her and dug in happily. The two White Tiger's ate in silence, they were either to hungry to talk, or it was still ever so slightly awkward.

As they ate, an idea popped into Rose's mind. She smiled, as she planned exactly what she would say. Then when she and Bran'ika finished their meal, she hopped up and put her plate away, Bran'ika followed suit, then they both walked out of the kitchen and outside.

"Say Bran'ika," Rose started, "You can make yourself cold, with your ice powers, right?"

Bran'ika cocked his head and swiveled his ears curiously. "Well, yeah, I suppose so." he stated.

"Can you teach me how?" Rose asked.

"Uh, I guess I could." Bran'ika said slowly.

Rose bounced up and down happily, her sword and sheath hitting her back, as she did.

"Thanks! Um, how about you show me how to do it, first." Rose suggested, as a sly grin appeared on her face.

"Well, okay..." Bran'ika said, eyeing her.

She smiled sweetly at him, then he shook his head and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard and could feel his body temperature, ever so slowly, dropping.

Rose smiled, as she also closed her eyes, but she was doing something different. When Bran'ika opened his eyes again, Rose was ready.

She opened her eyes, which were a mix of blue and white, and water suddenly came from no where, soaking the male White Tiger to the bone.

Bran'ika's eyes grew wide, as the cold water hit his, already cold, body.

"Ahh!" he yelped in surprise.

Rose started crying, as she doubled over, holding her stomach, she was laughing so hard.

"That... that was... priceless!" Rose gasped, in between her laughter.

Bran'ika was stock still, with shock. Then he shook off most of the water and glared at Rose, with anger filled eyes. Rose stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Ohhh... now you're gonna pay." Bran'ika said, as he cracked his knuckles.

Rose took the hint fast, and took off running, down the pathway, faster then a lightening bolt, with Bran'ika hot on her heels. She knew he'd be mad, but she didn't think he'd be _this_ mad.

She dug her claws into the pavement, to help her grip the ground. But the furious White Tiger was quickly gaining on her.

She ran past the Out Door Training Grounds, and pushed off the wall, hoping to get a bit of a boost, but Bran'ika had seen that coming, and leapt off at her and kicked her hard in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall, with a force so strong, part of the wall crumbled underneath her.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, among the piles of rock and dust. She looked over and saw Bran'ika taunting her, and she snarled playfully and took off running at him, a great bit slower though.

Bran'ika rolled his eyes and ran off down the path, soon disappearing. Rose was about to quicken her pace, when she realized something was wrong.

She pulled to a quick stop, and reached up, feeling around her neck. Her eyes widened in fearful shock.

"My locket!" she cried, as she dashed back towards the pile of rubble.

She jumped on top of it all, and quickly began to dig through. All the while, Master Chou, had come by to visit Master Shifu and inspect the Jade Palace.

Master Shifu led him along, towards the Training Grounds, telling him about the new students and about Rose, when suddenly, a small rock hit his head, making him turn around quickly, thinking it was either his trouble making students, Po and Monkey, or his niece and nephew, Silver and Blaze.

But what he saw, surprised, shocked, and angered him. He saw Rose digging around in the broken wall of the Training Grounds.

He stormed over to her, just as she had found her lost locket, smiling in relief. But it quickly vanished, as she was suddenly yelled at, by the furious Red Panda.

"Rose! I am shocked that you would do this!" the small Master screamed.

Rose's ears were flat against her head, and her tail was tucked between her legs. The Panda continued to scold her, while Master Chou watched curiously.

Pretty soon, some of the others were coming out and over, to see why Master Shifu was so riled up. Rose had a look of shame, as she was harshly yelled at.

After a good ten minutes of lecturing, Bran'ika came back, to see what had become of Rose. He saw her getting into trouble and he knew he had to say something.

He tried to get over to Master Shifu, but the Red Panda wouldn't hear a word of it.

"Now. What do you have to say for yourself, Rose?" Master Shifu asked, crossly.

She looked up and saw Bran'ika and was ready to say something about him, but then she changed her mind.

"I-I... I'm sorry Master Shifu." she said, shamefully.

Master Shifu shook his head angrily. "Rose. I am _very _disappointed in you!" he said, with an anger filled tone.

Rose hung her head sadly. "I'm sorry Master." she said.

"I know. Now, you will spend as much time needed to fix this mess." Master Shifu said.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed.

"You heard me. I want you to fix this wall, on your own. And you are not allowed to stop, for _anything_, until this wall is fixed. And if that means, you work through the night, so be it!" the Red Panda declared.

Rose stared at him, wide eyed, as she tried to say, "Master Shifu, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I prom-"  
"See to it, that it doesn't. Now, I suggest you get to work, while there's still day light." the Panda said.

Rose wanted to fight back, against his ridiculous punishment. "But-"  
"_NOW_!" Master Shifu snapped.

Rose winced at this, and sighed sadly, as she bowed to the small Master. "Yes, Master Shifu..." she said, trying not to show how hurt she was.

Then she stood up and walked towards the storage shed, to get some tools, passing by Bran'ika as she did. He knew she was in trouble, because of him, but she wouldn't rat him out.

She never would do that to a friend, she always let the blame for everything, fall on her shoulders. No matter what it was.

The White tigress disappeared around the corner, and Bran'ika hurried up to Shifu, before he went back to talking with Master Chou.

"Master Shifu, I must speak to you about Rose!" Bran'ika said.

"I'm sorry, but she must be punished for this." the small Panda said.

Then he huffed off, to continue with Master Chou. Bran'ika stood there, unable to move or say anything.

"Come on, why don't you come in and rest." Shadow said, laying a soft paw on his shoulder.

Bran'ika hung his head sadly, and then turned and walked inside, with Shadow. Not even bothering to say another word.

*Tool Shed*

Rose silently gathered the things she would need, to repair the broken wall. She felt bad about what had happened, but she knew she shouldn't complain and just get it done.

She bent over to pick up one of her tools, but quickly stopped and held her stomach, when it burned with pain.

'_Man, who knew he could kick so hard..." _Rose thought, as she ran a paw along her bruised abdomen.

She shook her head and threw the rest of her tools into a wheel barrow and headed off to work. When she got back to the broken spot, it seemed like her work was much more, then she would have thought at first.

She sighed, and got to work, sorting out the bricks she could still use, the ones that needed a little repair, and the ones that were to beat up to use.

After a little work, she took off her sword and sheath, for it was getting in her way. She knew this would be a lot of work, but never thought _this _much.

Within a few hours, she was drenched in sweat and was panting heavily. But she wasn't about to stop, for fear of making Shifu's temper with her, worse.

*Later that day*

It was well past dinner time, and the White tigress was still hard at work.

Her pure white coat, now had a tan color to it, from all the dust. Her muscles screamed for her to stop and rest, but she didn't. Her throat was parched, from not stopping for a drink. Her sight blurred every time sweat ran down her brow.

Everything about her, said she was ready to lay down and either pass out or just die from exhaustion. But the White Tiger didn't stop, she just pushed onward.

Even with the bright, hot sun, beating down on her, even when the cool breezes didn't blow, she continued to work.

She had a good portion of the wall done by this time, but still had hours upon hours of work, and she sadly knew it.

She picked up one of the sixty pound bricks, and set it into place again. She could feel her whole body trembling, when she lifted it.

She panted and shook, as she tried to catch her breath. Then her ears perked up, when she heard a high pitched whistle ring out.

She turned and saw Bran'ika come walking down the path towards her, a worried frown on his face. She smiled, a tired, worn out grin his way, then turned and picked up another brick.

She turned and was going to put it down in place, but almost dropped it and would have crushed her own foot, had the male White Tiger, not caught it.

"Hey, maybe you should take a brake. You're about to drop as it is!" Bran'ika said, as he helped her set the heavy stone down.

The tigress shook her head and said, through heavy pants, "No... Master Shifu told me... no brakes... until it's done..."

Bran'ika stared at her, with worried filled eyes. "Rose, you shouldn't be out here doing this, I'm the one who got you into trouble, at least let me help!" Bran'ika begged.

But Rose shook her head, 'no'. "I'm fine... just tired..." she said, as her chest heaved, with her heavy panting.

Bran'ika sighed. She could be so stubborn sometimes. "Well, at least let me go get you something to drink." he said.

Rose was silent for a moment, aside from her heavy breathing, then she slowly nodded in agreement.

"Alright. You can get that for me..." she muttered, as she got to her feet and headed back to the stone pile.

"Alright, I'll be back soon with it!" Bran'ika said.

Then he turned and dashed down the pathway. Rose sighed and shook her head, as she got back to her work. She figured the faster she worked, the sooner she'd have her work done.

She went to pick up another brick, when she thought she heard something. She straightened up and looked around, squinting her eyes, to try and see better.

She didn't see anything, but she swore she heard something. Or someone...

The tigress shook her head, thinking she had simply imagined it and turned around to grab a brick. But she was startled, to see a hulking Lion, standing there in front of her.

She tried to let out a scream, but her throat was to dry, and no sound came out of her mouth. She backed away from him, wide eyed and scared.

Her heart pounded in her chest, as she retreated backwards. But as she backed up, she ran into someone else. She spun around, and saw a pure white Wolf standing there, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hello, Elemental Leader. How good it is to finally meet you, in person." she snarled.

Rose forced out a weak growl, as she leapt at the Wolf, her claws extended all the way. The Wolf simply laughed, as she met the tigress' attack, head on.

*The Training Hall*

Shadow quickly bent backwards, as one of the Swinging Clubs swung her way. She followed up, with a swift punch, sending another flying off.

She leapt into the air, and spun around, landing softly on another one of the beams, which spun underneath her. She continued with her work out, punching, spinning, kicking and leaping. It felt good to get some training in.

She was about to hit another of the clubs, when her head suddenly had a horrible, pounding pain to it. She grabbed it, wincing and shutting her eyes tight.

Then she suddenly lost her balance on the spinning beams and fell to the floor. She shook her head, as it pounded with pain. Then she opened her eyes suddenly, as everything blurred a bright white color.

*Shadow's dreamscape*

_Shadow blinked her eyes a few times, as everything slowly came into focus. She looked around, then she saw herself and Bran'ika._

_The male White Tiger was kneeling on the floor, sobbing and she was trying to comfort him somehow._

"_I-I should h-have b-been t-there!" he cried._

_Shadow knelt down beside him and gently rubbed his back. She knew how hurt he felt, she felt it too._

"_There wasn't anything you could have done. I should know, this illness nearly took my own life, over ten years ago. There really isn't anything you could have done. You did what you could, and because of that, she didn't die alone. She had you there, with her. You helped to ease her pain, since she had a friend with her. But there was nothing you could have done. I'm so sorry." Shadow said, as a tear slipped down her face._

_Bran'ika looked at her, with teary eyes, then grabbed onto her and sobbed endlessly onto her shoulder, as the tigress did what she could, to bring some comfort to him._

*Real time*

Shadow's eyes snapped open, as a horrifying realization swept over her. They were talking about Rose.

"Rose... _ROSE_!" she screamed, as she bolted from the floor, and headed towards her room.

If what she had seen was true, then time was ticking by, faster then she might could keep up with.

*Outside*

Tanis watched with amusement, as Shaunty attacked the White tigress, over and over again. This girl was supposed to be the Elemental Leader? Tanis shook his head in disgust. She wasn't much of a fighter, for the legendary Elemental Leader.

Shaunty ducked, when Rose threw a weak punch at her. The Wolf laughed at her, and socked her hard in the stomach, causing the tigress to gasp, and double over in pain.

Rose dropped down to her knees moaning, as her stomach burned with pain. The white Wolf chuckled darkly, as Tanis sauntered over to them.

He smiled evilly, as he grabbed Rose from behind. He pulled her to her feet and pinned her arms behind her back. Rose weakly looked up at Shaunty, who flashed her pure white fangs, in a thrilled smile.

"At last... I've waited a long time for this." Shaunty said.

Then she dug into a bag, that hung at her side, and pulled out a small vial. Rose narrowed her eyes at it, suspiciously. It looked _much_ to familiar and it was a bad feeling, she had.

"You know, it really has been fun 'playing' with you. But as much fun as I've had, for me to take your powers the easiest, you must... die." the Wolf snarled, pleased with this fact.

"Oh, so what do you plan to do, beat me to death?" Rose asked, even though you could barely hear her, her voice continuously cracked.

Shaunty shook her head. "Oh no, no, no. I have something_ much_ worse planned out for you. No, you're going to die quickly, but _very_ painfully." she said.

Tanis tightened his grip on Rose, pulling her arms farther behind her back, causing her to wince.

"You know who Shadow is, so you must know she has a... special sickness. You two look so much alike, how about we give you one more thing, to make that true." Tanis said, through bared fangs.

Rose started to cock her head, when she suddenly realized what he meant. They were going to make her drink that horrid stuff, and she would become infected with the sickness, just like Shadow had.

The tigress snarled at Tanis, and was going to snap at him, but Shaunty grabbed her chin and forced her head around, so that Rose was staring right at the evil Wolf.

"You know, it's such a shame that Tanis has improved this. You'll die, so much faster. Oh well... this way you'll have less pain, hmm?" Shaunty taunted her.

Rose scrunched up her face, and snarled at the evil she-Wolf. Shaunty couldn't hide the smile on her face. She had dreamed off this moment for years.

"So, are you going to be a good girl, and take this by yourself?" Shaunty asked, shaking the small vial in front of Rose's face.

Rose growled and spat, "Not a chance."

Shaunty simply smiled. "Fine. Then the hard way it is." she growled.

Then she let go of the tigress' chin and grabbed her tightly around her throat, causing her to gasp for air, as it was suddenly cut off.

Shaunty chuckled darkly, as she watched the White Tiger struggle for air. Then just as she was about to lose consciousness, the Wolf let her go.

Rose hung her head and breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath again. Shaunty smiled, and grabbed her by her chin again and forced her head upward.

Rose was to dizzy and disoriented to fight her. Shaunty laughed, as she forced the tigress' mouth open, then quickly poured the deadly liquid down her throat.

Rose's eyes went wide, as her blood suddenly ran cold. She coughed and gasped hard, when Shaunty released her grip on her.

"It is done. Now... she will die." Shaunty snarled, with delight.

Tanis dropped the tigress to the ground, and she laid there, moaning in pain. Then she shook violently, as her whole body racked with strong and painful convulsions.

Tanis watched her curiously, and Shaunty stared at her, with a smile on her face. Then suddenly, Tanis heard something and headed towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Shaunty asked, suddenly.

"Someone's coming!" Tanis said.

"But what about her?" Shaunty asked, pointing to the quickly dying Tiger, lying on the ground.

"We'll come back for her. Right now; come!" Tanis snarled, as he grabbed the she-Wolf by her arm and dragged her with him.

Shaunty growled angrily, but ran off with Tanis. Plotting how to take back the Tiger and her powers, all the way back to Tanis' hideout.

*The Jade Palace*

Rose laid on the ground, shaking uncontrollably, as she felt the sickness, coursing through her body. She was going through it, much harder and faster then Shadow had, because Tanis had changed it. And she greatly feared, she wouldn't make it.

Then she heard someone scream her name.

"_ROSE_!"

She forced her eyes open, and saw Bran'ika running down the path towards her. He had come back, from getting her something to drink, and had brought a cold, damp rag along with him, for her to use to cool off.

He ran over to her and dropped down beside her trembling body. He carefully lifted her up, and tried to hold her fail form, still.

"Rose, what's going on?!" he asked quickly.

The White Tiger looked up at him, and forced out, "Get... Shadow..."

Then her eyes rolled towards the back of her head, as she lost consciousness, and suddenly went into a seizure. Her whole body shook, and Bran'ika had to lay her down, on the ground, for he couldn't hold her.

He wasn't sure what to do. Then he began to panic, when she started frothing at the mouth. He gasped, when she suddenly began choking on the foam like mixture in her mouth.

He grabbed the rag, he had brought with him, and quickly wiped the horrid stuff from her mouth. He slipped one paw under her head, and lifted it off the ground, hoping she could get air easier that way.

She still choked some and her body continued to shake violently. Bran'ika knew he was running out of time, whatever this was, was taking it's toll, fast.

Then suddenly, Shadow came tearing down the path, her bag swung over her shoulder and fear in her eyes. Bran'ika felt renewed hope, when he saw the White tigress coming.

"Shadow, something's wrong, I just found her-"  
"Lift her head up!" Shadow barked.

Bran'ika was very confused at that. "What?!"  
"Lift her head up! Get it higher!" Shadow quickly explained.

She dug into her bag and pulled out a vial of liquid and a flower petal. She quickly crushed the petal and put it into the vial. She put the top on, then shook it hard, mixing it up. Then she pulled the top off and turned to Rose.

"Hold her head still!" Shadow said.

Bran'ika nodded, and laid a paw, on either side of her face. Shadow grabbed the rag and wiped the tigress' mouth again, then she took a deep breath, and quickly poured the liquid down her throat.

Rose began to choke on it, and Shadow quickly took her from Bran'ika and lifted her, into an almost sitting position.

Shadow could feel her heart pounding, as she tried to hold Rose still, and keep her from choking on the antidote or the foam like mixture in her mouth.

Bran'ika watched, fearfully. He almost had to force himself to breathe, he was so scared. After a few minutes, Shadow let out a deep sigh and turned to Bran'ika.

"Come on, we need to get her to the med center." she said, out of breath.

Bran'ika quickly nodded, and they both got to their feet. Shadow carefully lifted Rose into her arms, trying to keep her head up, and they both took off running towards the med center.

Each hoping and praying, that they had been able to save her...

**Okay, how was THAT for jaw dropping? Did ya all like it? Please tell me your thoughts on it. Was it surprising? Scary? Suspenseful? I'd really like to know, so please leave your reviews. Hope you all liked it and hopefully I'll have more up soon. But until then, later!**


	35. Close Call

**Okay! After having a jaw dropping chapter, I figured I probably should write the next one, huh? Well, here's the next, and might I say, still somewhat shocking chapter!**

_Chapter thirty four: Close Call_

Shadow and Bran'ika ran as quickly as they could towards the Med Center. Bran'ika was still quite shaken from this sudden scare.

Shadow burst through the door, and headed towards a bed in the corner. A Sheep came running in, alarmed by the White tigress' sudden entrance. She ran over to Shadow, quite surprised.

The tigress turned and looked at her, then quickly snapped, "Send for Shawna! _NOW!_"

The Sheep nodded and ran out. Bran'ika stood back, and watched as Shadow carefully laid Rose down on the bed. The young tigress still shook uncontrollably and coughed and gasped hard.

Shadow ran and got some more pillows, and carefully propped them behind Rose, so that she sat up slightly. She could hear Rose softly moaning from the pain she was, and had, experienced.

Shadow only could hope she had made it in time to save her. Minutes passed like years, until a red Russian Fox came bounding through the doors, as fast as she could, her fluffy tail, dangling behind her.

She slid to a halt, stood up, straightened her white coat, and strode over to the three white Tiger's. She had a worried look on her face, as she walked up.

"Shawna, thank you for coming so quickly!" Shadow said.

Shawna gave her a kind, reassuring smile. "Of course dear! I was more then happy to come, but let's save the chit chat for later, I have a patient to tend to." she said, nicely, but firmly.

Shadow nodded and stood to the side, so she could get to Rose. Shawna looked at her eyes, listened to her breathing, and a few other things, before standing up straight.

"Well, it looks like she'll make it, but someone has to explain to me, what put her in this state!" Shawna said, after a moment.

Shadow gestured for her to sit down, and explained what had happened, and what she had done. Shawna was quite amazed and almost shocked that Rose was still even breathing, after Shadow explained how bad she had been.

The Russian Fox shook her head, in disbelief. "Amazing. How she survived that, is just amazing." she said.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, I'm just glad I was able to get to her in time." Shadow replied, almost to herself.

Shawna nodded in agreement. "You know, she will be like you now, Shadow." the Fox informed her.

Bran'ika cocked his head and perked his ears up. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have the same thing, she has now. It's an incurable sickness. From time to time, she will have episodes of it, some can be very bad. But they shouldn't be, unless forced, life threatening." Shadow explained.

Bran'ika slowly nodded, still quite scared and shaken up by all that had happened. He had almost seen Rose die in his arms. That was quite a frightening moment for him, and he never would go through that again!

Or so he thought...

*Deep in the bamboo jungle*

A lone figure ran through the woods silently, quick and very light on it's feet. After a long run, it came to a run down building. It slowly stepped out of the shadows, to reveal a Lion, with a scar on his face, and one paw covered by a glove.

He stalked up to the door and rapped hard on it. After a minute, a small window opened, and a pair of eyes appeared.

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll leave!" a gruff voice said.

The Lion smirked. "Names Scorch. I'm here looking for someone by the name of, Shaunty." he said.

The guard glared at the Lion for a moment, before he closed the small window, then the sound of locks, clicking open, sounded from the other side of the door, then the large wooden door, slowly swung open, to show a large Rhino standing there, with an ax in his hand.

"Right this way." he said coldly, as he gestured the Lion inside.

The guard led him along a long, dull colored hallway. The Lion kept his face void of emotion, as did the Rhino.

After a moment, they walked into a large throne room type thing, and sitting at the top, was a hulking Lion and a pure white Wolf. The Wolf flashed her fangs in a gleaming smile, as the guard left and the Lion stared at the two.

"You must be Scorch." Shaunty snarled with pleasure.

"And you must be Shaunty." Scorch said, while crossing his arms, clearly bored.

"Yes, I am. And this is my partner, Tanis." Shaunty explained.

Scorch raised an eyebrow, curiously. "A kitty and a puppy? Working together? Never thought I'd live to see this day!" Scorch said, causing Tanis and Shaunty to both snarl.

"Watch it. Or you're not walking out of here alive!" Tanis said.

"Oh I'm not worried, but I'll play along." Scorch said.

Shaunty nodded. "Good. Curious as to why we asked you here?" she asked.

Scorch nodded. "Yeah, a little." he replied.

"We hear you are a fairly good bounty hunter." Tanis said with a smirk.

"'Fairly good'? Buddy, I'm the best of the best, and don't you forget it!" Scorch snapped.

Tanis smiled even more. "Alright, alright. Have it your way. But we need you to take out someone for us. An easy target at the moment." he explained.

"Yes. Our target... somehow miraculously survived our attack on her, and she is very weak at the moment, and we want you to take her out and bring her body to us, understand?" Shaunty asked.

Scorch grinned. "You bet I do!" he said.

Shaunty nodded once. "Good. We will let you stay here, until you're ready to take her out." she said.

Scorch smiled. "Sounds fine to me!" he said.

Then Tanis snapped his fingers, and a guard came and led Scorch to his room. Shaunty's cold eyes, bore into the door, as the Lion left the room. She had a cruel smile spread across her maw and evil thoughts running through her mind.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tanis questioned.

Shaunty had to force herself not to wag her tail in delight, at the thought of finishing off the Elemental Leader.

"Whether it works or not. The tigress will die. And her powers, will be _mine_." Shaunty snarled, as she laughed a laugh, that sent even a slight chill down Tanis' spine.

*Jade Palace. Med Center*

It only took an hour, before the entire Jade Palace had found out about the ambush on Rose, and about how it had put her into a critical state.

Either Bran'ika or Shadow stayed within eye shot of her, fearing something else would happen. Kasaru and Aveline came to see if they could help, and mostly kept Shadow company, and kept her from crying.

At one point, the Furious Five, Po and Shifu came to visit. And at the sight of the small Red Panda, Bran'ika's blood boiled.

"This is _YOUR FAULT_!" Bran'ika screamed at Shifu.

The small Panda was taken aback. "What ever are you talking about?" he demanded.

"It was _you _who sent her out there! If she hadn't been out there, she wouldn't be like _this_!" he yelled.

The Red Panda huffed and said in defense, "If she had behaved herself, I wouldn't have had to send her out there."

Bran'ika felt his temper boiling over. "She didn't deserve this! It was me! I'm the one who should have been out there! I'm the one who should have fixed the mess! _NOT HER!_" he screamed.

Then without another word, he stormed from the Med Center and headed for the Training Hall. He needed to blow of some steam, and needed to get away from Shifu, before he turned the Panda, inside out.

Shifu and everyone in the room, stood looking at one another in shock. They hadn't expected Bran'ika to come off like that. Then after a moment of awkward silence, Aveline stepped forward.

"If I may, I think I know what is troubling young Bran'ika." she said.

Shifu turned towards her. "Go on."

Aveline waited a moment, then said, "It would seem, that it was Bran'ika who caused Rose to hit the wall. It was his fault that the wall was broken." she said.

Shifu narrowed his eyes. "Then why in the blazes didn't he tell me?!" he demanded.

And at that point, Shadow stepped forward. "He tried to. But you wouldn't listen to him!" she snapped, causing the Red Panda to flatten his ears to his head, ashamed.

Shadow turned away towards Rose, also ashamed, for lashing out like that. Kasaru laid a gentle paw on the White tigress' shoulder and could feel Shadow trembling.

"Are you alright?" she gently whispered.

Shadow simply nodded in reply. Then Chris walked in. He looked around at everyone, and could smell tension in the air.

"How is she?" he asked, not knowing what had just happened.

Shadow bit her bottom lip, and quietly replied, "For all that's happened, she's lucky to be alive."

Chris nodded, then saw the looks on the others faces and knew for sure something was up.

"Well, that's good, I guess. Umm, I'm just gonna head over to the Training Hall, if you need me." he said.

The others nodded, then the black Panther turned and walked out. He made his way to the Training Hall, and when he opened the doors, he saw splinters of wood, fly past his face.

He carefully walked in and saw Bran'ika beating up on a wooden dummy, sending chunk after chunk of wood, flying from it, until nothing but a panting White Tiger remained.

"Someone's got a short temper, eh?" Chris said, making Bran'ika jump in surprise.

The rare White Tiger hung his head, and after he caught his breath, explained what all had happened. Chris listened, nodding once in a while. Then he lightly punched Bran'ika in the shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry to much. Shifu can be a bit stuck up sometimes, if you ask me. If anyone owes Rose an apology, it's him!" Chris said.

Bran'ika still felt quite guilty about getting Rose into trouble, and then almost killed. Chris rolled his eyes at the Tiger.

"Look, if you feel so bad, just stay with her then. And when she wakes up, tell her you're sorry!" he said.

Bran'ika thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. Thanks Chris!" he said, before dashing from the Training Hall, back to the Med Center.

Chris chuckled, then saw Jet and Wave walked in from the other side.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite sparring partner." Jet teased.

"Oh, you wanna go, buddy boy? Bring it!" Chris said, with a laugh.

Wave rolled her eyes, as the two black cats ran for each other, with smirks on their faces, and fists raised, ready for an all our spar.

*Med Center*

Bran'ika hurried back inside and to his relief, saw that Shifu had headed off to do his duties for the day, and the only ones left were, Shadow, Shawna, Kasaru and Aveline.

He walked over and Shadow looked up at him and smiled lightly. Bran'ika could see she was tired, worried and scared.

And as if Aveline had read his mind, she quietly said, "Shadow, perhaps you should get some rest yourself. This has been as hard for you, as it has for young Rose."

The White tigress sighed sadly, and slowly nodded her head. Then she allowed her two friends, to show her out, as she kept her thoughts on Rose.

Bran'ika took a seat beside Rose and watched the uneven pattern of her breathing. He was still very scared, of what could happen now. But he made a silent promise, to her and himself.

Whoever did this, would pay...

**Well, well, well. It would seem that Bran'ika is a bit mad, hmm? Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it took a while and I'm sorry about that, but things have kept me from writing it, until now. But yeah, I hope to have more chapters up again soon, so I hope you enjoyed it and I'll talk to you all soon!**


	36. Bounty Hunter's Attack

**WHOO! Finally got a new chapter going! Ugh, being sick really takes it's toll on you. Oh well, here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter thirty five: Bounty Hunter's Attack_

All day and all night, Bran'ika sat by Rose's bed side. He refused to leave her, for more then a few minutes, if any at all. He was still scared she would die, but Shawna and Shadow both reassured him, she wouldn't.

But that didn't mean he wasn't still scared for her life. Shawna would come by every hour to check on the unconscious tigress. She was still in bad shape, but was starting to get better. Slowly, but surely.

Bran'ika was relived by this, and kept hoping and praying she'd wake up soon. Shadow dropped by many times to check on her, and each time she could tell Rose was a little better. Bran'ika though, was still very worried.

"Don't give up on her just yet. She'll be awake before you know it." Shadow said, trying to encourage the white Tiger, who watched Rose worriedly.

Bran'ika nodded slowly. "I'd never give up on her. But it doesn't mean I'm not worried." he said quietly.

Shadow nodded in understanding. It was hard not to worry about someone you truly care about. Shadow pulled up a chair next to him and sat herself down. She was just as worried about Rose, as poor Bran'ika was.

After a while, Silver and Blaze drug Shadow away from her seat, to tuck them in for the night. Chris walked in, smirking at Shadow as she passed by and walked over to Bran'ika.

"If you wanna get some rest, I'll keep an eye on her for ya." he offered.

Bran'ika shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving her tonight. Not until she wakes up." he said stubbornly.

Chris rolled his eyes, but understood why Bran'ika was being so stubborn about it. "Alright dude. I'll be back later, to check on you two."

The white Tiger simply nodded, and the black Panther turned and left the room. Bran'ika found it hard to keep his eyes open, and soon fell sound asleep, his head resting on his arms, on the edge of Rose's bed, and one paw gripping one of hers tightly.

The night passed by slowly, and when Chris checked on them again, decided against waking Bran'ika and let him sleep. He knew it had been a long day for hem both, so he quietly left and headed for his own room.

*Early the next morning*

It was a good hour away from sun rise, and the morning wake up call, from the old gong, and everyone was still sleeping soundly. Bran'ika still slept, with his head on his arms, right next to Rose. He wasn't about to leave her.

After a little bit, Rose moaned quietly and shifted a little. Then she, ever so slowly, forced her eyes open and looked around.

She looked down and saw Bran'ika gripping her paw. She slowly pulled it away from him and gently rubbed his shoulder. After a minute, he yawned and sat up and stretched out.

He looked over at Rose and smiled wide, when he saw her staring back at him, with her deep blue eyes. He quickly moved his chair closer and couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh man, are you okay?! How do you feel?!" he asked quickly.

Rose sighed quietly and replied in a weak whisper, "I'm really tired and weak feeling."

He nodded and felt her forehead. She had a slight fever, but not to bad. He sighed quietly in relief and smiled at her.

"You really scared me, ya know." Bran'ika said, smiling.

Rose gave a weak smile. "Thanks. I kinda scared myself too." she replied quietly.

Bran'ika gently ran a paw across her face. "Why don't you get some more sleep, while I find Shawna. You really need your rest after that."

Rose sighed and nodded. "Okay..." she said, slightly defeated.

Bran'ika got up and walked out, while Rose let herself relax and drift off to sleep again. Bran'ika soon returned with the kind, Russian Fox, who quietly examined Rose and nodded.

"I'd say she's well on her road to recovery." Shawna said with a smile.

Bran'ika sighed and thanked Shawna, before he sat himself down again, and simply watched Rose. He watched the slow, steady rise and fall of her chest, as her breathing slowly evened out, and became much smoother, and returned to normal again.

After a while, Shifu slowly walked into the Med Center. Bran'ika did everything he could to keep from tearing the small Master to shreds.

The red Panda walked over and looked at Rose. "How is she?" he asked.

"Better." Bran'ika replied coldly.

Shifu sighed and clasped his paws behind his back. "I... I am sorry about what happened, Bran'ika. This was never my intention." he said.

"Then what was?!" Bran'ika snarled, as he spun around to face the Master before him.

"I thought... I was doing the right thing." the Panda replied.

Bran'ika growled. "I guess not." he huffed, before turning back to Rose.

Shifu sighed again and slowly walked away. "I am truly sorry Bran'ika. I hope you'll believe that some day." he said, before walking out.

Bran'ika felt bad for being mad, but Rose had almost died because of what Shifu had made her do. It was going to take him a while to get over that, even if he did forgive him.

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. Tanis' hideout*

Shaunty growled, as she walked up to the door that was Scorch's room. She still couldn't believe she had hired this... she wasn't really sure what he was.

She knocked on the door, then didn't bother to wait for an answer and strode into his room. Scorch had his feet kicked up on a desk, and a bottle in his paw. Shaunty stared at him, disgustedly.

"We _do _have rules here, you know." she snarled, trying to keep her temper in check.

"And that would be what, sweet heart?" Scorch asked, adding to Shaunty's furry.

Shaunty tried to keep from snapping her jaws in Scorch's face, as she slowly spouted off the rules. "One, no feet on the furniture. Two, no drinking on the job. Three-"  
"One, I don't care. Two, I'm not _on _the job, I'm _waiting _for the job to start. Three? Eh, didn't catch that last one, heh heh." he said, as he leaned farther back in his chair and took another drink.

Shaunty growled, very annoyed. Scorch couldn't care less about her rules, and he didn't care if he got horribly drunk before his mission either.

"If you mess this up..." Shaunty warned.

"You worry to much!" Scorch said, as he flashed her a smirk.

Shaunty bared her fangs and snarled. "I'll give you one chance if you mess up. But, I suggest that you don't." she said, before storming off, leaving Scorch to his drinks.

*The Jade Palace. Med Center*

All day long, Bran'ika refused to leave Rose's side, and finally when night time came, Chris came in and dragged him to his room.

"Chris, I wanna stay with her!" Bran'ika protested, as he tried to break out of the head lock, Chris had him in.

"Nope, you said you wanted to stay with her, until she woke up." Chris said stubbornly.

"I said "at least until she wakes up", that does not mean you can drag me to bed!" Bran'ika grumbled.

Chris finally got him to his room and pushed him in. "Stay. If anything, do it for Rose. She would want you to rest."

Bran'ika sighed and nodded. "Only if you'll check on her for me." he bargained.

"Deal." Chris said.

Then he closed Bran'ika's door and waited until it was quite quiet in his room, to make sure he didn't sneak out, then he opened the door, just to be sure, and saw Bran'ika was sound asleep in his bed. Chris smirked and headed off towards the Med Center.

*Med Center*

Rose slept soundly, a slight smile on her lips. Everything was quiet and still. Then one looming shadow slowly crept across the floor.

Scorch slowly and quietly crept towards Rose, but found it slightly hard. He shook his head, when his vision blurred again, and continued on. He was ready to get this done, so he could go home and get some sleep.

He snuck towards the sleeping feline, with a dagger in one paw, and a bola swung over his shoulder. He snuck towards her and was ready to stab her, right in the chest, when the wood underneath his paws creaked loudly, waking the tigress from her slumber.

Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open and she let out a frightened screech, when she saw the strange Tiger, who stood over her.

Scorch brought his dagger down, but Rose rolled out of the way, and it only stabbed the mattress beneath her. She jumped to her feet and took off running as fast as she could, but Scorch pulled the bola from his shoulder, and swung it around, and threw it at her.

It flew at her quick and swift, until it tangled itself around her lags, causing her to fall fast and hard to the floor, with a loud _'thud'_.

Scorch ran towards her as quickly as he could, and covered her mouth, when she tried to scream. He dug around in his bag for something Shaunty had given him.

Rose tried to kick him, but couldn't with her legs bound so tightly. So instead she used her claws and scratched at his legs.

He yelped in pain and used his free paw to hold her arms down, until he could put his feet on her paws and held her down that way.

Rose growled and kept fighting. Scorch was getting tired of this, and grabbed a long rag and tied it tightly around her mouth, then tied her paws behind her back.

She was completely immobile now, and much madder because of it. She glared daggers at him, as he dug through his bag, until he found what he was looking for; a long needle and syringe.

Rose's eyes grew wide with fear and her chest heaved with her quick and hard panting. Scorch smiled, Shaunty had told him he could use it if he wanted to and said it would give her a hard, painful death.

And since she had given him trouble, that's what he was going to do!

He smiled at her, then straddled her and grabbed a paw full of fur on the scruff of her neck and jerked her head back, then jammed the needle deep into the side of her neck, and injected her with the liquid from the needle.

He smiled and put one paw under her chin and the other on the top of her head and jerked her neck sideways, just to add some hurt.

Rose's eyes were still wide, as pain coursed through her body, not only from what this Tiger was doing to her neck, but also from the stuff he'd injected her with.

Scorch smiled, satisfied with himself, and slowly stepped to the side, as she went into a massive seizure. She flailed about on the floor, and a foam like mixture was coming out of her mouth. Scorch figured she'd probably just choke to death, and he wouldn't have to do anymore, all he had to do was wait.

Then he jumped back, as a dagger went flying past his face and embedded itself into the wall. Scorch looked over and saw Chris standing there, growling furiously.

"Get _AWAY _from her!" he growled.

Scorch normally would have stayed and fought, but he was to drunk to care, and took off running out the back door. Chris was concerned with catching him, but more concerned with keeping Rose alive.

He ran over and dropped down beside her shaking form. He untied the gag from around her mouth and tried to clean the foam away, and clear her air way, so she could breathe. He had trouble holding her still, she was shaking so hard.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, which turned out to be mere seconds, Shawna came running around the corner, and hurried over, when she saw what was taking place.

"What happened?!" she asked, as she took over for Chris, and he moved down to cut the ropes, binding Rose's wrists and ankles together.

"I don't know! I just came to check on her, and found some Tiger standing over her, while she was seizing!" Chris replied.

Shawna nodded and tried to hold her still. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get that Tiger!" Shawna said, slightly amused with herself.

Chris smirked and nodded, then took off running out the back door, after Scorch. He sped through the bushes and soon spotted the Tiger, stumbling along. He wasn't lucky enough to escape and hide from Chris' furry.

The Panther sped towards the Tiger, with claws extended and rage filled eyes. He soon caught up with Scorch and lunged for him, but was suddenly sent tumbling to the side.

He shook his head and looked up, to see a pure white Wolf, with electricity sparking from her paws. Chris growled in pain, realizing he had just taken a lightening strike to his side.

Thankfully, because of his powers, it didn't hurt him as badly, and he was able to make a run back for the palace, before this Wolf did worse to him.

"I warned you not to fail!" Shaunty screamed, when Scorch has explained what had happened.

The Tiger bent his head and quietly muttered, "Opps..."

Shaunty stuck her snout in his face and snarled, "You're going to have worse then a bad hangover tomorrow, when I get through with you."

Then she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back to Tanis' hideout, planning what she could do, to make him understand how serious she was.

*The Jade Palace. Med Center*

Chris slowly walked back inside, holding his side, trying to keep his eyes open. He walked towards Rose's bed, and could see she was still jerking slightly, but not as badly now.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Shawna nodded. "Yes, she's lucky you came along when you did. That Tiger would have let her die, and we both know it." she said.

Chris nodded, then he sat down in a chair, and rubbed his side.

"What happened?" Shawna asked quickly.

"J-just got hit with a lightening bolt." Chris said quietly.

Shawna shook her head and pointed over to one of the free beds. "Lie down. I'll go get something for it." she said.

Chris grumbled quietly, but walked over and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling, and waited for Shawna. She soon returned, and started tending to his side. After a bit, she was done and told him to get some sleep.

He looked over at Rose, who's body had finally come to a stop and she laid still, the only movement she made, was the slow rise and fall of her chest, as she took deep, painful breaths.

Chris sighed quietly and after a little bit, let his eyes close and he drifted out of consciousness and into a deep state of sleep...

**Yay! Finally got a new chapter up! And... I have guinea pig crawling over me right now, making typing extremely hard. BROWNIE! COOL IT! Okay, now that she's still, I'll finish this. Oh wait, there she goes again... oh well! Hope you all liked the chapter, and just what will happen next? Looks like the Jade Palace isn't going to have much rest, eh? Just like me and my guinea pigs. Or all my animals for that matter, haha! But yes, hope you liked it, and please don't forget to review! I live off those things people! But yeah, until next time, LATER!**


	37. Passing the Time

**I LIVE! Okay, maybe not... I know, I know, ya'll want an explanation, right? Well, it's, I've been sick, busy, very, VERY stuck on what to write, and LOTS of other things. But, I hope you guys aren't to mad, heh heh. I'm really, REALLY sorry about taking so long, and without further ado, or adon't, hehe, onto the chapter!**

_Chapter thirty six: Passing the Time_

The moment that poor Bran'ika found out about the attack on Rose, he was at her side and refused to leave for a second. Shawna had allowed Chris to get up, after she checked his side again.

"Seems to be healing well. You're a lucky cat, Chris. Just, try to stay out of trouble next time." the red fox teased, as she walked over to check on the unconscious white tigress.

Bran'ika looked up at her, and watched her closely as she checked Rose over. He was very worried and mad at himself for leaving her. He knew he should have stayed. But the two kept telling him, had he been there, he'd been hurt as well.

There was nothing he could have done for her. But Bran'ika didn't really believe either Chris or Shawna. He still felt he should have at least been there for here.

Shawna stepped back after a minute and gently patted his shoulder.

"Trust me young one. She'll be alright, she just needs some rest right now is all." Shawna reassured him.

Bran'ika let out a quiet sigh, and nodded. Shawna left him be and told Chris to try and get some more rest, which he replied with a simple roll of his eyes.

After a bit, Hutch and Tony walked into the Med Center to check on their friends.

"How's she doin'?" Hutch asked, when he and Tony got over by Bran'ika and Rose.

"She's alright. Shawna said she just needed some good rest, and that she'd be alright soon enough." he replied quietly.

The two nodded, with smiles of relief on their faces. They were both very glad that she would be alright, with some rest.

"What about you Bran? Are you doing okay?" Tony asked, knowing how worried he was.

Bran'ika nodded. "I'll be fine. As long as she's alright, I'll be fine."

They both nodded. They felt the same way, Rose was a good friend of theirs. And they hated seeing her hurt like that.

*Student Barracks*

Shadow quietly walked along, trying to find Kasaru and Aveline. She wanted to talk to them a little, try to get to know Aveline some more.

She walked past Jet and Wave's room and saw them playing a game together, which Wave was winning at. Jet grumbled, as she won again.

Shadow smiled and continued on. She soon made it to their room, and knocked quietly. To her surprise, Silver opened the door.

"Hi mama!" he said cheerfully.

Shadow looked in and saw Blaze sitting by Aveline, staring at her, like any cub might, very curious.

Blaze smiled sweetly and said, "You have such pretty eyes, miss Aveline!"

Shadow could see a surprised look on Aveline's face, but she smiled in Blaze's direction. "Well, thank you young one, that is very kind of you." she said to her.

Silver let Shadow in and then he retreated to his place next to Kasaru. He looked up at her curiously, and she returned his look.

"You look a lot like your mother did, when she was little." Kasaru said.

Silver grinned wide. "Thanks auntie Kasaru!" he said excitedly.

Shadow smiled at her friend, who returned a nervous smile, that Shadow wasn't exactly sure of. After a bit, the two cubs left the adults to talk and ran off to play outside.

"You have very sweet children Shadow. Very polite too." Aveline commented, after they had left.

Shadow smiled at the compliment and replied, "Thank you. They've been through a lot for being so young, it surprises me at times how kind they still can be."

Kasaru looked at her, and smiled softly. "That doesn't surprise me." she said.

Shadow turned and looked at her, very confused. She tilted her head to the side, and Kasaru smirked.

"They take after you Shadow, you went through a lot too, and look at how you are still. You're just as kind as they are, and you went through more then they have. It doesn't surprise me at all." she said.

Shadow slowly smiled. "Thank you Kasaru." she said.

For the next few hours, the three cats all talked and got to know each other. But still some questions were left unanswered, and most likely wouldn't be answered for a long while.

*The bamboo forest, not far from the Valley of Peace*  
_Unknown's POV:_

I walked along the forest, keeping my eyes open for any signs of danger. I had wanted to return to the Jade Palace, and visit my friends there, like the Furious Five, and the Cairo family. Leon, Shadow and their two cubs were very kind to me, when I first met them, so I wanted to visit.

And they _had_ said, 'visit any time!'. So, might as well take them up on their offer, right?

I soon made it into the edge of town and headed towards the palace. As I walked along, I got many strange stares. But, I was used to it. Being a liger and all.

I stared down at my rather large paws, and sighed. I normally was teased because of my strange look, but the people who lived at the palace treated me like one of their own, and truthfully, I was in very much need of that.

I soon began climbing the never ending steps, that led up to the beautiful jade colored building. I walked up to the Hall of Heroes and knocked on the door. After a minute, the doors slowly creaked open and I smiled up at, none other then the Dragon Warrior.

He looked down, and smiled wide. "Hey guys!" he called, "Latine is back!"

I smiled at him, and walked inside, and saw the Furious Five walk up to me, with smiles on their faces, even Master Tigress had a slight smile on her face.

"Welcome back to the palace, Latine!" Monkey said.

I smiled. "Thank you, it's wonderful to be back!" I said.

"Come, we'd best explain a few things. A lot has happened since you've been traveling around, and a lot of people are staying here at the Jade Palace now." Tigress said.

I nodded, and followed them with a smile on my face, happy to be back at the palace, with my friends.

If only I knew how much adventure and, quite frankly, trouble I had just walked into...

**Alright! A long while ago, I had promised a friend of mine that I would add Latine into the story! She's on the Nick, Kung Fu Panda, Legends of Awesomeness board, and her name is Sunsets. I sadly have not seen her in a long time and for those of you who are on the boards, if you happen to see her on there, will you PLEASE tell her that Latine has come into the story and I'm sorry for taking so long? Or just ask her to come back on the boards more, so I can talk to her, heh heh. But really, I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know it's not much, but I'm hurting really, _REALLY _bad at the moment, so that's why I'm writing, I have nothing better to do. So, please don't forget to review, and please come back soon for more! Later all!**


End file.
